Enemies With Benefits
by lazyhappylucky
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke pull a fake engagement so Hinata can go to Suna. Hinata gets to be with the man she loves and Sasuke gets Hinata's virginity not to mention all the Hyuuga fortune he could ever need, but will they find something more along the way?
1. And Then Poof! He's Gone

Please excuse spelling mistakes//

_____________________________________________

Hinata always knew she would marry a man chosen by her father, she always knew she had no choice in the matter, she always knew she would dread it for the rest of her life. It started when she was young, so innocent, and so available.

Her father had come to her that morning, her mother beside him. They both seemed to slip in and out of a room like a ghost, without a sound. Hinata's parents rarely checked up on her, they were very distant, everyone in the family was.

_She lay on her bed with wide glass eyes, she spent most of her time just thinking about things, being 11 there was a lot to think about. She almost jumped out of her skin when she caught sight of the couple, they only appeared personally to her when she had done something wrong, which was rare but she was always punished to the fullest extent._

"_Hinata, I think it's time that we speak formally of your future." her father said with the straightest face Hinata had known for years._

_Hinata did not respond in words, she was shy already but when it came to her father she was a complete mouse, her mother was just as well. Hinata simply nodded and smiled._

"_Being 11, you are almost a woman, I think it's time you start looking into suitors for marriage. It would be much easier for me to simply choose your husband, but I could not possibly be caught up in drama of the 'arranged marriage' variety, so I am allowing you to pick out a man for yourself-do not make me regret this decision Hinata." He said in a simple low tone, and kept the same wave the entire time. He then looked to his wife for her usual final word, which was only for support, not like she had a choice whether to agree or disagree._

"_I trust you will make the right decision Hinata, all is well, your father will choose an exceptional husband for you if you cannot for yourself." She said in a smooth tone, her parents were so alike but at the same time complete opposites. Her father was outgoing and her mother was shy, just as well they were both creepy. _

_Hiashi gave his wife a nod of approval, then the both exited the room. Both their robes were so long and covered their feet, Hinata wondered if they ever even walked, maybe they just floated from place to place like spirits._

_With that it was over, they had left. She finally relaxed her shoulders but her heart stayed at a speedy rate, her mind was now ridden with even more thoughts than before. Her parents had a way of twisting up her mind and things were never the same._

_______________________

Hinata now was 17 and she had her entire life to pick a man, her father did not give her until her 18th birthday. She was not concerned with marriage at that time, she had just left the ninja academy and was quite proud of herself.

She was on her way back to the Hyuuga flat, everything that day seemed to be perfect, nice and peaceful. She had even found the perfect man, the best part was that she didn't have to worry or think about their future, she could take it as slow as she wanted. He was perfect for her, he was perfect for every woman and he had been the object of her affection for years. Naruto. They had only been dating for a few weeks but it already seemed like a match made in heaven.

She stood at the gate of the Hyuuga flat, waiting for her father's men to open them, they were big and overwhelming. The towered over her and everything else less important, that was her philosophy. Her father only cared about 5 things: himself, Hinabi, money_, _tradition, and the hyuuga flat.

The wide gates opened and she stepped into the world that was half the time her hell. Walking in the house, Hinabi and her father were no where to be found, probably training. Her mother had passed when she turned 13 which often left her alone. With the house to herself she did what any other teenage girl would do, any sensible one. She cleaned, did laundry, yoga, homework, caught up with old friends, masturbated and fell asleep in the garden. Today she had planned to do a little personal celebrating. Naruto would be coming soon, if only he could figure out how to get past the second round of her father's guards in the atrium. He'd managed to get passed them a few times recently but of course he has off days.

In the mean time Hinata ran into her personal bath to prepare, it was always one of the most exciting parts of the night, making the dash to make herself attractive. She never actually made it to getting completely dressed but to Naruto there was nothing more sexy than walking on a woman when she thinks she's at her worst. Hinata didn't like the concept but she had gotten used to it.

Before Hinata had even gotten into her personal bath, Naruto poofed in making record time. "Naruto, half the fun of you getting here is sneaking past the guards, you don't get really sweaty if you're just gonna poof in." Hinata complained hoping she didn't sound too aggressive.

"Hinata we need to talk." He said with a serious tone, it made her terribly nervous. She hated it when people wanted to speak in private, it always left her in disappointment.

"Is it bad?" Hinata asked almost shaking with nervousness.

"Not quite." Naruto responded, his tone was so unbalanced, Hinata had trouble knowing what he was thinking.

"But it's not good is it?" Hinata said with a sigh, sitting in the white hemic which was hanging across the corner of her room.

"Well there was...a mission kinda...not quite a mission because it was voluntary and I didn't really know what was going to happen..." He rambled, stalling for time it seemed.

"Naruto, just say what you need to say." Hinata said sounding extremely understanding which was her normal tone, on the inside it was the exact opposite.

"I'm going to Suna." He said quickly, turning away from what he knew Hinata's face looked like. A mix between constatation and surprise.

"Why?" Hinata managed to squeeze one word from her dry lips.

"Because, there are things to be done in Suna and they need me there, more than you need me here." Naruto said, touching Hinata's face and feeling the blood cooling shiver that erupted from her pours.

"How long." Hinata whispered.

"I don't know, it could be weeks. Months....up to 5 years it could take." his voice was dry and bland and it was easy to see he was bottling up his feelings. "I don't know what's going to happen but I know that this can't happen. Being together, it's only hurting us both if we can't even see each other. I don't want you to feel restricted, like you can't ever be with anyone, because of me."

"How could you do this to me? You can't just end it like that." Hinata's desperation could be easily sensed, she fought so hard to keep the tears in her eyes but she couldn't hold them any longer and they ran down her face in light pools.

"Hinata I'm sorry, please don't be sad. Maybe it'll only be for a few weeks and we can be together again." Naruto's voice began to crack.

"I'm not sad, just disappointed. How long do we have together?" Hinata managed to get out before he drew her into a short kiss.

"Hehe about 13 minutes." Naruto chuckled, a bit of sick comic relief. "13 minutes is more than enough time if you want to..."

"Naruto, you know virginity is sacred in my family." Hinata said stressed.

"How could I forget." he replied under his breath.

"I don't even think...my life can go on as it did without you." Hinata sighed and sat on her bed. "I have to go to Suna, it's the only way." she began rambling.

"No Hinata, it's hell over there." Naruto lashed showing full canines that seemed to grow bigger with ever angry movement.

"Naruto, I'm not the same little girl you knew when we were kids. I'm stronger now and I can defend myself, and if not, won't you defend me?" She replied defiantly.

"Hinata you know I will." Naruto admitted even though he didn't like the thought of his sweet little Hinata in that hell of sand. "But your father isn't going to let you go, you know that very well."

"Then I'll figure out a way! Why does it seem like you're trying to get rid of me!" Hinata shouted, tears back into full flow.

"I'm not, I just don't want you to hurt, I hate it when you cry but it's better you cry now then later." Naruto returned with the same attitude.

"You're not helping, either you want me there or not!" she retorted.

"Hinata if it were my choice I would have you with me all the time." Naruto said almost in a whisper kissing Hinata deeply.

"Then don't push me away." Hinata whispered back lower than Naruto between kisses.

"Hinata I have 5 minutes to be at the gates of Konoha before I get my ass kicked." He said separating from her, giving his hands one last run down her long torso then bringing them up to lightly brush her swollen lip before giving it one last kiss. Then he disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving Hinata more empty than she'd ever felt in her entire life.


	2. Buying The Toys

1It had been almost 2 weeks since Naruto left that afternoon. Hinata had surprisingly been moving along great, she still longed to be with him though. Even if they were not together physically, Naruto wrote to her though she rarely ever found the time to write back, somehow she doubted it was as bad in Suna as Naruto made it out to be.

She was still figuring out how she would get to Suna, she would have to get passed Hiashi's rule and still make the journey to actually 'get' there. She almost wanted to be kidnaped, if it meant she could be with him. She knew Hiashi hated Naruto in any world, he didn't even know they were dating yet, she didn't even know if they were still dating.

Hinata sat slumped on her arm, her housekeeper had placed a plate of something that smelled fishy in front of her, she loved fish regardless to what kind it was. She didn't have the nerve to start eating it, she was sort of saving all her audacity for when Hiashi got home. She decided she was going to ask him, for a grant if you will, to get to Suna. Whether he said yes or no, it was worth a try. Hinata couldn't stand the pressure, everyone that walked through the front door nearly gave her a heart attack, she knew by the end she would have no more nerve left.

The nurse Aya walked through the small arch leading to the kitchen "Lady Hinata, your father is home." She said in a hushed tone, Aya was a quiet one, all the female servants were. There was even a rumor that her father was intimate with each of them whenever he wanted. "He's left to his office."

"Yes...thank you Aya, you are a good nurse." Hinata nodded, she didn't truly mean a word she said, she didn't hate anyone but she didn't love everyone either. The nurse shuffled away and Hinata drew herself off the silk mat she was kneeling on and began her journey down the dark, wooden corridor.

Every step made a sickening creak which taunted her and made her feel like it would be her last day. Finally she made it to the tall woven doors, she could see her father's shadow through the thinly woven fabric. It took only a few seconds before she worked up the nerve to slide open the two doors. When her frightened gaze met her fathers she almost shrank three sizes.

"Hinata, you're disturbing me." He said slinging back in his chair.

________________________________________________

"No." The word crushed Hinata's heart more than anything her father had ever said. "Why must you go to Suna, what is there in Suna that concerns you?"

"Well..." Hinata's mind was racing to find something, anything to say that didn't make her seem like a complete idiot to her father.

"Hm?" he father urged finally drawing his attention away from the ink pens on her desk to look into his daughter's face with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...my fiancé, he's gone...well going to Suna soon and I want to be with him." Hinata squawked.

Her father nearly fell from his chair, he looked up at her in surprise. "Who?" he asked.

"Who?" Hinata echoed back.

"Who is your fiance, who is sharing the hand of my daughter?"

"Um..." Hinata raked her mind for a name, a good one that was respectable and wouldn't make her father vomit. _'Kiba...not really, Shino..no...Neji..eww Shikamaru...nope...Sasu....Sasuke?' _It was perfect. "Sasuke. ...Uchiha that is."

Hinata watched her father's expression hoping it didn't twist in disbelief. "When did this happen?" he asked, not quite in disbelief but not quite believing.

"About a month ago." Hinata said, she was starting to get very fluent in the language of lying, she learned from the best.

"And why was I not informed?" he questioned.

"Because I didn't want to get your hopes up before I knew it was right. I know how much having an Uchiha in the family means to you." Ace in the hole, she was perfect.

"I have to say Hinata, I'm...proud...in a way. But I need to meet with Sasuke, tonight for dinner. Bring him to me, or you will dishonor yourself and this family. Now leave me." He finished returning to his work.

Hinata did not expect for him to say that, how was she supposed to get Sasuke Uchiha for dinner that night, he could be with any other woman...or man for that matter. There was no way she could let her father down like that, if she didn't come home with the Uchiha, then she might as well not come home at all.

_______________________________________________

She walked through the town for hours looking for the mysterious man , he was very shifty and didn't like to stay in the same place for too long. Luckily she had a Sasuke expert at her aid, Sakura had listed most of the places Sasuke could normally be found. Hinata was near the bottom of the list, second to last. "Training ground." she repeated to herself as the barren grounds panned into view.

"Sasuke." she whispered, knowing with his senses, if he was there he would hear her. She was too mortified to yell into the clear day anyway. So she sat near a tree stump and waited a few minutes for just a simple response.

"What?" she finally heard the rude notion which was like music to her ears. Someone, somewhere was looking down on her and helping her out.

"Sasuke...where are you?" she whispered again, she could hear his jagged sharp tongues voice but could not find the origin.

"Behind you." he replied, Hinata turned around almost jumping out of her skin. She'd never been this close to the Uchiha before and she didn't realize how tall he really was. "What?"

"I have a favor to ask." Hinata swallowed the hard lump forming in her throat. "Marry me."

Sasuke looked at the young girl as if she had purple skin, she must be insane. Her face was turning the brightest shade of red and she was trying so hard to hold her composure, he thought she was going to fall over and die any second. "You want me. To marry you."

"Yes, you see, I must go to Suna so I can-" Hinata's soft voice was cut off my Sasuke's sassy tone.

"Oh, you want me to marry you so you can be with that damned idiot Naruto. How classy of the Hyuuga clan." Sasuke's smirk spoke louder than his words.

"Something like that." Hinata said trying to block the anger radiating from the offensive words Sasuke just threw at her.

"No." he mocked turning around and beginning to walk away, she knew that he had no problem rejecting a pretty face.

"Sasuke...please...I need you." Hinata squeaked on the verge of tears. "Just do this little thing for me, please."

"Marriage is not a little thing Hinata, I don't want to be married, nor do I want to have any ties to marriage in my past. It's not gonna happen."he sighed.

"Sasuke please. We don't have to stay married, we don't even have to be married for real. Just long enough to keep my father's suspicions down." Hinata begged.

"What can you possibly offer me, surely you don't believe I would do such a big favor without a price." Hinata was glad Sasuke was finally negotiating with her, if she could just get him to open up then she was sure he'd do it for her.

"Well, the Hyuuga fortune of course, unlimited amounts of money and an even bigger inheritance when my father passes in addition to the Hyuuga mansion and all it's assets." Hinata felt a little reluctant to speak of her father's death so nonchalantly but it was for a good reason.

"I'm still pissing out limitless Uchiha dollars, most of which get stacked in one of my 18 Uchiha flats and 6 vacation houses." He spoke in a hushed tone as he approached the shy girl. "I'm looking for something a little more." He spoke almost silently as he caressed her face, their noses barely touched and his other hand could be found somewhere down south.

"No!" Hinata shouted, overreacting to the situation and pushing Sasuke away which was almost a lost cause because he barely moved.

"Then I guess I can't help you." he spoke still so close, Hinata could almost taste his breath. It smelled like mud, she could tell he had been training most of the day, his entire body reeked of a thick musk, it didn't smell bad, it smelled like him.

"Well, you are aware of the post-wedding ceremonies, the presenting of the soiled sheets*." Hinata whispered. "So you can have the most sacred part of me" she was disappointed in herself, she was giving everything to be with Naruto but in a vague way, it was extremely sexy.

"I don't just want a part of you." Sasuke snickered, Hinata caught what he meant but still it was a small price to pay she thought he would make her his eternal sex slave forever.

"I'll do it, but you must let me move in with you as well." Hinata haggled hoping it wouldn't go over the edge."My father will be expecting this you see, I'm the oldest Hyuuga woman to ever marry. My mother and ancestors have all married in their early teens, my sister who is only 12 is beginning to look for suitors."

"That just makes it more exciting." He continued to push Hinata's buttons."well for me that is."

"Follow me home tonight." Hinata sighed deciding not to listen to Sasuke's horny talk.

"Are we soiling the sheets tonight?" Sasuke asked, beginning to walk away. He knew very well what she meant but she was so fun to play with. He could almost see her blush."If we are I should prepare with sexy music and body oils."

"Well just be there, please." Hinata repeated before running back from whence she came.

___________________________

Author's note

*Soiling of the sheets-Used in middle aged and Arabic cultures today to prove purity in brides after marriage. The couple goes into a secluded room, for 13 minutes(idk why it's 13) then present the bloody sheets to the wedding attendants. The more blood there is-the better the wedding.


	3. Meeting The Parents

1Hinata paced her room, her thumb nail between her teeth, she didn't know what she was going to do if Sasuke didn't show up. She couldn't stop the urge to run over to the window and watch in hopes for a tall, raven haired man to walk through the front gates. The only thing she could do to keep her off edge was furiously comb her hair, it was becoming stringy and loose from all the combing and Hinata could almost feel the thin strands breaking off. To any eyes she looked like a mad woman, pacing her room with a comb in her hand, in her underwear. Manami, her personal nurse, more of an assistant, was ironing her dress.

With that thought she suddenly stopped in her trail. _What is Sasuke shows up in his underwear?! What if he shows up drunk? What if he shows up with an erection?! _Finally her mind rid itself of those thoughts deciding the Uchiha was too classy to do any of those things.

"Lady Hinata! He's here!" Aya yelled in somewhat excitement, Hinata had had all the servants on cue for when the Uchiha arrived.

"Oh no!" She said to herself, realizing her state of undress. "Manami! My dress!" she called out down the hall, poking her head through the door.

"I'm coming lady Hinata!" the elderly woman shuffled down the hall, she was Hinata's favorite nurse, she nearly raised her from childhood. "I have your dress and I have your tights and I have your special comb!" she said in the most adorable voice Hinata had ever heard, on an old person that is. For some reason Manami still thought Hinata was 6 which is why she always insisted that Hinata wear frilly pink combs and clips in her hair and long stockings which completely covered her long legs.

"Thank you Manami but I won't be needing the tights or the combs!" Hinata said in a nervous voice, grabbing the silky dress through the slit in the door. The dress itself smelled fantastic, she was not sure how Manami always improved every element of everything she touched. The dress was a complex one, the top looked more like corset, thick white linen covered in a pale blue lace. It was short cut, knee length, Hinata had worn it before to family parties and things but it was a lot longer on her then.

She took a second to admire herself in the mirror before giving off a disappointed sigh. "It looks like I'm keeping watermelons in my bra." she said to herself lightly juggling her large breasts. "I have to change."

"I don't think you have time to change dear." Manami said, Hinata turned around in shock to see her oldest nurse sitting a top he bureau.

"Manami! What did I say about watching me get dressed." Hinata whispered with a flaming red face.

"Why not love, I've seen it all. I helped deliver you, there's nothing on you I haven't seen." the old woman giggled. "Besides, you didn't mind me watching you get dressed before."

"That was when I was 8 Manami, it's different now." Hinata sincerely smiled at the woman, she felt like she could tell her anything.

"It's different because now you're uncomfortable with your body, you're a beautiful young woman, no need to feel self-conscious." She said picking up stray socks and t-shirts from Hinata's white carpet before leaving the room.

Manami was right as she always was, with a large sigh Hinata went back to comb her hair just one more time before she had a terrifying thought. _"Sasuke is downstairs talking to my father!"_ her head nearly exploded at the thought and she speed-walked down the dusty halls.

Only dread filled her mind as she heard laughter on the way down the stairs, her father never laughed and she knew that for a fact. She quickly picked up her pace and slid into the scene of the dining area.

Sasuke and Hiashi turned to the panicked girl with confused faces. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, Hinata's face heated to 10 different shades of red. "Hinata...what are you doing?" Her father asked in a confused yet overpowering tone. She noticed Sasuke's smirk, his eyes changing directions between Hinata and her father.

"Um...I don't know father." she said, honestly not knowing what was going on.

"Then have a seat, we've been waiting on you." He returned to his usual stern tone and turned away from his daughter, Hinata grew to ignore his retorts and insults, he often did this. Hinata approached the table, they would be using a smaller one that afternoon. Normally they would all sit at a long table which seemed to put miles of distance between everyone. No one ever spoke at dinner either, often Hinata would sit there without motion until her father pronounced dinner over. Sometimes her father didn't come to dinner at all, neither did Hinabi, Hinata would sit alone which was okay because she was always...alone. She sat across from her father and Hinabi, Sasuke sat close to her on her left side.

"Hinata, I've been speaking with your fiancé about wedding plans." Hiashi spoke looking down at the plate of what he hoped was Chirashizushi.

"Chirashizushi...but it's not my birthday." Hinata observed as Shou, the chef's wife served plates of mixed noodles and sushi.

"But we are celebrating." Hiashi, though his words were joyful, kept the same elevated tone as if nothing ever phased him. "The unity of my oldest daughter and the only member of the most respected clan in Konoha."

It irked Hinata that, even though he looked and sounded the same, he seemed more happy than he'd ever been with her. She just hoped her father didn't say anything offensive to Sasuke to make him angry.

"Originally I always thought Itachi would be the one to marry my Hinata but I guess no such luck, at any rate, Sasuke is just as good." That broke it, Hinata knew her father would say something like this, no matter how good she did he always expected more.

"Better." Hinata interrupted which surprised everyone at the table. "He's amazing." she finished, going back into her normal withdrawal.

"Hinata and I are planning to move in together as well." Sasuke spoke sounding like a professional liar. "Of course we will be sleeping in separate rooms."

"And when did you decide this?" Hinata cringed, she knew he wouldn't be so open to let his daughter move out with her fiancé he'd known about for all of 6 hours.

"Just today, we plan on getting married after we return from Suna." he said smirking to himself, he knew Hinata had no intentions of coming back without Naruto, and they're in Suna together without any strict parents holding them back, what's the point of returning.

"You will be married before you go to Suna." He said dominating whatever notion Sasuke had. Sasuke could not respond with anything to void that comment, he overrules. With a second thought Sasuke decided to agree, if they never came back then Sasuke could not claim her virginity at the wedding.

"Excellent idea, we will be married in one-" Sasuke began until he was cut off by his 'fiancé'.

"Month." Hinata said, lengthening the time. Sasuke gave her a strained look, she was ruining everything.

'_What the hell is she doing?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. "That's too long" Sasuke commented "I want to marry you now..._darling_." he seethed.

"I'm not ready..._dear_." Hinata replied with the same venomous tone as Sasuke. They both managed a cheesy, strained smile which confused Hinabi and Hiashi.

"But I just _love _you _so _much, I just want to be with you _so _bad." Sasuke said through his white teeth.

"That's the point of moving in together _dearest_." Hinata replied, they both looked all too happy, which was making it easier for Hiashi to see through their rouse. After inspecting both of them, he nodded his head and decided.

"One month." he said, pulling himself up from the table. "You will be married in one month. Hinabi, come let's leave them alone, besides you have training to do."

Hinabi looked up with her face full of stringy noodles and tuna, she sighed and got up, following her father. "Father they even fight like a married couple." she said following him down the hall.

Hinata finally let go of the breath she was holding in the pit of her stomach. She turned to see Sasuke's furious face, he looked extremely sexy, she was glad that she finally took the time to admire the man. His hair was neatly combed back into his usual ponytail, his eyes shined even as they were dark and deep with sorrow and depression. His skin was smooth, it was obvious that he never suffered from the onset of acne in his entire life, it even looked like he was wearing make-up although she was sure he wasn't.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her with such rage.

"1 week...it's too soon." Hinata said, lowering her head to escape the bloody gaze of the handsome Uchiha.

"Well I don't plan on keeping the charade going for more than a week, I don't want to, nor do I have to pretend to be your stupid fiancé forever. I want to get this over with." he huffed.

"It's not stupid and it's not as easy as you think...It's hard. Virginity is the most sacred thing in my culture and giving it to someone you barely know is hard, I wanted to sort of get used to it...knowing that I have to." she looked down hoping that Sasuke would show some form of sympathy.

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you, I'm doing you a favor. Do you know how many girls are throwing their virgin bodies at me, what makes yours so special." his words were cruel but true. "Besides, I thought you wanted to be with Naruto as soon as possible." he mocked.

"I do, that doesn't change how hard it is though. Just please give me a little while longer." Hinata whispered.

"You know you're really sexy when you beg, I know you'll be begging for it on our wedding night." he teased, Hinata's face almost inflated with the dry heat that was running through it, she was sure she would turn into a hot-air balloon and float up into the clouds.

"Does that mean...you'll give me more time?" Hinata questioned in a hushed tone, she could feel the heat rising in her face.

"If you beg for it." he chuckled to himself in a sick manner while watching her face intently, noting the adorable changes in expression.

"No! I'm not doing that, it's so demeaning!" she scoffed, turning away from Sasuke.

"You've gotten so hot and so haughty since we were 12, before you wouldn't even have the nerve to look me in the eye let alone deny me, nevertheless you are in no position to make demands." he was still smiling, Hinata didn't have to look at him to know that. "Now if you beg, I may change my mind. 'Oh Sasuke, the greatest ninja to ever live and the man whom I adore, please please please give me just 4 more weeks until you fuck my brains out'" he finished with just the biggest smile across his lips.

"I'll say it...if you make it 8 more weeks." Hinata haggled.

"8 weeks! Hell no, that's like 2 months." Sasuke rejected her plea although Hinata thought he sounded extremely dumb. _"It's exactly 2 months" _she thought.

"Then 6 weeks...please." She looked up into his eyes and saw no sympathy, she shrunk a few sizes in her mind. She must have looked so pathetic.

"Beg." he commented. "Oh Sasuke, the greatest ninja to ever live and the man whom I adore, please please please give me just 6 more weeks until you fuck my brains out." he repeated for her.

"Huh." she sighed and prepared for what would be one of the most humiliating moments in her life. "Oh Sasuke, the greatest ninja to ever live and the man whom I adore, please give me-"

"Please please please." Sasuke corrected.

"Please please please give me just 6 more weeks..." she stopped.

"Until you fuck my brains out." he looked at her, admiring the humiliation spread through her face.

"Until you fuck my brains out." she said in a staggering tone, she hated it, she hated sounding like an idiot in front of someone who would never let her live it down.

"Because I have to mentally prepare for the intense fucking I'm gonna get that night because I just want to be fucked by you so bad in every hole all night." he added, nodding and smiling with his eyes half shut.

"...I-I can't...I can't say that..." Hinata said holding her red cheeks.

"I added it on for the extra 2 weeks, either you say it or the deal is off Hyuuga." he said in an unusually high voice.

"Because I have to mentally prepare for the intense fucking I'm gonna get that night because I just want to be fucked by you so bad in every hole." Hinata finished with a stressed sigh. She turned to see Sasuke laughing which was strange because he normally didn't laugh, maybe a chuckle or a cocky grin but never a full blown laugh. He wasn't looking at her either, she turned around to see a horrid sight. Hinabi was standing in the door way with a violated expression on her face, she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh God, Hinabi-" Hinata tried to explain but her younger sister yelped and ran away.

"I don't wanna hear anymore!" she shouted making her fast trail down the hall.

"How could you do that to a little girl?" Hinata sighed, her head low and ashamed.

"You said it not me." he said finally touching the holiday food that had been sitting in front of them for the past 10 minutes.

"Why do you want to torture me Sasuke?" she asked him sincerely.

"Because you're here." he answered pulling himself up and dusting his shirt. He looked around the barren room, at all the valuable things, tea cups that must have cost a fortune, that are probably worth more than the house itself. "Pack your things, if you expect me to come here and move everything for you, you're dreadfully wrong." he said before walking away into the atrium and exiting out the front door.

Hinata just watched him walk away and it sickened her that he was the best she could do. Manami, who was also a dear friend of Hinata's mother, always spoke of the troubled years her mother suffered through. She had no say, no opinion in anything, she wasn't even allowed to be angry with Hiashi. She had to do whatever he said and she could not protest anything he did. It was only a few months after Hinabi was born that Hiashi began sleeping with the female servants, although his wife knew she was too obedient to say anything. She was like a trained animal, someone bigger than her decided everything. Often when he was angry he would shut her out, and when he was angry with her she never even got a chance to explain just sit and cry and beg for forgiveness. That is why she had to be with Naruto, things could not be the same way they've been for centuries in the Hyuuga clan.


	4. If I Had A Mistress

"_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_being here in Suna, is a living hell, as I said but being the powerful ninja I am-I run this place. Things have actually been going pretty well, if it keeps getting better at this rate I'll be with you in months maybe even weeks. But still I wish I could see you, I miss that beautiful smile yours._

_Write back soon_

_Love,_

_Naruto"_

Hinata reread the letter over and over in her mind, paying close attention to the most important word _love_. _"He's never said that before...love."_ Hinata couldn't rid her mind of the word, Love.

"Hinata, you're not being of much help." Shino said in a tired and strained voice, he and Kiba were carrying a black, heavy chest across the room. She called them to help her move only hours before she received the letter, and it distracted her terribly.

"I'm sorry Shino. Gomen gomen gomen." she repeated while releasing an exhausted sigh, there were a lot of things that needed to be done and she was finding it hard to concentrate.

"I still can't believe you're marrying that...weirdo." Kiba commented roughly, he had a deep resent for anyone that approached Hinata, she was like a little part of him. They were inseparable before, Hinata helped Kiba do everything he didn't know how to do and Kiba encouraged Hinata to do the things she was afraid to do.

"Kiba for the last time, it's a fake engagement." Hinata hated having to explain things to Kiba over and over as he wasn't the smartest in the bunch.

"Fake engagement, real marriage." He said, which made Hinata think. She never considered the fact that they would be legally married in Konoha. The only way to reverse it would be to formally address the problem to an official, which would require them to return to Konoha and her father would surely disown her if they were divorced.

"Why don't you just run away, wouldn't that be easier." Kiba suggested, roughly emptying the contents of her drawers into a cardboard box.

"You don't know my father like I do." Hinata said plopping back down on her naked bed. "If I went missing, he would send out every anbu available and if they found me with Naruto they would kill him."

"I'm pretty sure naruto could take on a thousand anbus." Kiba said carrying the cardboard box to the door and sitting it on top of the black chest.

"That's not the point." Shino said, trying to shed some light on Hinata's logic and Kiba's confusion. "If they found Hinata with Naruto, Hiashi would just make her marry some old dude with a lot of money, it's better that she at least has a choice in the matter."

"I guess but still." Kiba pouted, he hated it when people would make him feel dumb, he always felt like he was behind the rest, the under-dog. "I don't like the idea of you. And him. Together. It's unnatural. And then you gotta sleep with him and I can only imagine how that's gonna be." He rambled.

"Oh God Kiba." Hinata sighed covering her puffy, red cheeks.

"I mean the guy has sex like he has lunch so he's gotta have some type of social disease." he continued to ramble. "I bet he's done Tsunade, do you think?"

"I heard that he-" Shino began before being cut off by a very mortified Hinata.

"Guys!" she said softly, dying of embarrassment "You're making me sad."

"Don't be sad Hinata." Kiba said in a sweet voice.

"I just hope everything works out, I'm gonna really miss you guys in Suna." Hinata said, pulling her lacy curtains from their brass loops.

"We'll see you when you get back won't we?" Kiba asked, looking around the room proud of how well packed everything was.

"I'm not coming back." Hinata said to Kiba in a hushed tone, she thought it was only obvious that she could never come back, Sasuke had no problem with moving around. He hated Konoha anyway, he had other family flats in other villages and would just go wherever the weather was warm and sunny and where there was beautiful girls.

Shino, who's expression was unreadable turned to Kiba, his face was contorted in some sort of pained scowl. He just looked at the floor with a furrowed brow. "Why...do you want to give everything up?" he said in a strained voice as if it was hard to say or he spoke a different language. "I don't understand why, you want to leave your family and friends just to be with that ....you've been with him for like a month, you don't know what's going to happen but you still leave us to go out on a limb...when the people here love you more than he could ever show."

"Kiba you don't understand, you've never been in love before." she scoffed unknowingly at the dog-boy.

"Oh I've been in love before, I've just never been this stupid." he retorted showing his shinny canines, Hinata just let out a heavy breath. There was no arguing with Kiba, when he's right he's right and when he's wrong he's right.

"Kiba can we just finish packing." Hinata finally said wanting to end the dirty looks, she hated arguing with Kiba because she never made sense when she spoke-it was more like Kiba just yelling at her, she had no chance of winning. Kiba just huffed and began picking up boxes of things to carry away and leaped out the window.

____________________________________________________

Hinata and her 2 teammates arrived at the Uchiha flat looking very stupid. "Kiba." Hinata spoke.

"Yeah."

"Where is Akamaru?" Hinata asked, they had sent Akamaru with Hinata's stuff to the Uchiha flat almost 30 minutes before they left to get there.

"He probably stopped to eat another squirrel. It's not like him to be late though." Kiba laughed to himself out of nervousness, Hinata would kill him if her stuff didn't arrive soon, she had become very aggressive as of late and scary.

"Kiba if Sasuke comes out and sees me here without my things he's going to think I'm an idiot." Hinata squawked.

"Hinata he already thinks you're an idiot, if he thought you were smart he wouldn't treat you the way he does." Kiba said, he always sounded like the older brother or the evil cousin who's visits you dread in any situation, he irked you on purpose just for fun and sometimes if you pissed him off he'd mess with you for days, even weeks until you finally crack and apologize-even if it's not your fault. Shino was the exact opposite, he was like a parent or mediator. If Kiba got too hasty or too rude he would call him on it or make him apologize.

"He treats me the way he does because he can, I owe him." Hinata seethed back.

"He treated you like crap before you were even 'engaged', it has nothing to do with that, it doesn't inconvenience him in any way, basically he just gets free money and sex with all the satisfaction of treating you like a filthy bitch-which is what you are to him by the way." he said quickly turning his head away from the angry Hyuuga heiress.

"That's enough Kiba." Shino demanded in a fair and understanding voice.

"Well guess who's not getting invited to my house warming party this Friday!" she shouted back with pouty eyes.

"I don't care, I'll just sit at home and masturbate cause that's what I was gonna do that night anyway!" he shouted back. Shino just thought this entire conversation was getting incredibly stupid, he couldn't wait for the name-calling portion.

Hinata looked up to the sight of a huge shadow lowering above their heads, Akamaru had finally arrived and saved Hinata from a barrage of rude names, most of which would not make any sense.

"Where ya been Akamaru?" Kiba said in a joyful tone jogging toward his large, hairy friend. "Wait a minute...is that a hickie!" he shouted pointing toward Akamaru's neck. "I knew it, you were with that poodle weren't you! Weren't you?! Don't lie to me!" he shouted flailing his arms around like a mad man.

"Sometimes I question why I hang out with him." Shino commented quietly to Hinata who just nodded and stared at the spectacle.

Sasuke came through the front door looking extremely tired, his hair was matted to his head and his eyes were only half open which told Hinata that he had been sleeping...at 2pm. "Why the hell are you making all this god damn noise?" he grumbled

"Sasuke... I thought you would be at the training grounds, why are you asleep?" Hinata asked a little disturbed by his state of disorder.

"Well I'm not at the training ground, this face doesn't get this beautiful over night you know." he yawned pointing to his flawless features. "Do you have your things?"

Hinata turned to the large dog who seemed to be in a staring contest with Kiba "Yes." she said as she noticed Sasuke's eyes draw toward the dog and his owner, they were a bizarre sight. A grown man and his dog barking at each other.

"You can come in, the freaks and the dog....stay away from me." He said, his head disappearing back into the stone walls of the huge Uchiha estate. Hinata turned to her two friends who looked mortified and disgusted with the Uchiha's words.

"Please do not be angry with me." she begged her oldest friends.

"Hinata sadly we love you too much to ever be angry with you, isn't that right Kiba." Shino said turning his head to his friend for support.

"Yup, you've done so much for us and besides it's not like you said it." he said finally with a smile. "If he gives you any trouble just call me so I can kick his ass." he said cockily pointing to himself.

"I'll rip your limbs from your body then grind up your bones and use them as salt." He called from inside the house which made Kiba cringe in fear.

"Well I think that means we should um get the fuck out of here, right Akamaru?" Kiba said nervously turning to his cheating companion. They began walking away at a fast pace.

"Hinata, I've watched you grow so much from where you were afraid to leave your house to when you're making huge decisions that will affect the rest of your life. You've grown up so much. I'm scared for you but at the same time I'm confident, knowing you have a plan and it's going to work out great for you either way." Shino said before disappearing into a puff of smoke which reminded her so much of Naruto. She just sighed and entered the house.

It was huge, everything inside royal. She entered upon a large atrium filled with silver. On the walls there were large fans and scrolls along with huge pictures of the family members. She felt like a little girl who just bought the doll house she always wanted, it had everything. The Hyuuga flat wasn't as big, although Hyuuga's weren't very lavish, the more discrete it was the classier.

She walked through the wide hall, it was so empty and bleak, she just wanted to tare the paint off the walls and put up a lighter color. She walked into the Kitchen where she found Sasuke mixing coffee in his bath robe. Looking down at the table she was guessing coffee was the only thing he knew how to make, he didn't know how to clean either.

"You don't know how to cook do you?" Hinata notioned lightly, she couldn't help but run her finger over the dusty, wooden dinner table.

"I'm a man, men don't cook." He said without turning around and just continued to stir his coffee, having some strange fascination with it. "I just eat whatever I see on the walk home, it tastes better than the actual home cooked crap."

He _was_ mean, Naruto would have killed for a home-cooked meal, he would have killed for any meal at all. Sasuke was so...arrogant. "Don't you have servants, that can cook for you?" Hinata questioned making a small strolling motion through the area.

"It doesn't matter, it's all crap." He said finally looking into his cup with scrutiny and sipping the piping hot coffee "And besides, I don't need any horny women running around."

Hinata was a little bit puzzled. "But I thought you were..."

"A prevert? I am but then again every man is, I'm just not afraid to say it. When men are with you they're not paying attention to a damn word you say, they're just looking at your chest."

Hinata looked down and immediately covered her chest which wasn't covered in the 20 pound coat she normally wore, she had put it down somewhere and it disappeared. No doubt Akamaru came by and well....she didn't want it back.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not even that hot." He said, Hinata wondered how he saw her without even turning around. Stupid Sharingan. "The point is, I'm not a walking talking sex machine, I don't just go around yearning for sex. Sex comes yearning for Sasuke Uchiha." He'd been working on that one all day.

"You're cocky." Hinata said under her breath, it wasn't in a defiant tone or an arrogant one, it almost came out like a question.

"I'm cocky. You're a liar." He said, which was true. Sasuke was smooth and he knew it, he didn't have to think about what he said before he said it, no matter what it was it made him sound brilliant and sexy. There was a silence for a moment because Hinata was collecting her thoughts, she had no idea what to say.

"I have to show you your room." Sasuke said taking in a rough breath after chugging the cup of coffee in his hand and wiping his lips. He began walking down the hall motioning for Hinata to follow her, he came to a sliding door which was made of thick wood. Hinata's house had the sliding doors but they were made from thin, woven materials. Sasuke slid the door open with a thump. "This is our room."

Hinata's heart stopped for a second. "I thought...I-I thought you said we'd be sleeping in-in separate rooms." She said staring at the large, black furnished bed. She could only imagine to count the number of women he probably entertained between those sheets, then she wondered how many of them she knew. Sakura, Ino, Temari....so many.

Sasuke looked down in what seemed like embarrassment. "Well you don't have to...if you don't want to" he said looking at his feet slide lightly across the wooden floor boards. _Am I that repulsive to her?_

"I don't think I want to." she replied also looking down, she felt so rude and mean. She'd never had the chance to reject someone, beggars can't be choosers. But she hated the thought that she had hurt the Uchiha's feelings, was it even possible?

"I didn't think so." He said moving to another room and leaving Hinata in a puzzled position. He knew Hinata wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed, what the hell was the point of trying. She only wanted Naruto and that was apparent but it still hurt just a bit. Normally a girl couldn't even look at his bed without undressing and throwing herself onto the cold, black sheets. Yet he still kept his cool and gave Hinata a sick feeling in her tummy. If she didn't want to sleep with him then she was definitely attracted to him, who wouldn't be.

Sasuke slid open another door, inside was a low futon and a night stand. "You can sleep here, this is where my father slept with his mistresses."Sasuke said looking at the room in what seemed like sheer anger or discontent.

"Would you...ever have a mistress?" Hinata questioned relation his father's relations to that of her own father's. She didn't understand the concept of needing multiple mates, when you are married you agree that one is enough and you would never dishonor them. But it was all lies, Naruto would never do anything like that.

"Of course, every important man has multiple concubines." He said without looking at the girl's face.

"That's so sick. You'd rather have sex with them than your own wife, how do you think it makes us feel?" she commented.

"Not too good. Then again, you're not my wife." he replied finally looking at the Hyuuga, noting that she looked fantastic without her coat. "But if you were I'd treat you like a queen."

"_Instead of like crap."_ she thought to herself, so it's not just every woman he treats like shit, just every woman he's not screwing.

"Are you propositioning me Sasuke?" Hinata asked, trying to hide the large grin that wanted to explode on her face and shoot out fireworks of the 'in your face' variety.

"No it was just a thought." He smirked "Sasuke Uchiha doesn't propose." he smiled, a sincere one, the first one Hinata had ever seen. "Nonetheless, if I had a mistress I would only fuck her in a private room, not because I respect the whore-because I respect my wife."

"How does that make any sense?" Hinata looked at him with great confusion. He was one of those people who were unreadable and liked it.

"You make love to your wife, but you just fuck a mistress. They don't matter at all. After a while of making love, it get's sickening. To do it you have to be attentive to her needs and you have to be a gentleman, when you fuck a common whore you don't really have to care about anything. You're the only one that matters. And just because you sleep with a mistress, doesn't mean you still don't make love to your wife." Sasuke said, it was finally making sense to Hinata and to be honest it was sort of sweet in a corrupted way.

"Of course I don't intend on being married, exceptfor being married to you for one night." He said, Hinata was surprised he didn't mock her about it, she had expected for him to tease her every minute up til the day they were married. She actually found that he was shy, incredibly shy or so it seemed.

He kept to himself mostly and for the first week they lived together Hinata saw that the most. He would disappear for days at a time. The barely even met eyes, maybe he wasn't shy, just too good to talk to her. He barely ate, even the fast food he bought normally went untouched until it reeked so bad Hinata had to throw it out. Sasuke Uchiha was a mystery man.


	5. If It's Unreal

Sasuke's house was definitely different than what the Hyuuga had thought. She thought everything would be primmed and ridden with royal colors and silk, velour, velvet. He would have a throne and he'd leave everyday training, many purring slave-girls would run to him to pamper and clean him. He would be served a lavish dinner each night, every meal from a different country, and he would eat this with imported wines on a silken bed mat as the girls brushed his hair. But it was the exact opposite, his entire home reeked of some type of thick paste. And the walls were the bleakest color of grey, the paint itself was chipping away from years of neglect.

Sasuke had a normal routine for himself, he'd leave in the morning after swallowing a massive amount of coffee, go to train, come back midday and sleep for about 2 hours, wake up and swallow twice as much coffee as before, he would leave again and finally return. He barely ever ate or slept in his own bed, when he got home he was normally exhausted and just plopped down on the sofa. Of course Hinata had lived there for only a week, who's to say this wasn't out of the ordinary.

________________________________________________

Hinata woke up early, her eyes were displeased by her barren room. She hadn't had the chance to redecorate, as if there was a point. She would be leaving soon enough. Everything in her room specifically smelled like cheap perfumes, dead roses, and sweat. "I bet Sasuke hasn't aired out this room in ages." Hinata said, referring to the horrid stench.

She pulled herself up from the low mat and scratched her back _"I wonder if we'll do it...in this room." _Hinata thought looking around then mentally slapping herself for the thought. _"You shouldn't be looking forward to this!"_ she wasn't looking forward to it but it was something that constantly pricked at her brain. She would belong to him for 13 minutes of her life yet she already felt like she belonged to him.

Nonetheless Hinata walked to the door and slid it open, peeking out to make sure the lurking Uchiha wasn't watching her. Peering both ways she slipped her small body through the crack, she had been wearing a silken night gown which was cut extremely low. She was actually very cold, in her home she had a personal shower which was connected to her room. She was sure there was one in the 'whore' room as well, there was a door attached to it although it was locked, maybe Sasuke just forgot there was a bath there. Hinata scurried down the hall, the nearest bath was Itachi's which she had redesigned to be her own.

It was a horrific sight really, Itachi was a teenage boy-a complete slob. There were molded wash cloths in the corner, underwear hanging from the shower bar, the toilet was left unflushed, a multitude of things floating through it. It was like a nuclear bomb had hit there, only the microscopic organisms survived. Since then she'd cleaned it, it was a dirty job but she got it done. The quality of the bathroom itself was not that great, the shower had low water pressure and the mirror was cracked in several places.

She stepped into the bathroom, the air in there was warm, which was different from most of the house. Hinata began running the sink, the shower's water pressure was too low to bathe in so the sink was her only door to cleanliness. She'd thought about using the bathrooms in the other side of the house but it was always so empty and depressing, not that the rest of his house wasn't. The water through the house was freezing so she guessed Sasuke didn't have any central heat. His home was weird, the man himself was weird, beyond the normal.

After Hinata quickly splashed in the crooked sink she shuffled back to her little 'whore' room, she slid open the hard door and dropped her towel onto the cold wooden floor with a hefty intake of breath. She shook her head and opened her black trunk which wasn't unpacked, she was having trouble determining what she wanted to wear because she couldn't find anything that matched. Kiba had just thrown everything in different boxes without the concern of what it was. Looking down into the contents she found such a delightful surprise. Picking up the dirty envelope and opening it, dust and dirt flew out along with the crumpled paper.

"From Naruto." Hinata said with a happy face, she'd gotten one the week before and it excited her very much, although it was always one of her greatest wonders how the letters always appeared in mysterious places. Last week one had appeared in her coat pocket only hours before it disappeared but that was the least of her concerns.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I may have spoken too soon before about everything getting better, it actually seems to be getting worse but I'm sure it's just a phase. The women here are so beautiful but none can compare to you, you're probably wondering how I'm getting these letters to you but don't worry about it the point is that I really miss you and I just wish I could see you._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

"It's the same." Sasuke said, Hinata spun around in great surprise that he was there, then she immediately covered herself and tucked the letter behind her back.

"What are you doing...in my room?" Hinata asked with the most mortified look across her face.

"As I recall, it was my room first and I didn't know you were in here" He said, his face was extremely straight but it irked the hell out of the heiress, her brows were in the most doubting position.

"Are you sure about that?" Hinata asked beginning to mumble as she turned her body away, grabbing the comforter from her low futon and draping it around herself.

"Oh Hinata Hyuuga." The Uchiha man chuckled to himself. "You are so conceded, so shallow." he said shaking his head with a vain smile. "So beautiful yet so dumb."

"You're not making any sense." Hinata said scrutinizing the situation and Sasuke's careless movements which made her confused whether he was joking or not.

"You're so full of it. You want to believe Naruto loves you so much, that's all you care about. You disregard your friends and family so you can be with that fool when in reality, he doesn't give a filthy crap about you." Sasuke said.

"Like you care about me?" she lashed.

"With how much I loath you, I think I still care about you more than that bastard but then again I really don't care whether you stay with him or not, he's just using you anyway." he uttered.

"And just how do you assume that?" Hinata gestured toward the clothes she'd worn the day before since she was at a complete disarray, there was laundry to be done and lot of it.

"The letters come it a pattern, one week everything is great, the next terrible, the next everything is worse, then the next everything is better. He's not coming back anytime soon." his tone was extremely doubting which made Hinata sick to the pit of her stomach.

"That's why I'm going to him! That's what this whole thing is about." she responded.

"Trust me, if he really cared about you he wouldn't have left in the first place. He might come back when he's sick of humping Suna women and then I still doubt he'll come back to you anyway."

"You're so cynical!" she squealed.

"Listen, I'm just trying to protect you, if you don't wanna listen don't come crying to me when you go to Suna and he kicks your ass to the curb." he yawned and began walking out of the room.

"There's just got to be more to it than that." Hinata spoke to herself, plopping her behind back on the futon. It drew Sasuke's attention, he gave her an informative look at the same time filled with question.

"What..do you mean?" he questioned with a pressured look at her form, her body language showed that she was filled with a sort of depression almost an aura of confusion.

"There's got to be more to love than that, if you're a woman you open a door to abuse, mentally. If you want to avoid it then..you will never find love, if you want to find love then you'll never avoid it." her philosophy was flawed, Sasuke noted the common mistake in the thought pattern.

"The truth about love is...if you choose to be in love you also choose to make yourself vulnerable, to be hurt that is. When you love someone no doubt they'll hurt you, most of the time unknowingly but it's apart of life, it's like losing a family member or being betrayed by a friend. It happens all the time and there's no way to avoid it-if you're lucky enough to find love then you shouldn't complain because some people don't have that chance." the words seemed to flow from his lips as he strolled down the hall into the obis of dark walls and hollow halls.

This left Hinata's head jumbled with many thoughts, it wasn't her fault she was in love, she didn't even know if she was truly in love in the first place.

_________________________________

kinda short chapter probably ridden with spelling mistakes but I will update 2 times later today because I really didn't try on this one


	6. Playing House

Hinata sighed to herself, Sasuke was more than mean, he was brutally honest. What hurt most was having to admit it. Hinata wanted to stay in bed all day and just ponder what Sasuke had said, but then she'd be an idiot for not understanding. A part of her did understand the other half just didn't want to. Just because Sasuke said it doesn't mean it's true, and just because Sasuke said it doesn't mean it's a lie either.

She decided to quit feeling sorry for herself, after all if Naruto didn't love her she'd know...right? So she stood up and dressed herself in the same clothes she'd worn the day before, as she couldn't find anything else, and exited the smelly room. The air in Sasuke's house was so thick and it smelled weird. She began her journey to the kitchen which was the only pleasant spot in the house. There she found Sasuke who apparently was especially hungry that morning because he was actually eating something.

"Sasuke...you're actually eating" Hinata said in surprise.

"So." he replied without looking up into Hinata's piercing gaze.

"Well you never eat." Hinata spoke withdrawing her gaze to peer at her hands, she was nervous, not mentally but physically. It happened often when she was younger, her hands would shake nervously but now as she is older it happens less often.

"By the looks of it neither do you." He finished what he was eating, which Hinata was questioning "You're scrawny, I've seen more meat on a small dog."

"Why must you insult me every opportunity you get?" Hinata sighed searching the cupboard for her cereal which she prayed Sasuke did not eat.

"Because you're so cute, somehow you've built up your self-esteem upside down, you think you're the smartest person on earth but you know you're just a loser. That's why you and Naruto are perfect for each other." He laughed to himself swallowing a massive amount of coffee which made Hinata cringe in disgust.

"I think you're jealous of Naruto." she spiked her tongue with the words that poured out like rapid waters held behind levis for so long.

"I am, I wish I had stupid little girls following me around with deep adoration and believing every dumb lie I tell." He mocked. "But even if I did I think I would still find the time to comb my hair or at least apply deodorant every now and again."

"...he could use some deodorant." Hinata said with her palms covering her red cheeks, _If Sasuke notices then I bet everyone does, I have to remember to get him a toiletry basket when I get to Suna._ Hinata thought to herself.

"Uh huh." Sasuke said glad that Hinata had finally found at least one flaw in the dobe. "By the way, there was a scroll in front of the door this morning."

"A scroll? Who was it from?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Hotaka something other. I didn't know who it was so I just threw it away." he said blandly poking at the meat on his silver fork.

"Hotaka Midori Hyuuga." Hinata said with a snaky tone, she was now fully convinced that Sasuke was trying to sabotage her life.

"Yeah that guy."

"Hotaka and Midori are my great aunt and uncle from the village of sun Sasuke!" She turned to him with a sour and worried face.

"So what."

"Where is the scroll now?!"

"I told you, I threw it away." Hinata looked down at the small trash bin in the corner of the room, it wouldn't be that difficult to find in there.

Hinata walked to the bin and immediately turned away from the putrid stench. She feared that if she looked directly at it, it would eat her soul or her eyes would melt out. "Sasuke, do you ever change the garbage bag?" Hinata turned to him pinching her nose.

"I change it every day." He said looking at her with deep offense.

"Then what's in here!" her voice became high with wonder.

"You know bananas, ramen, cereal, blood...vomit." he listed.

"Why do you have blood and vomit in your trash can?!" she half squealed. _"Who's hooker have you been strangling?!"_

"Don't ask questions, if you want the scroll back then I suggest you get over your germophobia and reach your little hand down in there and get it out."

Hinata grumbled to herself as she looked down into the disgusting pit of disease and fluids. She swallowed the lump in her throat, bent over and stuck her hand into the jungle of nastiness. She felt around for it, anything that was solid really, it almost felt like the waste rack from a sink. She hadn't realized Sasuke was eyeing her bum until he, for some unknown reason, felt the need to verbally announce it.

"Nice ass by the way." he said pouring himself another cup of coffee.

Hinata jumped and quickly removed her hands from the sess pool to cover her exposed bottom, unknowingly smearing thick fluids over her bottom. Sasuke laughed aloud at the clumsy girl, she didn't know which way was right and which way was down but she was a funny girl.

"Oh Sasuke look what you made me did! This was my only pair of pants." she complained, twisting her body to look at her bottom.

"You won't be needing them today anyway, we're supposed to meet your aunt and uncle for a gala back at the Hyuuga main flat." He spoke.

Hinata's expression immediately turned cross "You knew?!"

"Yup."

"So you made me do all that for nothing."

"Yup. You're so easy to manipulate. I see why Naruto likes you so much, one day I hope to find a girl as stupid as you."he sang to himself.

"You know what. I'm not even going to be angry with you, I'm elated to get out of these bleak, dark walls and go back to my home!" She huffed.

"Oh but this is your home, remember _Sweetheart_." He teased.

"Sasuke, why do women like you so much?" Hinata shook her head, now searching the cupboards for paper towels to wipe her butt, she hoped Sasuke didn't eat those as well.

"Because I'm a quality person."

"You don't seem like a quality person." Hinata responded doubting Sasuke's logic.

"I guess I'm only nice to women I've been in. Before I've been in them that is." he nodded.

"Sasuke we should prepare for the gala, the Hyuuga clan never throws a party unless it's going to last all day." Hinata quit searching for the cereal, she knew Sasuke had probably devoured in 8 seconds flat.

"I don't see the point in going, we're already an hour late." Sasuke rose from his stool and stretched his arms.

"An hour late?! Sasuke you have no priority! If I'm late for that my father will rip me to pieces. We get a lot of our finances from Hotaka and Midori, since they found out we're marrying they're probably going to shower my father with congratulatory dollars." Hinata began as she quickly roamed every drawer for a nail file which was her new obsession since she broke her golden hair comb.

"Alright alright alright, I'm getting dressed." Sasuke submitted.

"Wear a tuxedo." Hinata called down the hall after Sasuke's slow moving body.

__________________________________________________________________

Hinata and Sasuke, once again stood at the large gates of the Hyuuga flat, it wasn't overwhelming but it seemed like a place they'd perpetually dread for the rest of their lives.

"Sasuke did you comb your hair?" Hinata asked her phoney fiancé as she straightened the bow tie on Sasuke's suit as he leaned to the side showing no interest.

"Yes _mom_, I know it's hard to believe but most guys comb their hair everyday." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"What about your mustache? Did you shave?" Hinata said grabbing the sides of his face and inspecting them closely.

"I don't have a mustache." Sasuke said.

"What about your beard?" Hinata asked with the same scrutiny.

"Didn't I just say I don't have facial hair!" he responded angrily.

"You said you didn't have a mustache, you said nothing about a beard." Hinata said. "....And why don't you have a mustache?!"

"Because I don't, my father didn't have a mustache." he answered.

"It's still weird." Hinata huffed again as she watched the guards approach to open the gates. "Now remember Sasuke, no swearing, no fighting, and no talking to other girls."

"Ugh, why?" Sasuke sighed angrily sounding like a little kid.

"Because we need to make this marriage seem legit, now put your arm around me."Hinata demanded.

"I liked you when you were quiet." Sasuke complained before sliding his arm around Hinata's thin waste.

"Good evening Lady Hinata and Lord Sasuke." The guards voice was heavy and droned, it was easy to tell he was tired and sick of standing outside all morning.

"Good evening to you as well Kaori, you look excellent this morning." Hinata nodded to him and smiled at her 'fiancé' who looked as if he was going to die of boredom.

The two walked inside arm in arm and they would have never guessed there would be almost 200 people inside. As they arrived everyone turned to the with bright expressions and kind words.

"Oh congratulation Lady Hinata."

"Oh how handsome his he!"

"I watched you grow from a little girl."

"You make the perfect couple!"

"Oh he's got strong arms!"

"You'll have many children!"

"You should come live with me in Amegakure!"

"No! They should come live with me in Mizu!"

"Nami is much nicer!"

"Oh how you've grown my darling!"

"When is the wedding? I cannot wait!"

"I'll have to send you all the antiques from my first estate!"

"No! She's getting the furniture from mine and Kenjiro's first estate!"

"I'm so glad you found yourself a man Hinata!"

"Now that's a bright girl right there!"

"Yes yes, thank you." Hinata said in a low voice as she attempted to push her way through the crowd and somehow lost Sasuke. She looked back to see he had been caught by some elderly women that were friends of her father's."Sasuke." she groaned going back and grabbing his hand.

"Thank you, you saved my life." he said with traumatized eyes as he scratched himself.

"Sasuke, I'm going to go talk to Hotaka and Midori. You go and occupy yourself." Hinata said separating from the lengthy man.

Sasuke just stood there unaware of what to do next when he spotted Hanabi stirring a small cup of tea which she didn't seemed pleased with, fact: kids don't like tea, Sasuke knew that himself. His mother used to make him keep down gallons of tea each day because it kept you from having acne.

Sasuke casually stood next to her, she didn't notice him right away. He leaned in on her small form, "Hey Hanabi...what ya doing?" he asked, he was dying of boredom.

Hanabi merely looked up at his tall for, he towered over her. "Get away from me freak!" she said giving him a stiff punch in his goodies.

Sasuke gasped before grabbing his crotch and twisting in pain "Little bitch." he mumbled turning around and seeing the tall platform full of alcoholic drinks. _"Ooh open bar."_ Sasuke thought before running to the high desk.

...

"Hinata, it's been so long since I've seen you, I come back and you're married." Her aunt said in a toothy, high-class variety of joy.

"Engaged actually." Hinata said looking down at the suspicious drink Midori had handed her.

"Oh, you're nervous are you? Don't be, I'm sure Sasuke will take excellent care of you, right Dear." she said turning to Hotaka who was caught up in one of the nurses' bottoms.

"Of course Hanabi, Sasuke is a good man!" he smiled jolly.

"Dear, this one is Hinata. Hi-na-ta." She said informatively to her husband who was dreadfully senile.

"Oh Hinata, well where's Hanabi? I came to see her husband." He said looking around.

"Great uncle Hotaka, Hanabi is 12." Hinata said.

"Who's Hanabi?!" He asked. Hinata just shook her head.

"Oh I think Hotaka needs a little break, go on, go sit down dear." she shooed him away. The old man slid his wrinkled feet across the room to the low couch.

"Oh where is that fiancé of yours, I've been dying to formally meet him!" said Midori looking past Hinata's shoulder for the boy.

"Sasuke, Darling." Hinata called for him in a sickly sweet voice, he immediately speed walked to where she was and rapped his long arm around her. "Sasuke my love, tell Midori about...are you drunk?" Hinata asked completely mortified.

"That depends on what your definition of drunk is." Sasuke said continuing to sip from the champagne glass in his palm.

"Haha oh he's a class act this one!" Midori pointed to Sasuke with a throaty laugh.

"Oh Midori, you are so beautiful, you've definitely aged gracefully." Sasuke gushed with an alcohol induced enthusiasm.

"Oh Sasuke you are such a charmer, no wonder this one loves you so much." She said grabbing Sasuke's boney cheeks.

"Midori you are just the sunshine through the darkest days!" Sasuke smiled and moved his hips happily.

"Oh Hinata how lucky you are to have him, I know you look forward to your wedding night!" Midori laughed. _"Oh God, why is everyone so perverted..."_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Oh yes I look forward to every minute we spend together!" Sasuke gawked as he grabbed the Hyuuga's waste, pulling her closer. Hinata's nose barely brushed his before she pulled herself out of his menacing grip.

"Sasuke what the hell!" she shouted, hugging herself.

"I was just going to kiss you Darling." Sasuke smiled, Hinata was fully convinced Sasuke was completely drunk, he continued his failing attempts to lean into her as she pushed him away.

"I don't understand this Hinata, kiss your future husband." Midori insisted, Hinata could taste the offense on her tongue, marriage was very important to Hotaka and Midori.

"Hinata you should listen to your great aunt because old people are always right and when they're wrong they're still adorable so you have to listen to them or....or something." His words were jumbled and made no sense, Hinata could smell the hot liquor on his lips.

It happened instantly like they're lips were magnetically drawn together, Hinata was still confused by the impact along with Sasuke's attempts to make it an open mouth kiss which was much too far for Hinata's standards. She felt Sasuke's arms wrap tightly around her's as he rubbed her shoulder's sensually, it sent shivers down Hinata's spine. When the kiss finally broke Sasuke's arms still held Hinata's body for dear life, their foreheads kneeled against each other which allowed Sasuke to look deep into Hinata's eyes. Hinata, unfortunately, also looked into his. They were like a dead end, pools of acid, plutonium and everything Hinata was sure would kill her. The gaze broke her apart, though he was drunk, his stare was absolutely sober. His eyes almost pierced her soul and she was glad when Sasuke finally, finally let go of her small form. Even after they separated, Hinata's eyes still stayed with his. It was like he was suddenly a different person to her, suddenly he was less perverted and selfish and more deep and mysterious.

"Hinata." Sasuke said.

"Yes." she responded still looking deep into his eyes as if she was taking a peek into his soul.

"...I'm going back to the bar." Sasuke said bluntly before returning to his post, he must have been out of his high, he seemed more serious. At any rate, Hinata just continued to stare at the gorgeous man even as he started to walk away.


	7. AfterDinner Games

Hinata and Sasuke sat together at the dinner table once again, although this time it was the larger one. Sasuke had realized why Hinata hated it, you felt like everyone was looking at you but this was only because everyone was looking at them. Dinner was being served and Sasuke wasn't quite feeling up to eating after drowning himself in about 10 gallons of vodka over a range of 9 hours. Yuudai, who was the head chef in the household, had cooked Horenso no goma and teriyaki. The meal itself made Sasuke quail along with the many old ladies lusting after him.

"So Hinata, if you're really engaged, how come you don't have a ring?" Hanabi insisted upon annoying the both of them.

"Cause stupid little fucks like you get on my god damn nerves" Sasuke hissed at the young girl.

"Sasuke!" Hinata turned to him.

"Father!" Hanabi cried.

"Hanabi has a point Hinata, you don't have a ring." Hiashi agreed with Hanabi as she confidently nodded her head.

Hinata was sure she would break apart right then and there, she hadn't thought about a ring. It almost seemed like she was taking it too far. She searched her mind for something to say, anything that sounded coherent and wouldn't make her father turn away from her. It's one thing when he does it alone, a whole different situation when she gets scoffed at in front of all her relatives.

"It's an Uchiha tradition. The ring is given to the bride by the groom's mother and since my mother is dead and what not, I'm still figuring out who will replace her during the ceremony." Sasuke said. Hinata could not believe it, drunk Sasuke was smarter than sober Sasuke? Maybe Sasuke just analyzed the situation and came up with something quick, either way it was brilliant.

"I suppose that makes sense...Hanabi eat the spinach parts too, not just the chicken." Hiashi said very fatherly as he turned to his mischievous daughter who grumbled to herself while looking at the dreaded meal. "Sasuke, you should eat as well."

Sasuke looked down at the plate and groaned, he already felt sick to his stomach, he didn't think he could keep down anything else. "Who's idea was it to have spinach at a gala?" Sasuke whispered to Hinata, his grief written all over his face.

"It's not spinach Sasuke, it's Horenso no goma." Hinata corrected. "And some chef worked very hard on it."

"Then why aren't you eating it?" Sasuke investigated Hinata's hypocritical attitude.

"Well, I'm allergic to Sesemi seeds." Hinata replied. "My father isn't exactly the most considerate person on Earth Sasuke. Besides, there will be cake after."

"Hinata, if I eat this, I'm gonna vomit." Sasuke warned as he began poking at the meal with his fork.

"Sasuke, please." Hinata hummed.

"Fine." Sasuke submitted. "But I want vodka... and rum, and I don't want the light rum either-I want the hard stuff. And I want olives...with tooth picks." he cried to himself as he began picking up the moist pieces of stringy spinach with his fork.

"Yes yes you can have vodka and whatever you want, just eat." Hinata urged quietly as she aggressively rubbed the Uchiha's back.

_________________________________________________________

By the end of the meal Sasuke felt like his internal organs were rebelling against him. Every time he moved he could feel his insides swaying around like a carnival ride. Although his stomach was turning inside out, Sasuke still found the physical energy to pour 13 more gallons of hard liquor down his throat.

"Sasuke, why do you have to drink so much?" Hinata said to him while they were finally in a secluded area of the room.

"I was bored." He answered with a shrug, continuing to swallow more alcohol.

"Sasuke if you keep drinking like this, your body will refuse to keep it all down." Hinata warned him.

"Too late." He managed to get out before making a speedy trail to the kitchen, Hinata merely followed him although her concern wasn't imitated this time around.

By the time they'd reached the kitchen Sasuke's face was contorted in something that looked almost demonic, it was easy to tell he was in pain although Hinata could never imagine it. Alcohol, Sasuke Uchiha's only enemy. She tried to comfort him by rubbing his boney back but apparently it wasn't helping him much at all. He stood over the chrome trash can with his hands clutching his abdominal area. Hinata winced as the waterfall of mixed, undigested materials poured from his lips. Hinata at least grabbed his ebony locks before they were covered in the whole mess. The sounds Sasuke was making made Hinata feel very sympathetic for the sick man, she'd never imagined that Sasuke got sick...ever.

"I think that's all of it." Sasuke said still standing over the soiled can.

"You should lay down, you could have alcohol poisoning and we cannot afford to have you rushed to the hospital." Hinata insisted as she helped the Uchiha up from his slump. She led the sick boy upstairs, into her original bedroom, it was slightly under furnished but it was well enough, no worse than a hospital bed. "You can lay on the couch for a moment." Hinata said pointing to the snow white couch near the wall.

Sasuke followed her directions and threw his body down on the couch, his head had already started pounding and he was becoming very dizzy, nonetheless he was still mostly intoxicated so he was happy at any rate.

"How do you feel?" Hinata asked putting her hand on the man's burning forehead.

"How do you think I feel?" Sasuke retorted rudely at Hinata which made her slightly upset, she was just trying to help after all.

"Crackers and ginger-ale normally get rid of an upset stomach, cucumbers and salt do that as well and I bet you could use a few painkillers." Hinata said, she left the room in search for the items leaving Sasuke alone, in the back of her head she hoped he didn't die in his sleep.

"Hinata dear, where's that fiancé of yours?" Hinata's aunt asked as she knelt over the refrigerator in search of ginger-ale and cucumbers.

"Oh um...Sasuke's...in the bathroom, you know spinach goes right through you!" Hinata chuckled and returned to the irritating light of the refrigerator.

"Oh well do tell him I asked for him." She smiled, turning around and noticing Hotaka who looked more confused than ever.

"I will, thank you." Hinata said passively before jogging up the stairs with the cold items in her palms.

She entered the room and flicked on the light switch, then dropped the items onto the counter near the door. "Sasuke I found crackers and cucumbers but no ginger-ale, so I brought peppermint tea." she said approaching the poor man.

"Ugh, turn the lights off, my eyes hurt like hell." He said covering his dark eyes with his palm.

"Oh sorry." Hinata responded by immediately turning the lights off, she picked up the plate of cucumbers and crackers and brought them over to where Sasuke lay half asleep. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat this, it'll make you feel better." Hinata said pushing the food in his face.

"I told you, I'm not hungry! If you had listened to me the first time we wouldn't be in this mess." he grumbled turning his back to her.

"I didn't tell you to poison yourself with alcohol." Hinata argued.

"But you did make me down all that gross spinach."

"For the last time Sasuke, it's not spinach, it's-"

"It's Horenso no goma, yes I know." He said.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Hinata huffed, turning her head away from the grouchy man on her couch, slapping him in the face with her dark tresses.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Hinata turned to this man who had a change of heart? His words were legit although Hinata could not believe for one second Sasuke Uchiha cared about her feelings. "I'm so sorry." his voice was faint and his eyes were closed, Hinata was not sure if he was maybe just talking in his sleep or if he meant it. "I'm such...a bastard."

"Sasuke, you're not a...bastard." Hinata sighed sympathetically.

"I'm in pain, I think I'm going to die." He groaned.

"Don't be silly Sasuke, you've been through worse things than this, you're not going to die." Hinata giggled, a bit worried.

"Hinata...you're the best." Sasuke commented, what he was doing- the whole act confused Hinata. She wasn't sure if he was sincere and if he was, did she want him to be? It all seemed to come out too fast for her to comprehend. "Out of every girl in this stupid village, in the world, you're the only one I care about." he opened his eyes, which to Hinata seemed to double in size. He was honest.

"Sasuke, you don't have to say this, you're not going to die." Hinata assured him.

"I wouldn't say it, if I didn't mean it."

"So that means...you're in love...with me?" Hinata asked, paying complete attention to his answer, it seemed as if it was taking weeks for him to respond.

"No. I could never be in love with you Hinata."

Hinata's heart instantly deflated, she didn't even know why she'd gotten so excited. She was in a committed relationship with Naruto and he was the only one she wanted. In fairy tale land she was also in a committed relationship with Sasuke, and of course she cared about him but never as much as Naruto. "Why would you tell me all this...just to shoot me down?"

"So what I think of you matters?" Hinata dreaded the vain smirk that returned to Sasuke's face, she knew the entire thing was a charade but she couldn't help but be honest.

"Somewhat." she answered truthfully. "But since I care about your well-being, I'd really like it if you ate the cucumbers, so you can be better." Hinata said handing him the small plate. She was pleased that he finally submitted to her clause and began eating the circular things.

"You know Hanabi is my least favorite of all your relatives." Sasuke announced to Hinata for no apparent reason.

"I know. I know." Hinata spoke softly, nodding her head to Sasuke's thought.

"How long is this gala thing supposed to last anyway?"

"Normally they last all day and night, it's about 8pm right now. That's when the heavy drinking starts." Hinata answered, feeling Sasuke's forehead once again.

"I wish I could drink heavy." Sasuke moaned.

"You don't need anymore alcohol." Hinata disagreed.

"You should have a drink, you're so tense."

"I'm tense because I really want to convince my father that we're actually engaged." Hinata replied. "I have to see Naruto again."

"When are you gonna realize you're too good for him."

"He's too good for me." Hinata shook her head, _"It's true, he's so much stronger and nicer, and he's so confident and always happy. He deserves so much better than me."_

"Don't sell yourself short. If Naruto is too good for you, then he's not gonna find any better." Sasuke said as he pushed his face from the surface of the couch and brought himself to sitting position where his face was leveled to Hinata's. Then before Hinata had a chance to protest, he pressed his mouth against hers with a steady force. Like always, Hinata rejected his methods and pushed him away. Although she was doing the right thing by her standards, it left her with an empty feeling.

"Hinata you're so jumpy." Sasuke said smoothly, clutching her shoulders gently and pushing her lips against his once again. It was a slow kiss, Hinata did not struggle against him although she didn't quite enjoy the feeling of his breath in her top lip. Just when Hinata was sure her lungs would burst, the two separated. Sasuke removed himself from the couch and grabbed the panting girl's arm, pulling her from her seated position on the floor. Their lips made contact one quick time before Hinata freed herself of the man's intoxicating grip.

"Sasuke, you're still drunk." Hinata said wiping her mouth of any saliva that may have resided. "You won't remember later." Sasuke, who seemed to be ignoring her chatter drew her closer for another intimate kiss, Hinata's first motion was physical objection. She attempted to push him away but the harder she tried, the stronger his grip proceeded.

"Please don't reject me." he whispered between deep kisses. Hinata was confused as to what was happening and as to what was going to happen, her mind was over run with things she didn't want to think about at the time. Being there with Sasuke just seemed so much more simple. She allowed herself to be overcome by him when his hands began to roam her body. He pushed her into his chest, closer to his soul when he collapsed on the couch, they separated for just a moment. Sasuke sat back on the couch as Hinata sat on his lap facing him and they were at it again. It was the most intimate thing Hinata had ever felt in her life, she'd thought it would happen with Naruto, she almost felt guilty for it.

Sasuke's boney hands raked up Hinata's back which made her shiver in arousal. He slid his palms up the bottom of her short dress, sliding it up to her bottom to unclasp her bra which recieved enough attention from the woman to have her object. "Sasuke no."

"Please Hinata." she looked down into his eyes, although she couldn't see them well in this light she could sense a sort of desperation. His tone wasn't aggressive, it was somewhat of a pleading sense. Regardless of what Hinata was going to say next Sasuke returned to his actions, successfully pulling the bra from Hinata's persona. Sasuke's heart nearly stopped, it seemed like only in his dreams he ever got to see Hinata's famous assets up close and personal although he couldn't quite see them because of the dress she was wearing. He felt them in pure adoration.

Hinata herself quaked from the contact of Sasuke's hands and her chest and Sasuke's 'friend' with her thigh. She withdrew that member of her body away from Sasuke's happy 'friend' in pure shock. "That's supposed to happen." Sasuke commented, unsure if the Hyuuga girl was shy or just plain stupid.

"Sasuke...we can't do _that_." Hinata said mortified and pulled Sasuke's hands from her dress. The cursed blush that haunted her childhood had returned.

"Hinata you shouldn't be ashamed of your body. You're perfect." he insisted, pressing his palms against her covered back side.

"No. Don't say that, I'm not perfect and it has nothing to do with my-" Hinata began before she was stunned by the bright light that shined through her bedroom door like the second coming of Jesus.

"Hinata, Father and uncle Osamu are doing shots, and they wanted to know...if.....you......." Hanabi began then slowed down, finally noticing what the two of them were doing before yelping and running away.

"Hanabi! Wait!" Hinata attempted to explain again but it was far too late as always. Sasuke watched the girl run and laughed to himself.

"Sasuke." Hinata sighed, shaking her head in shame.

"Don't worry, she'll just think I'm hurting you." The Uchiha whispered in Hinata's ear, demanding with his hands access to her body once again.

"Sasuke, Hanabi is 12 years old. She knows what sex is." Hinata explained to the dumbfounded Uchiha. _"Not that we're having sex..."_

"I don't see how that affects what we're doing."

"Sasuke you may not realize but I don't want this to go as far as you do." Hinata tried to say honestly without sounding like a total bitch and a user. "Sasuke?...." Hinata looked down after a long silence to see the uchiha passed out in a sitting position, her first guess was that the Uchiha had poisoned himself with alcohol, like she predicted before.

"Sasuke." she said in a normal tone, hoping the man would return to consciousness. "Sasuke." she said more sing-song like this time, shaking his broad shoulders.

"What?" he groaned, half awake if anything.

"Sasuke...if you're tired you should at least sleep in a bed." She grabbed his long arm and guided him out of the dark room, across the hall were the guest beds. She opened the thin door and managed to allow Sasuke's weight to settle on the queen sized bed. He was asleep by the time he made contact with the silken sheets. Hinata just stood there for a moment, staring at the sleeping man. He looked almost like a child, only at peace when he slept, the only time he didn't scowl. She gave him a content nod before slowly walking away. Sasuke's lengthy arm reached out and his palm grabbed her thin wrist lightly.

"Don't leave me." Hinata turned her head violently to him, she hadn't realized he was still awake. "You can lay here with me, don't worry. I won't grope you are touch you or anything." He sounded so much like a young boy, Hinata couldn't believe he was so sensitive, she wasn't even sure you could use Sasuke and sensitive in the same sentence. She acknowledged his plea and surrendered to him. He made a small space for her by rolling onto his back, Hinata slid under the sheets of the soft piece of furniture. It almost seemed like they were married already, she slept in his bed and his arm, which was draped around her, gave her reassurance and security. It was perfect in an ironic sort of way.

"Hinata...I won't forget."


	8. You're Like Hyuuchiha or is it Uchiuuga?

Hinata hadn't realized everything that happened the night before as she awoke that morning. It seemed normal, besides the fact that she was in a guest bed, she was in her own home. She felt safe but nostalgic, like the entire engagement thing was just a dream until she rolled over on him. He looked as if he were in a cocoon, his entire body was covered by the pale blanket. She clutched her tiny hands on to the sheets and ripped them from Sasuke's person, he squirmed slightly under the light.

"Hinata, why do have to wake up so damn early?" He griped, turning away from the light although it seemed pointless, the light is everywhere.

"Sasuke, you're wasting your life by sleeping all day, I've never seen a man so lazy." Hinata spotted a comb on the dresser, running over to it like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Well when you really have no one to wake up for, you might as well sleep until you're not tired anymore." Sasuke said, finally giving in to the Hyuuga's stern message. Hinata sat near the wardrobe and combed her hair softly, it was one of her habits that kept her from blushing. Naruto had gotten her the golden comb, she wore it down so much with her nervous raking, it broke in half. Since then she'd started filing her nails like there was no tomorrow, she had half a mind to go throughout the flat and take all the combs like taking soap from a hotel.

"You're not mad?" Sasuke asked with a small grunt before getting out of the abused bed.

"Mad about what?" Hinata seemed unusually jolly that morning, maybe it was because she was finally returning the her favorite fulfilling habit.

"About last night. You didn't forget, did you?"

"Sasuke." She spoke before setting the comb on top of the low wardrobe for a brief moment, turning to him. "It's not like you raped me, I let you do it, and I didn't lose my virginity. I don't plan on it happening again but I didn't object to it. There is no reason for me to be upset with you." She finished with a bright smile and returned to her addicting task. "How is your stomach, most importantly, how's your head now that you've woken up?"

"Like some stupid kid keeps hitting me in the eye with a rock every time I move." he moaned.

At the door came a rapping, a persistent one which left Hinata and Sasuke with cold blood. They had no idea what to do, either way the situation looked bad. If Hiashi found the two of them together like this, even if they didn't do anything, someone would be in trouble. Hinata gave Sasuke a stressed look, it was desperate, she really didn't want to be called out this early in the game. Sasuke, who seemed absolutely calm, made a motion which gave Hinata a feeling of reminiscence, he turned himself into a lamp, with a puff of smoke. Hinata herself, jumped up and jerked the door open to see her father's piercing face.

"Hinata...where's Sasuke?" he questioned looking around the room.

"He left, he wasn't feeling well so he went back to his flat." Hinata lied expertly. Sasuke, who was currently a lamp, smirked at how good she was getting.

"Where were you two at the gala last night, you missed shots, uncle Osamu was very disappointed."

"I apologize, Sasuke was so ill from the horenso no goma, I just felt as though I should care for him until he was well enough to leave." Hinata was happy that she wasn't a total liar, part of her story was true as the other half was a big shit of a lie.

"Wait til I get my hands on that chef." Hiashi grumbled under his breath as he turned to walk away, looking much like he had a stick stuck up his nether-regions. "Oh and Hinata." Hiashi turned around, remembering something he wanted to ask about. "I spoke with Hanabi earlier this morning and she told me that, when she came to retrieve the both of you last night, you two were.....engaging in-" Hinata felt the need to answer right then and there before he started using hand motions.

"Nothing like that Father, we were only embracing, Hanabi lies." Hinata insisted, her guard finally fell when Hiashi nodded and marched away. She shut the door with a large exhale, the time of reckoning was over. "Sasuke?" She called for the man. She slowly tip-toes over to the lap, lightly poking it. Her heart stopped when the entire thing exploded, leaving smoke and dust to flood the entire room. She shooed the smoke with her palms, letting out an exhausted cough before realizing the Uchiha had vanished.

"Ugh Sasuke." She huffed, grabbing the comb from the dresser. "You could at least poof me home." She grumbled exiting the room and slamming the door with a loud 'thump'.

__________________________________________________

"Hinata you look beautiful, besides the wrinkly dress. Come in." Sakura Haruno spoke, as she pulled the door open wider for the Hyuuga to come in. They'd been good friends for a while, after Hinata got over the whole 'object of Naruto's affection' thing.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be wearing a dress?" Sakura asked, walking into her small kitchen booth.

"It's a long story...are those my pants, and my earrings?" Hinata speculated, her hands on her hips. They were typical best friends, always borrowing things from each other without permission. Regardless of who had it, they always knew where to find it when they needed it.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you I borrowed them from your chest 3 weeks ago, I knew you wouldn't mind." She replied, stirring a pot of water on the stove.

"Sakura, I wish you'd stop taking my things without asking." Hinata sighed, plopping down on her friend's sinky sofa.

"Well, you still have my mood ring!" Sakura turned to her.

"Sakura, it's my mood ring that I let you borrow 3 years ago and just got back last month." Hinata corrected as she sniffed the dull candles on Sakura's coffee table. Her entire house was a mess, unlike Hinata, Sakura had a life. She didn't have time to run around cleaning all day, often Hinata would begin to involuntarily clean Sakura's house. It had already started with the damp towel draped over the chair arm.

"Hinata, didn't I say not to clean my TV area! I won't be able to find anything if you do, if you want to clean something, why don't you clean my boyfriend's bathroom. That place is a mess." Sakura said without looking up from her 'attention consuming' task.

"Alright Sakura, whatever you say." Hinata spoke sarcastically, making her trail down the narrow hall and to the left. Hinata liked Sakura's house because it was so small but so cluttered. "If I can find 'your boyfriend's' bathroom in this mess." Hinata was sure there was no boyfriend, Sakura had been 'dating' this man for about 4 months and Hinata had never seen him. She was beginning to think Sakura was a little crazy or maybe in denial, if there was another person living there besides her, Hinata would have seen him. Regardless to what was true and what was fake, Hinata walked into the bathroom and began sorting clean and dirty clothes.

"So why are you wearing a wrinkled dress at 10 in the morning?" Sakura asked, adding a can of vegetables to the boiling water, in a slightly louder voice. She was easy to hear because of the thin walls and short distance from where Hinata was so they often spoke from across the house.

"Well yesterday, Sasuke and I went to a gala which is like a party, at the Hyuuga main flat." Hinata called back, she looked at how gross the inside of the toilet was and shivered.

"Oh fancy. Can I have your dress?" Sakura called back.

"Well, it's a little big around the bust area, maybe Manami can take it in a few stitches or I can show you where I found it. Anyways, All of my relatives were there, although Neji wasn't there, I'm sure he had something to do. They were all really nice and everything was going pretty good until I made a mistake and left Sasuke alone by the bar."

"Yeah, I heard he was a heavy drinker." Sakura began stirring the soup, turning her head away from the stench of the day-old beef she was going to add to it. "God dammit, my boyfriend left the meat out again!"

Hinata ignored Sakura's complaints and continued with her tale. "So he got really drunk, then Yuddai, our chef, made Horenso no goma."

"Wait, aren't you allergic to sesemi seeds? Your father's an ass." Sakura called, looking through her cabinet for something to pinch her nose with.

"I didn't want to insult Yuddai so I just made Sasuke eat it, one of us had to. And after he at it,guess what? He when right back to drinking! Then he threw up!" Hinata complained, grabbing the toilet wand and scrubbing the bowl furiously.

"Eww gross, then what happened?"

"Theeeeeennnnnnnnnn......thenwewentupstairsandIgotcucumbersandginger-aletomakehisstomachfeelbetterbuthedidn'twanttoeatitsowearguedforlike3secondsandhetoldmehesortakindalikedmealittlebitsortaandthenItoldhimIsortakindalikedhimtoosortaandthenhekissedmeandwekindamadeoutandhegottofeelmyboobiesthenHanabiwalkedinandshewasall"ahh!omg"andthensheranawayandSasukewasall"shedoesn'tknowwhatsexis!"butIobjectedandthenhetotallyblewoffwhatiwassayingandfellasleeplikeafatbastardsoItookhimtotheguestbedandwefellasleeptogether and basically that's it." Hinata said like it was nothing. Before she could let out a sigh, Sakura ran into the room and tripped over a bottle of shampoo which caused her face to hit the tiled floor.

"YghmaghoghwghSaghugh?" She mumbled on the ground.

"What?" Hinata asked faintly pulling up her astonished friend.

"You made out with Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at her friend, it was a whole different side of Hinata, a horny, trampy side that Sakura couldn't get used to. "What happened to no making out with random men?! So when I go to a party and I see a guy I wanna-"

"No! Sakura it wasn't like that. He was sick and I felt bad for him..."Hinata looked down at the ground, fully ready to take on the dose of shame her friend was going to drop on her.

"What about Naruto!" Sakura squealed. "I thought you were in love with him!"

"Everything is always about Naruto, when are things gonna be about me?" Hinata pouted pointing to herself.

"Everything is always about Naruto because everything IS always about you! You want to be with Naruto, you're in love with Naruto, so you're going to be with Naruto!" Sakura spoke aggressively shaking Hinata by her shoulders.

"How am I supposed to know he feels the same way about me?" Hinata said, grabbing Haruno's shoulders and shaking her in the same fashion.

"Well, I'd think he loved you a lot to be writing letters to you on the regular!" Sakura shook Hinata back.

"Like 10 word letters that all sound the same! If he loved me, he wouldn't have left me here!" It was now turning into a wild shaking contest, Sakura was winning at this point.

"And I bet Sasuke told you that too!"

"Sasuke wouldn't lie, if it didn't amuse him, he cares about me!"

"Oh brother, someone's got a Sasuke crush! I could understand if you were 12, maybe 13, but 17?! It's a little too late to see the 'good' in that guy."

"I don't have a Sasuke crush, he has a Hinata crush, he practically told me so!"

"He's just messing with your feelings. He's trying to break you and Naruto up so he can get in your pants! You're way too good for him!"

"Aren't you sick of everyone telling you, you're too good for everyone? If you don't learn to settle for someone, then you'll never find love." Hinata pried Sakura's hands from her now bruised shoulders, both their hair was a mess.

"Oh my god, you're in love with him! This is the worst thing to happen since Kiba found out about Akamaru's other girlfriend."

"No! No! No! No! No! No!....no...no. I'm not in love with him, Sakura that's ridiculous...and what?" Hinata questioned the reference to Akamaru's apparent 2 timing.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. I just can't believe, Hinata Hyuuga is falling for Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata Uchiha. Mrs Sasuke Uchiha. SasuHina. Hyuuchiha or is it Uchiuuga?" Sakura's rambling was starting to make Hinata sick to her stomach. "I wonder what it'll be like to have sex with him...he's gotta have an eight...nine inch-"

"Oh God Sakura!" Hinata shook her head more and covered her ears, although she was 17, a lot about sex was still a mystery to her. She didn't know much about it besides what Naruto had told her which is part of what turned her off from the act. She didn't want the details, she'd actually hoped she was drunk the night of their wedding and forgot about everything. She'd hoped.

"No, I doubt it. 7 inches seems more human, although I have seen men with 10 inches. Why not? Sasuke could have 9 inches at the most, but he's just too skinny to be packing that much." Sakura insisted upon thinking out loud, she finally raised herself from the floor and began walking from the trash jungle, back into the kitchen.

Hinata just sat there with what she hoped was a pair of Sakura's underwear and not...something else, It seemed like every time she talked with someone, it ended like she'd done something wrong. Maybe she was making a mistake. She actually hadn't thought about that night for a while, she was wondering how it would be. Sasuke was a shifty character, sometimes he was nice and sometimes he was really rude, what would he be on that night?


	9. The House Guest

"Whoa Hinata! I can't believe you cleaned my boyfriend's whole bathroom! You're an angel!" Sakura gushed excitedly at the sparkly clean bathroom Hinata presented her. She grabbed her with the deepest adoration.

"It's just a bathroom Sakura." Hinata said withdrawing from her friend's smothering stranglehold.

____________________________________________________________

Hinata pulled open Sasuke's lead front door, she didn't understand why he would have a lead front door! She supposed he did have enemies. She found him laying on the sofa, watching television.

"Sasuke, what's up with you leaving me at the Hyuuga estate?" Hinata fussed, stomping over to Sasuke who didn't seem to notice she was there. "I had to walk all the way here." Hinata's pout didn't seem to phase Sasuke, he just sat there and watched television as if Hinata hadn't even walked in.

Hinata, in a bare whim to get his apologetic attention, plopped on the couch next to him. She looked in his direction, noting he didn't return the look. She inched a bit closer, leaning her face in to look at his. _"Another shadow clone perhaps?"_ She waved her pail hand in the Uchiha's face. "Sasuke? Are you awake? Don't you see me?!" She half whined.

"Oh I see you, I'm just ignoring you." he responded and continued to stare into the blinking TV.

"I guess you turned back into mean Sasuke." Hinata said with a sigh, it was fun while it lasted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata inwardly laughed, criticism draws his attention. He sat up on his elbows and his eyebrows were in a priceless position.

"You're so shifty, one day you're nice and the next day you're mean. You're bipolar." Hinata finished, picking up envelopes on the table and reading addresses.

"Bipolarity deals with manic depression." Sasuke's look changed from questioning to sarcastic. Hinata was very immature in some aspects, with the thought that she knows most everything when she only knows the half of it.

"You're manically depressed." She responded, her nonsensical smile returning. She immediately began shuffling through papers and things on the coffee table and sideboard. Sasuke, who's interest was perked by the Hyuuga's incessant teasing, walked to where she stood tall with her eyes set on the stack of envelopes in her hands.

"Well if I'm bipolar, you're a tease." he lurked behind her, although it was less than a lurk as she could sense his presence on the back of her neck.

"And how do you figure that?" Hinata dropped the envelopes on the floor as she was spun around by her waist to face Sasuke. They were very close for enemies, facial features were in perfect view and her hands scaled his sculpted chest, his wrapped around her waist and hips like vises to keep her from leaving although she wasn't objecting. They faced each other, without the usual disgust and groaning, in fact, they both wore mutual grins.

"You've got the right body, wrong attitude." he hissed sensually, there was no one else in the house but she was the only one he wanted to hear.

"I've been told that." Hinata nodded, grabbing his shoulders as they pulled together slowly. That is before the door pushed open, Hinata just hoped it wasn't Hanabi again. You'd think a man could get some privacy in his own home.

"Sakura! What the hell!" Hinata exclaimed pushing away from a very horny and very disappointed Sasuke.

______________________________________________________________

"Oh my god Sakura." Hinata placed her face in her palms and just shook her head slowly. The friends had sat down in Sasuke's kitchen for a few moments to discuss Sakura's unwanted arrival.

"I don't know, I just went out to get more meat and when I came back, it was on fire!" Sakura shrugged, sipping the tea Hinata placed before her. "Maybe I should have turned the soup off before I left."

"Ya think?!" Sasuke exclaimed sarcastically.

"Sakura, that's not tea, it's warm water." Hinata spoke, walking over to her friend and grabbing the piping cup.

"It all tastes the same." Sakura yawned.

"No it doesn't-" Hinata began to argue.

"Just let it go." Sasuke shook his head as well, he was still very disappointed that the loud mouthed girl interrupted his almost sex although he doubted Hinata would let him take it that far.

"Well you've always looked out for me when I needed help, so I guess you can stay." Hinata smiled at her longest friend.

"Don't I get a say in this." Sasuke interjected with a frown.

"No." Hinata responded, taking her friend's hand and pulling her from the hard oaken stool. "You can stay in a room with me! It'll be so fun, just like a sleep over!" they skipped out of the kitchen, hand in hand like 6 year olds. Sasuke repeatedly banged his head on the tabled. _"I'm never gonna get passed second base."_

"This is the room, I know it's pretty bad now but since you're here we can redecorate!" Hinata spun around with her friend into the room.

"It smells really bad!" Sakura exclaimed, in joy she skipped over to Hinata's chest and began looking through the items inside. "I'm thinking, I wanna borrow a dress so my boyfriend and I can go to Ino's baby shower!"

"Where is your boyfriend anyway?" Hinata questioned almost sure Sakura had an explanation for that as well.

"He's staying with his uncle." she replied, pressing a purple dress to herself then winding her body upwards to show Hinata. "I like this one, you'll let me borrow it?"

"Sure, and I guess you'll need shoes." Hinata sighed, looking through the other box labeled 'Hinata's shoes'. The pair began shuffling through the box, Hinata felt a bit better that she had a friend there. She wouldn't feel so alone all the time.

"Hinata, there's a letter in this shoe." Sakura jammed her hand into the shoe and pulled out the envelope. "Can I read it?"

"No." Hinata grabbed it from her friend and walked on her knees across the room. She was so excited to read what was inside, it seemed like forever since she'd read one of Naruto's letters although It was only a short while ago. Half of her was expecting something grand to be inside of it, the letters were so boring, she was never satisfied with what she read.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Suna is great, everything is always so sunny and tropical. I wish you could see it._

_Naruto_

She thought for a moment she would faint out. She reread the letter to see if there was something she missed, anything, even if it was just one word. "He didn't even say love." she whispered faintly, staring at the letter in disbelief. Sakura turned around, her short attention span caught by Hinata's faint word.

"What?" she said, turning for a brief moment, then returning to her shoe shuffling.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY LOVE?!!!" Hinata shouted in a questioning tone, she was in complete disbelief. "I can't believe he didn't even say love! I mean if he's not gonna say love he can at least have the decency to write a proper letter with sentences more that 10 words long! Bullshit! Complete bullshit! Why would he even bother to write me a letter of comments! What's the point of having it delivered when it would take two seconds to say in person! What's next? 'I like you're hair'!" She grabbed the paper by both ends in ripped it right in half with one final scream.

"Hinata..." Sakura spoke after and awkward silence. "It's just a letter."

"It is just a letter! Just a meaningless piece of paper filled with empty promises and empty words and empty calories..." Sakura could see, since Hinata was beginning to ramble, she was switching through patterns of acceptance. She'd gotten through anger, now sadness. She'd already started to cry, which made Sakura a bit worried about the mental condition of her friend.

"Hinata." Sakura said, she walked over to her blubbering friend and rubbed her back. "Maybe he was just very busy that day."

"Not busy enough to ignore the weather but too busy to write 4 sentences on a sheet of paper!" Hinata continued to rain tears into her palms. "Maybe it's something I did."

"Hinata, don't say that." Sakura at this point was running out of things to comfort her friend, Hinata was rarely upset in this way but when she was, it was hard to bring her back down to Earth.

"He didn't even say love. He doesn't love me anymore, I might as well become a lesbian right now." she rolled over and bellowed.

"Hinata...no! No! Don't do that! Don't become a lesbian!.....you're not a lesbian already are you?"

Hinata just looked up at her friend and shook her head once again, that she did often with Sakura. "You're so dumb!" She wept.

"Errr...I need an adult. Stay here." Sakura got up and jogged out of the room only to return in speculation. "You're not gonna kill yourself....are you?" Hinata answered only in sobs that were reaching a screeching magnitude.

________________________________________________________

Sasuke, who was downstairs attempting to get some sleep, slammed his hands over his ears.

"Sasuke, Hinata's crying." Sakura informed as if the man didn't already know.

"Oh, I just thought she was being possessed by a demon." Sasuke responded sarcastically, covering his ears harder for the oncoming scream.

"Well are you going to do something about it?" Sakura huffed back. Sasuke never liked Sakura, it was completely obvious from the way he talked to her. She at some point was obsessed with him, which stemmed one of his reasons to hate her, she couldn't take no for an answer. She didn't take rejection well. He hated girls like her, that thought they were the shit but their mouth was so loud no one could stand them. He silently agreed to himself long ago that if she didn't talk at all, and died her hair a darker color, and lost a pound or two, she would be pretty hot.

Sasuke stomped up the stairs, Sakura was standing behind him, afraid of what he was going to do. She wondered who would win in a yelling contest between the two of them, maybe he wouldn't even have to yell, maybe he'd just look at her and she'd faint. It used to work.

"Can you shut up! I might as well stick a knife in my ears! Stop feeling sorry for yourself, get up and go sleep around or do whatever you girls do when you're sad. Just get the fuck out of my house." Sasuke shouted, stomping out of the room and down the hall. "Bring that nonsense in here...my house.." he grumbled.

Sakura bit her lips and swayed into the room, she didn't have to be in there to hear that. Her eyes met Sasuke's death glare and she thought she'd faint herself, he was scary. "Oh dear." Sakura said to herself, approaching the door to what seemed like the lion's den. Surprisingly, Hinata wasn't crying anymore. She just sniffled and looked at the floor, drawing imaginary circles with her finger. " I thought...I thought Sasuke cared about me." she mumbled to herself.

"Hinata stop depending on people in your life to tell you how great you are." Sakura said, standing tall and confident with her hands on her hips. "So the men in you're life are disappointing, you're still very sexy!" Sakura's words weren't the most comforting things ever to Hinata although it was plain to see the Hyuuga girl was tripping.

___________________________________________

Sakura, who was afraid her friend would jump up and lash out at her with bear claws, allowed the girl some time alone. She went out to a boutique to scope a sexy dress for the party, although it was one she wouldn't be able to afford. She wasn't poor but she lived on her own, she was in the phase where macaroni for dinner is a balanced meal and taking clothes to mom's house was her whole Sunday schedule. She often dipped into Hinata's wallet when she couldn't afford what she wanted. Hinata wasn't so well off either, she recieved an allowance but since she rarely spent her own money because her father bought her everything she needed, she would have a small fortune just rotting in her back pocket. Sakura made it her mission to raid that pocket of every dime sometimes although Hinata rarely noticed anything was missing.

"Oh dammit, it's raining." Sakura squealed as the cold rain hit her face. She stood under the awning of the store as it closed, the clerk had really fought to get her to leave but she said she wasn't going without a fight. "Okay, let's try this again." Sakura sighed inwardly, bringing her hands together for a jutsu she should have conquered ages ago. In the blink of an eye Sakura was gone, only to reappear 3 seconds later only 4 inches away from where she stood in the icy rain.

"Aww fuck, what's the point?" Sakura grabbed her bags and trudged through the pouring rain back to Sasuke's. It was different at her house, it was right near the city, only a few minutes away from where she stood. Those big clan estates like the Hyuuga clan and Uchiha clan had to be pushed way back into the forest like they were hiding from someone.

Sakura arrived at Sasuke Uchiha's terrace about 40 minutes later, she was shivering and soaked to the bone with rain. It comforted her that Hinata would probably have a hot meal ready for her, with tea and cookies. Her only disappointment was having to struggle opening Sasuke's heavy ass doors, as she pushed it open, the lead rubbed against her white coat, causing a greyish colour to smear on the arm. As she walked in she dropped her bags, Sasuke, who was sitting on the couch, turned to her as if she were mad.

"Bitch are you tracking mud in my house?" His expression wasn't angry or outraged, more informative.

"You're one to talk! You have dues to pay! Huge dues! Look at coat." She said turning to her side and pointing to the long streak of grey.

"Oh damn, Bitch you got jipped, I hope you kept the receipt." He turned back to the television.

"This is not a defect! It's lead, from you're door!" she stomped angrily. "And stop calling me bitch!"

"Fine, maybe you shouldn't push open the lead door with your wet white coat...it's just common sense." He picked up the plate of whatever he was eating and placed it on the kitchen deck.

"Ugh, maybe Hinata can get it out. You better hope she can or you'll be owing me!" Sakura walked up the stairs, her heals clicking away at Sasuke's wooden floor which made him worry about the condition of the polish.

"I just love how you take your friend's money and buy whatever you want." Sasuke called back up although he knew she probably couldn't hear him anyway. He began doing something foreign to him, washing the dishes, he was uncertain exactly how it worked. He had an electronic dishwasher but it was broken now from him cramming too much crap in there.

"Sasuke, where's Hinata?" Sakura asked coming back down the stairs.

"What do you mean, she was just here like....4 hours ago." Sasuke calculated in his head the last time he'd seen the girl, he assumed she was in her room or cleaning something.

"She's not in her room." Sakura responded in a worried tone.

"Did you check Itachi's bathroom?" Sasuke said pulling his damp hands out of the soapy water and observing how the pruned.

"I already checked, she's not in there, she's not in the library, she's not anywhere." Sakura insisted _"There must be something terribly wrong."_

"We have a library?" Sasuke dropped the plate in the sink in pure shock.

"Sasuke, Hinata could be anywhere, what if she's lost or worse?"

"Hinata's a big girl, she's not gonna get lost in her own village."

"Sasuke, she thinks you don't care about her, she' very unstable."

"Why would she think I didn't care about her?" Sasuke spun around to be enlightened, he began wiping his hands on the dish towel hanging from the door.

"Because you said you didn't want her around."

Sasuke, half guilty although to vain to be it, looked down at the crooked tiles. How come everything he says breaks people down. "I'll be back, don't touch any of my things." He commanded and walked out the door, opening it with ease.

_________________________________________________

Sasuke immediately began his low priority search, he was pretty pissed that he had to run around in the rain just to tell a stupid girl he was sorry. He made the mistake of not bringing a jacket so he was sure he'd have a cold in the morning, when he stepped from under his awning he was instantly soaked by the ever falling rain which earned a few curses and swears from his lips.

The shadowy afternoon was completely barren in Konoha, people were inside their homes, fearing the storm that was yet to boil. Sasuke's mind was ridden with the sound of dogs barking and rain pattering on the ground mixed the clamor of his own footsteps against the road. Luckily it was just a shower, there was no lightning and only a small amount of thunder.

He continued his route although he had no idea where he was going, he sort of just aimlessly roamed picking up speed every now and then before slowing to a stroll. He had to admit, he was angry. Hinata had brought so much drama into his life and barely anything worth being excited over, but he was apologetic still. He wished she would make it easy on him and just reappear in front of him, preferably naked and holding an apple pie.

Finally, after about 10 minutes of running around in the cold rain, he came to a stop; seeing the soaked woman sitting alone on a bench ironically about a quarter mile from his house. Of course, she was weeping, what else was there to do, although the Uchiha was still ignorant of the formal reason for her weeping.

"Hinata, you'll catch you're death out here, now let's go." He spoke aggressively grabbing the girls hand and attempting to pull her away, she planted her feet and her bottom where they were and remained in a sitting position. "Hinata, don't be stupid. Let's go." he commanded although the girl didn't seem to hear him or didn't care.

"No, I don't want to go back." she murmured staring at the dripping sheets of paper in her pruny palms.

"Why not, it's freezing out here." Sasuke decided to level with her, she didn't seem like she was bullshitting him.

"You don't want me there." she curled up into a fetal position and looked to him. Sasuke sat on the soppy bench next to the girl, completely sympathetic.

"Why would you think that?" He moved his body closer to her's, she still refused to look directly into his eyes which made him mentally insecure and self-conscious.

"You said you didn't want me there." she replied, he finally noticed the broken comb in her other hands, she clutched it to her like it was gold.

"I didn't mean that, I was just ...jealous." He spoke, turning her head with his hands so that she would face him. "If there's any man that can make you cry, it should be me....I was also kinda tired."

Her eyes became wide with such hope that only a child could possess. "Really?" she asked, her lips were finally forming something close to a smile and her hands clutched together in wonder allowing the comb to slip out and fall to the ground.

"I'm always jealous of Naruto, he doesn't deserve someone like you."Sasuke nodded, he didn't seem very irate anymore, Hinata could tell. Her heart was overturning with joy and she leaned in and kissed the boy's mouth, of course it was very moist from the rain and his lips were cold but it was good. He was good. She opened her mouth slightly, almost begging for Sasuke's tongue to delve in, which it did. Sasuke gently caught hold of her cheeks and pushed her mouth deeper into his own. They broke apart only momentarily for air, Hinata gave a strained cough before Sasuke pushed their lips back together in a dominating fashion.

Hinata had only had 1 boyfriend before and she was already a good kisser, although her work was much less than Sasuke's, his tongue completely ravaged her mouth but she had no disapproval to it. Hinata managed, with all her lust, to break away from him and scoot back just a few inches. She covered her chest and pointed downward to his pants.

"It's happy again." she gave a small groan and gestured toward Sasuke's growing erection. She didn't know what it was that made her so afraid or rather disgusted by the member itself but she knew it wasn't her favorite body part on a man, that's for sure.

"Don't be afraid of it." he whispered and knelt into her although to be rejected once more, either ejected or intercepted, which ever sounds nicer.

"Sasuke, we can't do _that _out _here_." Hinata pointed out their location although Sasuke was sure he'd done it in worse places.

"Do you want to?" He asked referring to the act itself and Hinata's sudden readiness.

"Sort of." she looked down awkwardly and rubbed her arm. Sasuke's devilish smirk returned, he'd never imagined it would happen like this. See what he gets for his good deeds. He paid the girl's lips one last kiss before seizing her hand and pulling her up.

"We should get home." He was having a hard time hiding his excitement, it was apparent when he began breaking into a slow jog, the girl trailing behind him and hooked to him by her arm. They both laughed and panted as they ran toward the Uchiha estate hand in hand. Either Hinata didn't know what she was getting into or she was genuinely that horny, either one worked for Sasuke.

They both approached the door, Sasuke nearly bowled it over in excitement. Once they were both inside he slammed the door and twisted the lock shut. "Finally." he panted, pushing Hinata against the locked door, his hands immediately started to roam her body as her back arched inward to covet his touch and she groaned, this time out of ecstacy. The moment was perfect.

"Sasuke the toilet's clogged........." Sakura seemed to bust in the scene from the stairs, she stopped what she was about to say when she caught sight of the pair, in that position...again. ".....What are you guys doing so close together?"

"Nothing." they both answered simultaneously as Sasuke moved off of the young woman.

"Oh! Hinata, I have to show you the dress I bought with your-I mean _my_ .....um..bonus from work! Come on!" She danced over to the girl excitedly, instantly Hinata forgot about Sasuke and became more interested in the dress Sakura bought. The both ran up the stairs in hysteria Sasuke developed a new headache.

"Dammit." He seethed inwardly.


	10. Security Vise

It was cold that night but still, Hinata was drowning in the damp heat. It was Sakura, Sakura was making her hot. She attempted to remove Sakura's sleeping body from her person with no avail. She was clinging to her, almost sleeping on her and she was sweaty. Hinata grunted in an attempt to push the girl off of her over and over, but whenever she did, the girl became more smothering. The worst part was, she stunk.

"Sakura please" Hinata whispered to an unconscious Sakura. "You're suffocating me." Hinata attempted to roll over, making the worst mistake of the night. _"Ugh she stinks."_ Hinata made a motion to remove herself from the sweaty bed, Sakura had now taken over, and pull a very daring stunt.

Being back into the cool air of Sasuke's hall relieved her, in one night Sakura had destroyed her only place of solitude in the house. Only 5 doors down, was Sasuke's bedroom, she wanted to just walk in but she didn't have the nerve. So she stood outside his door for a few moments, she couldn't decide whether to knock or just walk in. He was asleep anyway, right? So she went out on a limb and slid open the heavy door, for some reason his room seemed darker than any other room in the house. She'd never actually been in it before, she'd look around if it wasn't so dark. "Sasuke?" she whispered into the dark of the room, although it was dark she could see him laying on the bed. The question was, _"Is he awake?"_.

He didn't respond to Hinata's first call so she slowly approached the bed and nudged his shoulder. He groaned to a conscious state and rolled over to face the girl. "Would it be okay...if I sleep with you tonight?" she said softly, hoping the man heard through the deep veil of sleep. He didn't respond with words, he half nodded and patted the spot he wanted her to lay. Hinata, relieved she got through that moment, she shuffled her small feet over to the other side of the bed. She lifted the blanket just a bit, wide enough to make an opening for her to slide in. Sasuke rolled over to face her, her persona was so innocent and she looked adorable with her hair ruffled lightly.

Sasuke, without any invitation, promptly began massaging Hinata's breasts. She didn't move away, she'd gotten used to the groping. She caught hold of his hair and leaned him in to kiss her. As they made contact, Sasuke's hands attached his hands to the end of the shirt Hinata had been wearing as pajamas, and slowly began to lift it away from her body. Hinata wriggled her head through the hole in the shirt, withdrawing a long groan from Sasuke as they had to separate for just a brief moment. As soon as the article was discarded, then they were at it again, it was animalistic. Hinata grabbed his hair, her hold was tight but it was a turn on for him, pain and pleasure always were. Sasuke ran his palms along Hinata's side, noting how skinny her tummy was.

"Hinata, I can feel your ribs." He whispered into her ear. "You're so little." he ran his fingers over the ridges. Hinata arched her back with a soft moan, she nearly melted under his skilled touch. Sasuke began a small trail of kisses and love bites down her torso, starting at her neck. Sasuke could feel Hinata's arousal as the lower he got, the wider her legs seemed to drift open. It seemed too soon for him, he hadn't even worked her bra off yet, the foreplay had just begun. He still wanted to see her reactions to certain things. His hand reached low to embrace her woman hood, which was sopping wet and dripping onto the silky sheets. That stain wouldn't come out, but Sasuke had no worries about that, it wasn't like he didn't have 10 more copies of the same priceless bed set in a closet somewhere. He pressed his 4 fingers against the damp stain, she moaned out loud and closed her eyes tight, it was adorable to Sasuke. She was so virginal. He continued his ministrations with a smirk, she was watching as he did it, she looked down as low as she could at the spot though it disgusted her slightly. Suddenly, her hand made contact with his, she gripped his wrist and pulled it away with all her might. He seemed to be ignoring her plea and attempted to continue, thinking she was just overcome by the pleasure.

"I don't want to." The words erupted from her lips and into his ears like a swift punch in the stomach. "I don't want to." she repeated looking deep into his eyes, on his face was the writ of confusion.

"Of course you do, it's spilling all over my sheets." He half laughed and returned to his teasing but she pushed him away or at least attempted to. She rolled over to ignore his touches and fondles. Sasuke aggressively pulled her waist toward himself.

"No!" she yelped, freeing herself from his hold. "Kurenai-sensei said.....no one can make me...if I don't want to.." Sasuke drew back for a moment, she didn't understand the concept of sex. Or maybe he didn't understand the concept of sex. He pulled his hands away from the girl for a minute or two, but it drove him crazy that she cowered and quivered on the edge of the bed. He placed his hands on her back and rubbed gently, she cringed under the light touch but did nothing to stop it.

"Hinata... I would never make you....I wouldn't. That's rape." He said. "Hinata, I respect you."

"No. You don't respect me." He body tensed which caused Sasuke to pull his hands away from her person.

"I do respect you Hinata." He insisted.

"Then why do you always try ...to touch me, every time we're alone?"

"You said you wanted to."

"I..I was caught up in the moment Sasuke, any one could see that but with you it's sex. Everything has to be about sex. Always."

"I'm a guy, and yes I think about sex most of the time, but you think Naruto was just with you because 'he loved you'? If it was all about sex, I'd just go out and pick up any random whore, but I haven't been with another girl since you asked me for help that morning."

"You wanted to earn my trust so I would sleep with you." Hinata's assumption made Sasuke's heart skip a beat, he wasn't like that, not always.

"Well yeah, at first, now it's because I wanted to be true to you." he corrected the sad girl. "Because you're special, you're better than any other girl."

"You're better than Naruto." The comment choked him inside, those 4 words he'd cherished so much.

"I know." He wouldn't allow his joy to show through to her. He knew he was better than Naruto but he wanted someone else to admit it as well, it's no fun if no one believes it but you. Of course it meant nothing when Sakura said it, Ino grew out of that strange infatuation years ago.

"Let's go to sleep." Hinata said with a struggled smile, her eyes were puffy which was a red flag to Sasuke that she shed a few tears although he didn't hear any weeping. He succumbed to her gentle suggestion and pushed her body up close to his own. His arms wrapped around her tiny body and he rested his head in the nape of her neck.

_______________________________________________________

"My comb. My comb, where is it. I had it. I swear I had it last night."

Sasuke rubbed himself awake, he pushed himself up from his laying position and began scratching his head. Hinata had left the bed and she was now pacing around his armoire, pulling out drawers and throwing clothes to the floor.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing." Sasuke jumped out of bed and grabbed Hinata's arm as she panicked. She turned to him with the most distressed eyes Sasuke had ever seen.

"My comb. My comb is gone! I lost it, I'm such an idiot!" Hinata shook her head and buried her face in her palms, sliding to the floor with a sob.

"Here, here's a comb. Take mine." Sasuke grabbed the comb off his night stand and shoved it into the worried princess' face. She looked at it like it was on fire or covered in mud, like it was disgusting or ugly or diseased.

"I don't want that comb." she lashed angrily, grabbing it from his hand and chucking it far across the room.

"Hinata, what's the difference? They're both combs, they all work the same."

"No. I want _my _comb from_ my_ home."

Sasuke finally understood, she was homesick. The combing was just apart of it, whenever she combed her hair she thought of home and to come her hair with one from Sasuke's home would make her sad. Sasuke himself didn't understand the concept of it, she should be just as happy with his comb. It's just as good if not better but it was obvious she didn't want just any comb. Sasuke nodded his head in realization.

"Hinata." Sasuke spoke. "Don't feel bad." he kissed her. He knew what to do although there was no way he could without feeling completely whipped.

"I don't feel like it today Sasuke." Hinata spoke solemnly, dodging the Uchiha's second kiss. "I just want to be alone." she sighed, getting up to her feet and walking out the door. Sasuke bit his thumb, looking at the mess she'd made.

________________________________________________________

About 3 hours later

Hinata roamed into her room with the deepest expression of sadness written on her face. She sighed and held herself, her appearance wasn't very attractive and Sakura was very surprised that Hinata's mood would be that affected by a stupid comb. Hinata dropped onto the low futon and pulled the nail file from her robe pocket. Her nails were already looking very unkempt, only because she had been filing them low for no apparent reason and they were growing in, in strange patterns.

She began furiously rubbing the rough edges of the stick against her fingernail, it was slightly painful but at the same time strangely therapeutic. The filing came on faster and faster until the flimsy stick broke under the pressure. The sight of the broken thing took her depression to a somewhat new level. Like everything in her life was failing on her. She bit her lip and rolled over on the futon, she just wanted to lay there all day, either that or she wanted to go home. It seemed like years since she'd been there although it was only a day or two. "I....want to go....home." she wasn't sure if that's what was making her so depressed, she could come home whenever she wanted but just not so frequently. Her father could detect a lie like an animal, he sensed fear and anxiety. Hinata only thought she was getting by with her lies because it was Sasuke Uchiha and he father was blinded by love.

She just lay there, she exhaled, she knew she was really bringing down the room. Her depression was affecting everyone and that was one of the things that made her more unhappy. She couldn't get better, she wanted to but the more she wanted to get better, the worse she felt. Her head rested on the flat pillow and she couldn't help but think it was unusually hard that morning. She twisted her head, and when her skull hit something, she was sure her pillow was unusually hard. She quickly tore her head away from the bed and swept her hand under the pillow. She pulled out the object of her dismay and brought it to her sight. It was a sheet of paper, her common sense told her it was way too heavy to be just a sheet of paper. On the back side there was a flap, held down by a piece of tape, Hinata slowly peeled the restriction away and pulled out something gorgeous.

It was a comb, of course, but there was something more special to it. It was silver, a silver comb. Naruto had given her a golden one but she later found out it wasn't real but that should have been obvious from the beginning, where would Naruto get the money for a real golden comb at that point. Silver was cheaper but it was prettier, she held it up to the light and it shined like a star.

"It's beautiful." Hinata said to herself, bringing it closer to observe it better. On the other side, engraved into the base "I love you Hinata." she read it aloud as her heart rate picked up twice as fast. She laughed to herself, her depressed phase seemed to pass like a light storm. She jumped up from the futon, her eyes bright with glee. "Naruto really does love me!"


	11. When Your Vagina's A Coffee Mug

He was in love with her, that was his only explanation for his behavior, his father must have been turning in his grave. Uchiha men beat their wives, cheated on them, verbally abused them and otherwise made their lives a living hell. Sasuke knew his way of thinking was different, he'd never felt like this before, in love. He's told girls he loved them when it was all a lie, of course he would never fake love just for sex. He only did it when the girls were in a state of mental distress, but sane love felt way better.

He sat at the kitchen table, he'd heard about Hinata's sudden merriment so he was guessing she found the comb. He didn't check to see her energetic face in person, the important thing was that she was happy. He himself was staring into Sakura's backside, needless to say he wasn't pleased, but he was too mellow to complain. Being in love was just a different feeling, it makes everything better.

A small yelp broke through the walls, Hinata's excitement no doubt. "She's really excited about that stupid comb." Sakura giggled to herself, attempting to revive her failed soup experiment. "I was wrong about Naruto, he really knows how to treat a girl."

"Naruto?" Sasuke turned to Sakura who was silently whistling a tune to herself and swayed from side to side over the stove. "What does this have to do with him?"

"He sent Hinata the comb." Sakura responded without taking her eyes off the boiling water lest there be a repeat of last time.

Sasuke's eyebrow almost jumped off his face, it was like hell finally did freeze over. No matter what he did for the girl, she couldn't stop thinking of that dobe. _"I'm really starting to think this girl is a little stupid."_Sasuke grumbled inside his mind, of course if Sakura didn't know already, she probably shouldn't. "Oh right." he responded, acting as if he wasn't affected by Sakura's words although they lingered in his mind like one of those annoying pop songs.

"Bitch, are you spilling salt on my French tile?" Sasuke asked, his bad attitude returning.

"Who killed your good mood?" Sakura huffed.

"I have a headache." He lied, getting up from the table and making a route upstairs. Sakura just shrugged at his mood swings. "He really is bipolar."

___________

upstairs

Sasuke slid open Hinata's door, the girl on the other end was swinging and twisting around the room. She laughed to herself. In the shimmering light of the day, Hinata looked gorgeous. Everything on her body was highlighted, her hair glistened in the light, her cheeks and eyes seemed to be kissed gently by the sun. She was a goddess. She turned to him, her hair whipped the air and a smile exploded upon her face. Even in the dank proximity of that disgusting room, the girl looked flawless.

"Sasuke! I wanted to talk to you." She said in a different tone, her feet stayed grounded and her smile seemed so very half assed.

"What do you need to say?" Sasuke sat down on the end table, pushing off a few of Hinata's personal items which he chose to ignore.

"I was thinking...that maybe we should go as everything was planned....and nothing else." Hinata rephrased her words smartly but Sasuke knew exactly what she was saying, he'd used the same technique on dumb girls that couldn't let go. All he heard were things along the lines of 'I'm leaving you', 'I hate you', 'Go fornicate yourself with a stick you dumb fuck'.

"So you're dumping me basically?" His face was contorted in a way that showed his confusion. He felt like one of those boys in the teen dramas, girls were so unpredictable, you give one your heart and she tears it right out of your chest.

"Don't say that Sasuke! I like you... a lot but Naruto loves me and that's all I ever wanted ever!" she tried to push her excitement but it was forced. She didn't seem as happy as she pretended to be. She wasn't struggling with her words, which means she'd practiced what she was going to say. He knew she cared about him, she'd just always care about Naruto more. He had half a mind to just tell her it was his comb, based with the one she broke the night before, dipped in silver, trimmed, filed, shined and engraved with words it took him 2 hours to force.

With all the hurt in his heart, he gave off a lazy smile. "I'm so happy for you." He kissed her cheek and gave a small wave as he left the room. He felt empty, he had to admit. Empty and enraged. He couldn't let that show however, he wasn't alone anymore so it wasn't alright to just freak out out of nowhere. He wanted to but instead he continued to walk and bit his bottom lip. It was all about Hinata being happy, that was all that mattered, right?

Sasuke slowly slid the door open to his bedroom, his eyes wide with fake cheer and his smile very maniacal. He slid the door closed behind himself gently, walked over to his bed and crawled on top of it. He just laid there, staring at the ceiling with the same sickening smile, his head propped up by his hands.

"So Hinata wants to be with that idiot. It'll be great, he'll get back from Suna when she's in her late 30s and her precious fertility will be withering away. He'll use her for sex, all the while coming home drunk every night, after fucking some unsuspecting slutty bar skank. They'll have a kid by accident and he'll try to stop being such an ass but it'll backfire in his face causing him to swallow more loads of alcohol which will affect his sense of right and wrong. One night Hinata will just be sick to shit of Naruto's behavior and she'll confront him on it, then he'll get angry, his head pounding, and slap her across the mouth. Astonished, she'll draw back and ignore him for 3 days until he apologizes by giving her some crappy gift he lifted off of some whore he was fondling earlier that night. She'll go back to him, even after all her friends tell her not to. They conceive another child during make-up sex and Naruto, who is sick of hearing children crying all the time, will make Hinata get her tubes tied. They'll fight about it for 6 minutes until he finally hypnotizes her into doing it. She'll come home and by that time Naruto will be sick of sleeping with her because her vagina resembles a coffee mug, that's when he'll leave her for some 17 year old. She'll be a single parent and have to work double shifts at a café to make ends meet, finally becoming addicted to alcohol and succumbing to liver disease. Her two children will go to an orphanage, the younger one will be adopted right away as the older one will sit in the stupid building for 8 months when Neji finally steps up and adopts the other one. They'll never see each other again and suffer from abandonment disorder, they'll live a long and lonely life with no children and they'll both die alone. Just like their mother." He almost wanted to punch himself for saying all that, his alternative to anger after he'd been hurt was straight up bitchiness. He'd think of all the sick things he could say and just say it. Not to her face of course, he loved to see her cry, hearing it was the problem.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll still love you when your vagina's a coffee mug." he spoke, turning on his side to stare at the wall. "What has she done to me? She's torn up my whole life. It's been like 3 weeks! 3 weeks, that's how long it takes for Hinata Hyuuga to steal your heart. I can't possibly be so upset about this, I'm hot. Hot guys don't just settle for one girl, hot guys get to have 10 girls, 20 girls at once. I have a life to maintain.....gotta stop talking to myself."

____________________________________________________________

"Sasuke, I was thinking, later tonight we could go shopping for wedding dresses." Hinata said, pulling open Sasuke's room door. Sasuke, who had seemingly disappeared for the entire day was not in his room. Hinata was confused but too delighted to let it bring down her day.

The heat and steam of the bathroom flooded Sasuke's bedroom. His bathroom, much like Itachi's, was attached to the room directly. Hinata's heart was imploding, Sasuke walked out of the smoke of the bathroom as if he were a sprite rising from the mist. His hair was soggy and dripping down onto his chest which shimmered in the light. Luckily, he held a towel around his waste which kept Hinata's head from exploding.

Sasuke turned to Hinata in somewhat surprise, Hinata stood there completely frozen, until a leer swept across his mouth. "Oh Hinata, please don't look!" he play acted, pretending to be humiliated by his naked state. "You're such a pervert."

"I wasn't looking! I just came in here...to ask if you wanted to look at wedding dresses." Hinata spoke finally breaking her eyes away from the gorgeous man and turning her body around completely. Sasuke frowned to it, glad Hinata didn't see him.

"I can't, I have a date." Sasuke plugged in his hair drier and began blowing the cold air into his face.

"Oh...okay." she said and walked away. Sasuke felt so brilliant, why didn't he think of this before? Girls always want you when they think you're unavailable. All he had to do was make himself unavailable. That wasn't the original plan but it seemed to be working fine on multiple levels.

___________________________________________________

"Hinata, I'm telling you, this one is perfect." Sakura insisted as she stood behind her friend in the boutique mirror. Hinata grimaced, it wasn't an attractive dress to her. It was way too tight, she thought her breasts would tear the seams, they felt so restricted.

"Sakura, it's a little tight." Hinata managed to get out as she could barely breathe.

"Hinata, sexier is better, tighter is sexier so tighter is better." Sakura said walking over to the wrack and looking at other off-white dresses.

"But this is a more traditional wedding. If I came out wearing this dress my father would have a fit. Besides, our family's traditional color is blue." Hinata said, grabbing the short white dress from Sakura's palms. Sakura was so anti-tradition and pro-slut. Hinata didn't want to say it, but her friend was very slutty at times, but you have to have at least 1 slutty friend.

"Your family is so boring, and besides, when are we gonna go bride's maid dress shopping for me?" Sakura complained, settling her bottom down on the frilly chair in the corner.

"Sakura, there are no bride's maids in Hyuuga weddings."

"What?! No bride's maid? What the hell! Can we at least buy me a dress?"

"Fine Sakura, you can buy a dress." Hinata sighed and smiled at her friend who was very excited. "Sakura...I should want to be with Naruto, because he left me that comb and all, but I don't. I mean, I do want to be with him but, it's leaving part of me empty. Like only half of me loves him, the other half thinks I'd be better off.....without him."

"Hinata, you need to make up your mind. One minute you want him then you don't, you're an emotional roller coaster." Sakura came out of the dressing room in her tight, white dress. "Would it be offensive if I wore white even though it's not the theme color?"

"The parents of the bride and groom wear white, and if I choose Naruto, I'll always feel empty. I'll spend my life wanting something more and I don't wanna feel like that."

"What more could you want? You have two great guys that want you so you just have to pick. You've tried a little bit of both, which one makes you feel more...complete?"

"Naruto, I've always wanted to be with him. I can't disappoint myself."

"Maybe the younger you wanted Naruto but you have to look at what you want now. To be honest, Naruto is a little immature."

"It's harder when you get a choice, when I was younger, I was always convinced that I would do something terribly wrong and be forced into an arranged marriage. My parents never taught me the rules of dating, I've never even had a real boyfriend before, one that my parents knew about. I sort of wish my father would have married me of to a 40 year old when I turned 14 like hanabi."

"Something tells me you wouldn't be satisfied with an old rich guy either." Sakura said looking in the mirror, displeased with her upper body and grabbing the sails associate's arm. "Do you guys sell those bra stuffer jelly pad thingies?"

"Yes over here." The woman directed Sakura towards a white wrack.

"Which one would you choose?" Hinata asked.

"I'd choose whichever one made me feel better. In my case, it'd be the old rich guy."

____________________________________________________

I can't believe we bought 40,000 dollars worth of wedding stuff Hinata. Where are you getting this money from?" Sakura lugged three bags in the house while Hinata held open the heavy door with 3 other things in the opposite hand.

"I get 20,000 for allowance each month and with my withdrawal of 10,000 into the 'Sakura's shopping binge fund' in my wallet, I still collect enough to use when I need it. Sakura blushed, she didn't know Hinata was aware of her thievery although she didn't seem to care.

"I was thinking that tonight, we should have a girl's night! Just the both of us and all our slutty friends! It should help you get your mind off of you know who." Sakura said.

"That could be fun, if Sasuke doesn't mind." Hinata sat down with a faint smile and stared at her thumbs.

"Let's not ask Sasuke, he's supposed to be going out tonight anyway." Sakura said, lining all the bags up across her arm and jogging them upstairs into Hinata's room.

While Sakura was gone for the brief moment, Hinata pulled the silver comb out of her coat pocket and traced the teeth with her pale finger. Just looking at the comb made her heart pound hard, it was one of her 'good things to add to Naruto's scoreboard' qualities. He gave her gifts, Sasuke had never given her anything. Then again he didn't have to to make her feel special, Naruto had never once told her she was special or pretty, maybe hot or sexy, but never just pretty or smart.

"Oh mein Got, you're fondling that thing again. Ist nein phantastisch!" Sakura said coming back down the stairs. Hinata immediately shoved the comb back into her coat pocket and returned to looking at her hands. "I was thinking we could invite Ten-Ten and Temari if you want to."

Hinata just nodded, she'd much rather sleep even if it was only 8pm. The party was really for Sakura's amusement, she could care less whether a bunch of nosey girls flooded Sasuke's living room prattling along about men and makeup and pubic hairs and what not.

"I think I should go take a shower." Hinata said, walking upstairs in a slow pace. She was sort of just moving along wherever the night took her and as slowly as she needed to, she walked by Sasuke's door which was cracked and took a small peer in on her way by. He was in front of the mirror, straightening his hair when he caught sight of her and flicked the light off. Hinata didn't pay much attention to his humility problems and just continued her stroll, until she reached her room, pulled the comb out of her pocket and began combing her hair in soft, gentle motions in the mirror.


	12. Midol Can Fix Heartache

"Hinata, no!" Sakura struggled, keeping a vise on her shy friend's arm.

"No! Sasuke should know, it's only right. I couldn't impose on him in such a way!" Hinata shouted inching closer to Sasuke's door, Sakura was clenching her arm and pulling in the opposite direction which was making it a little difficult for Hinata to ask Sasuke about a party.

"Who cares? What's he gonna do? Kick you out?! He can't!" there was so much strain on both of them, their faces were contorted in a very painful fashion, Hinata knew she would have bruises in the morning.

"Sakura! It's rude not to ask! Sakura!" Hinata pulled out of her grip and fell to the floor right on her face causing Sakura to fall on top of her. "Sakura! You're crushing me!....get...off! Ugh!" Hinata grabbed her friend by her shoulders and shoved her right to the floor. That's when she made a break for it, ran towards Sasuke's door but sadly Sakura got up about 3 seconds behind her. They both slid across the wooden floor and threw open the door to see Sasuke inside.....applying foundation.

Hinata and Sakura just sat there, dumbfounded. Sasuke looked much like a raccoon caught in a car's headlight at night. Caught in the act. He just stood there, half bent over with the brush near his face and a spread of other cosmetic items on the night stand.

".....Are youuuuuu.....putting on makeup?" Sakura asked pointing to the brush in his hand.

Sasuke looked down at the brush then looked back at the couple standing in front of the door. "Ugh.....yeeaaaahhhhhh. About that."

"I don't wanna hear anymore." Sakura said just choosing to walk away from the situation, frankly, she didn't want to know what Sasuke had to do to look that good everyday. Hinata remained in her spot which made Sasuke the most uncomfortable. _"Aww man, smooth move genius. Now she thinks you're not only a pervert but a freak_ _too__."_

"It's just um....to give a good contrast to my eyes." Sasuke pretend chuckled but came into a state of confusion when Hinata slowly inched closer to him. He winced when Hinata reached up and softly rubbed the skin under his eyes, she brought her soiled fingers to her face and moved around the mushy stuff between her index finger and thumb.

"Your eyes are red, and you're clammy, and there are tissues. You have a cold." Hinata looked back up at him, the signs were all there. His guilty look was the biggest one although there was nothing guilty about having a cold. "You're trying to cover it up."

"No...really I'm not. I-I.....I just thought....a shallow winter # 3 would bring out the true color in my eyes."

"Sasuke, your eyes are brown. There's nothing else to it. That's the darkest color they come in." Hinata said faintly, Sasuke's lies were so shallow. Easy to get through if you knew him enough, and he was a chronic liar. Pathological almost.

"They can be much darker, trust me." Sasuke said, Hinata barely heard what he was trying to get by but whatever it was, there was some point to it. Sasuke dipped his head down, face towards Hinata's who couldn't figure out what Sasuke's vise was.

"No." she pushed him away without a second thought, he was really hard headed. He just didn't get it. "Sasuke don't touch me. Is it that hard to understand that we're done, we're over. None of this can happen ever ever ever ever ever ever ever again."

"We can't be over if we never started." Sasuke leaned his body to the side in disinterest, resembling his younger self.

"It doesn't matter, we through, finished. We're gone, get past it. Forget about it." she seemed angry, inwardly Sasuke was slightly horny but for the most part he was a bit shaken up.

"Hinata! You don't get to yell at me! This is my house and if anyone is going to yell, it sure as hell's gonna be me!"

"How about this, you go out tonight and Sakura and I will invite some friends over. We'll each get some time apart to clear the air." Hinata calmly contemplated.

Sasuke laughed to himself, mimicking the act of a pace around the room, his hands placed neatly behind his back. "Ho ho ho, so you all decided that you could have a party in my house."

"That's the plan." Hinata responded, making it known that she wasn't intimidated by Sasuke's immature acting.

"So there's going to be 5, 10, however many little girls running around in my home. How this will set me back!" his voice was completely sickening, he was being sarcastic with something he was serious about, which made Hinata a bit confused about what he was trying to get at. He stopped his pacing with a 'hm' and turned to the girl who's ignorance was shown on her face. "I'll be back by 3, have them gone by then and we won't have a problem."

"Thanks I guess." Hinata said, her eyebrows giving off signs of confusion, nevertheless she made her way out the door, that was somewhat more difficult then she'd expected.

"By the way Hinata." Sasuke added, Hinata turned around-already half way through the door. "It'll be hard to forget about you, after we've...you know." He was at it again, the nonsensical teasing and poking at the girl's pride. Anything to take her confidence down a notch.

She pouted then sighed. "Sasuke, I see you're reverting to childish ploys to get my attention...and frankly, I choose to ignore them." Sasuke scratched his head as he watched the girl walk out of the room, Sasuke Uchiha got told off? He couldn't tell himself off, even when he tried.

______________________________________________________

"Hinata, did we get popcorn?" Sakura said, throwing things from the shelves into the small, recyclable shopping bag Hinata was holding. Sakura seemed to be just tossing everything in colorful packaging into the bag. Hinata's arm was getting tired of holding it all. She could ask for a clerk to hold her bags but she'd feel like a major spoiled bitch.

"Yes Sakura, we got popcorn, soda, ice cream, donuts, cookies, protein bars, oatmeal, chocolate, maple bacon, sponge cake, devil's food, yellow cake, cake mix, cake doe, cupcakes, muffins, flan, trail mix, spinach balls, and tea." Hinata listed everything, completely tired of Sakura's old rap. She was spending a little too much time with the talkative girl, all she ever thought about was food, clothes, men, penises, and body jewelry.

"Tea? Who said anything about tea? I hate tea." Sakura complained, just pouring more things into Hinata's other bag.

"Well I like tea." Hinata was becoming irritated with Sakura, she was pushy, annoying and otherwise useless. Hinata didn't mean to lash out at her but it sort of just jumped off her tongue. In some cases it was hard to be angry, but for Hinata it was very easy, she just kept it under control. Whenever she got angry she would giggle or cough or diddle with her thumbs.

"Hinata, chillax. It's just tea." Sakura, stopped putting things into the bags, turned to her friend just slightly offended. "seriously, It's just tea. No reason to be angry."

"Sakura, I wanna go home. I need a nap." Hinata whined, in a few seconds she'd become very needy. Sakura noted it and insisted that Hinata make her way back to Sasuke's place.

"Go home Hinata, you're just going through PMS. I'll get you some Midol then we can party hardy. Just go on home and I'll take care of the rest."

"I think we should just cancel the stupid party Sakura. I hate it when you do this." Hinata cried leaning against a shelf of canned foods.

"When I do what?" Sakura asked even though Hinata knew she probably didn't care what she answered because she was busy checking out the meat clerk.

"When you plan things like 3 hours ahead of time and expect me to participate." Hinata said and since Sakura wasn't paying attention she began raiding all the bags for things they didn't need.

"Well you don't have an excuse not to go, you live there."

"This is so silly, what's the point?" Hinata asked.

"When's the last time you've seen your friends since you moved in with Sasuke?"

"They're not my friends, they're your friends."

"You like Ino don't you?" Sakura asked, taking the bags from her tired friend and walking over to the cashier.

"Yeah, I guess..."

__________________________________________________

"Make way, fat chick coming through!" the loud blonde pushed her way through Sasuke's door as Ten-Ten held it open for her.

"I swear Ino, you get bigger and bigger every time I see you!" Sakura commented, her forehead growing as she spoke.

"Aww that acne medication is really working for you, you can hardly notice the herpes!" she smiled back and they were at it again like children.

"Herpes are much easier to cover up than the warts on your big pig face."

"I'd call you a bitch but it would be an insult to the dogs." Hinata didn't understand how they could say such mean things and smile in each other's face like best friends.

"Can we have one peaceful afternoon without you sluts arguing." Temari complained and sat on the arm of Sasuke's sofa, it chafed Hinata a little bit because she knew how serious Sasuke was about his furniture.

"Hey, I'm not a slut! I'm engaged!" Ino insisted although the engagement was more of a dream or formality. She was a powerful woman who's powers towered over that of Shikamaru's. To her knowledge they were engaged, Shikamaru himself was sure they were dating maybe even just friends even though they were having a child together.

"Hey Ino, why'd you bring Choji?" Ten-Ten asks directing their attention to the chubby man sitting in the corner and eating all the chips.

"I didn't. I accidentally let it slip that there was maybe a get together here and he insisted that he get to come." Ino shrugged.

"I guess he's okay, he's just one of the girls....kinda." Ten-Ten said, slightly grossed out by the way Choji was putting away all those snacks.

___________________________________________________

"Truth!"

"Dare!"

"Truth!"

"Dare!"

"You can't do 6 dares in a row Piggy!" Sakura shouted across the floor as everyone engaged in an exciting game of truth or dare, it was becoming a little boring because of Sakura and Ino's incessant arguing.

"It's truth or dare! My choice and I pick dare!" Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"It's no fun if you pick dare all the time!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay okay okay, let's switch to hair please." Temari refereed, she'd become the parental figure in Sakura and Ino's wacky sibling relationship.

Hinata herself just sat on the couch watching the fun, it reminded her of all the sleepovers they used to have, there was fighting, farting, games, and constant conflict. They were more fun when she was 14 and didn't have to worry about all the drama of growing up.

"Wow Ino, he's really kicking isn't he." Ten-Ten patted her hand on her friend's swollen belly.

"Yup, he takes after his mama." Ino smiled and pointing her thumb to herself.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Sakura asked.

"Old Yamanaka secret, no telling." Ino wagged her finger in Sakura's face.

"What does it feel like, to be pregnant and all?" Choji asked, putting his ear to her tummy.

"Probably what it feels like to be fat I guess." she answered.

"Oh I can relate." he nodded.

"Hinata, you don't seem to be having any fun." Temari said sitting beside the girl who seemed so very lonely.

"I'm fine really." she said. "I was just thinking...I really need coffee." she spoke, getting up and seemingly floating into the kitchen like a ghost.

"Why?" sakura asked.

"Why what? What's so weird about it." Hinata turned around before descending deep into the kitchen.

"....You don't drink coffee..."


	13. It's Just A Flower

"And then we walked in and he was putting on makeup."

"Sasuke? Really?"

"He's such a metro sexual." Sakura exclaimed.

"Hinata are you okay? You don't seem to be having any fun." Temari asked, approaching the saddened girl. She didn't seem as upset as she did before but she wasn't talking, Sakura was easily distracted by gossip so she didn't really remember the whole thing was supposed to be about Hinata, she meant well though.

"I'm fine Temari, you worry too much. You're so kind, much more kind than me. You are always worrying about everyone else, you're like the sister I never had." Hinata smiled and tilted her head to the side, she seemed happy in a depressed way. It's the worst type of depression, when you're so depressed you become paranoid and think everyone is angry at you for feeling bad, so you try to make everything better.

"Oh, I know what will make this party better!" Ten-Ten giggled, nimbly weaving over stray legs and feet to her bag. Out of the depths she pulled 2 full bottles of cognac and gin.

"Oh wow, this must have been expensive." Sakura reached up and grabbed one of the bottles from Ten-Ten's hand reading the words on the back. "400. That's more than I make in a month." Sakura said in awe.

"Not really, they were a give away, I got them at the Hyuuga gala last week." Ten-Ten set one of the bottles down to go into the kitchen in search of cups and ice. "By 12am everyone was so baked I walked out with 4 bottles and no one noticed."

"I didn't even know you were there." Hinata said faintly, not really caring whether Ten-Ten heard her or not, it was just a comment but not one she'd like to spring a conversation from.

"I was there, I came around 9pm. I looked for you but you were no where to be found, I'd assumed that you'd gone home." Ten-Ten replied from the kitchen.

"Oh." Hinata said quietly looking into her palms.

"So how do you take yours, straight or mixed?" Ten-Ten sat in front of Hinata with the cup and bottle in her hands.

"Straight I guess." Hinata honestly didn't know the difference but she'd humiliate herself if she asked. Where she lived people started drinking very young, not that she wasn't allowed to, she just never felt the need. If she was going to drink for the first time it might as well be at home and surrounded by friends, right? Hinata took the drink from her friends hand and looked deep into the depths of the cup. Whatever it was, it was a weird shade of brown. She couldn't quite smell it yet but she was sure it would taste grainy and displeasing.

"Oh wow, look at how thin it is. It must be really smooth. This is gourmet!" Sakura tasted her drink the put it up to the light, making a stirring motion with her hand.

"Choji did you want a drink?" Ten-Ten asked the husky man, who was still in the corner still eating all the chips.

"They say cognac goes better with chocolate!" he exclaimed, pulling chocolate from his pants pocket.

"Really? I haven't heard that!" Sakura said very doubting and obviously being affected by the alcohol already. She was an avid fan of drinking.

"Really? Well no one asked you, Shewitch!" Choji responded, spitting food into the Pink head's face, by accident but it was a bonus on his part.

Hinata continued staring into her cup, the liquid seemed so deep, only because she didn't know what would happen to her. Sasuke was so stupid when he was drunk, would she be the same? He was also very clever and very honest, but that's just the opposite of the norm for him. He was a skilled drinker, he knew how to handle everything. It would not be the same for her.

"Have you ever..had alcohol before?" Temari whispered to the girl who was curled up in her won protective ball. Temari was too understanding for Hinata's taste, it almost seemed like she was hitting on the poor girl. Hinata knew better than that though.

"Of course, I'm a Hyuuga. A woman who drinks is respected." Hinata said, trying to sound astonished at Temari's accusation, but not taking her eyes off the menacing drink. She swallowed the lump in her throat and brought the heavy half-cup to her lips. Just a drop touched her top lip and it burned her tongue in a light contact. She tilted the glass and the thin fluid flooded into her lips. She'd taken more than she could swallow but didn't want to seem uneducated or virginal so she swallowed slowly, ending in a slight cough. No one seemed to notice, they were all wrapped up in crude comments and heavy drinking. It may have turned out better than Hinata had thought.

________________________________________________

"And you know what else is cool? Socks! If it wasn't for socks man...like I wouldn't not have anything to wear on my feets! I mean sometimes when I don't wear socks, my feets gets colder and I realize 'why didn't I just go get not wooden floors when I had the chance'!" Sasuke exclaimed drunkenly, pushing his glass in the air. He sat among many of the other men he had secretly befriended. Neji, Shikamaru and Lee. On his arm was the gorgeous Miyako Yui, who didn't seem to be having any fun as her arms were crossed and she was staring down at her feet.

"I know right because...when I don't wear them! You know what happens! Like....wait what about hands! Hand right! We need those so we can do writing and do touching and stuff and also we can um...we can flush the toilet and um scratch our nuts!" Neji rambled, they were all much more drunk than they were supposed to be but happy men if anything.

"Yeah! Wait...what?" Lee said scratching his head, hard drink in hand.

"I know right!" Sasuke declared as if they were really talking about anything coherent.

"Ugh what's the point of this? Take me home." Miyako bellowed, turning her body away from the Uchiha who seemed confused.

"Who are you!" he blurted out then taking another moment to think about it. "Wait, you're Miso...Miyachikota-" Sasuke's guess was completely flawed but he didn't really care, he knew she wouldn't leave.

"You're such a jerk." she grumbled aloud.

"Well, you look a lot hotter standing 40 yards away." he replied, slurring his words, she was just another one of those girls. He just needed a pair of breasts to stare at when he was talking to his drunk friends, he had no use for such girls like her.

Of course his words shut her up, she'd hate for him to lose interest because he'd move onto another girl in a second and she'd like to say she dated Sasuke Uchiha for more than 4 hours. As the confrontation seemed to end a new one started slowly, Kiba and Shino walked through the doors of the classical bar.

"Oh look it's the dog guy and that other guy with the bugs and stuff!" He laughed and pointed at the pair, that was one of his drunken disabilities. He wasn't that good at name calling.

"You're an idiot." Shino said, it was true that Sasuke was stronger but no doubt Shino was smarter. His level of intellect was much higher than that of Sasuke's, instead of making comebacks he'd rather not be involved, see it's not about hurting the other person-it's about making yourself feel better. It's better to not be involved.

"I just want to see Hinata." Kiba said, he didn't look like he was in the mood for bullshitting.

"Oh you can do more than see her, you can look at her too!" Sasuke was drunkenly waving his palms in Kiba's face who had half a mind to tear them right off.

"You're an idiot." Shino said again, holding his face and shaking his head.

"Can you stop joking around, I haven't seen Hinata in like 3 weeks." Kiba pleaded although he sounded more angry than pleading.

"Somebody has a Hinata crush." Sasuke attempted to point out Kiba's alleged crush although denial was not necessary, Sasuke was so obviously intoxicated.

"You'd think you had a really big Hinata crush since you're supposed to be marrying her 3 weeks from now. Who's your friend?" Kiba asked sarcastically, looking at the confused girl hanging from Sasuke's arm like a small animal. Just an accessory.

"You're engaged?" Miyako asked completely disgusted with Sasuke's attitude as of late.

"It's something like that but there's no ring on my finger yet!" Sasuke coughed and laughed somehow at the same time, raising a loud 'aye!' from the men around him. "What's your point, I was supposed to be single and you were supposed to be a size 3, we're all disappointed." Sasuke had a theory, the meaner you were to women, the more they wanted you. It wasn't always right but it worked well with Miyako because she shut up and went back to clinging to him like a hand bag.

"Where is she?" Kiba asked.

"She's at home." Sasuke shooed away the dog man as he sipped his high and heavy drink, you'd think he would have learned his lesson by now.

"I want to see her." Kiba demanded, he knew he really wasn't getting anywhere with Sasuke. He's way too cocky to break down and just let Kiba see him without a fight.

"Fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine...fine! We can all go see what Miss Hyuuga and her sidekick Pinky the boy wonder are doing!" Sasuke dropped his cup on the table and rose from his spot with a stumble, he didn't realize how dizzy he actually was.

______________________________________________________

"Ino you look so miserable." Choji commented on Ino's persona, she just sat there holding her forehead.

"I'm getting a headache from stupid Sakura's rambling! I never met a girl who talked so loud!" she whined.

"You're just jealous cause you can't drink with us because you're pretentious." Sakura giggled and waved her drink in Ino's face, splattering gin all over the floors.

"Pregnant." Ino corrected, she didn't realize how dumb Sakura was until now. With 2 drinks she'd turned into her mother, a walking talking dumb bitch.

"That too!" she laughed and gulped more of the rancid smelling drink in her hand.

Hinata just sat on the couch laughing at everything, nothing specifically. Just whatever was funny because she didn't have a clue. Being drunk was completely different from being otherwise just plain stupid like Neji had described it to her, she didn't feel stupid, she felt content with life. It was like nothing else at the moment mattered more than what was going on right at that moment. Everyone was having a good time, especially Choji who was engaging in a great and unnecessary conversation about beastiality with Ten-Ten.

"I'm glad you're finally enjoying yourself Hinata." Temari smiled and rubbed the girls back which was sort of a red flag for her. She would have been shy to ask at any other time but at the current moment she'd built up just the right amount of nerve.

"Are you a lesbian?" She asked, sucking the ice from her now empty cup.

It seemed as though the entire room became silent for Temari although no one really cared what they were saying, they were all tangled up in conversations of their own. Temari's look was astonished, befuddled, and mortified "Of course I'm not a lesbian!" she whispered harshly to the girl who was not intimidated by Temari's mood.

"Oh okay." Hinata responded and continued to suck all the remaining alcohol from the blistering cold ice between her lips.

"Okay we are officially out of cognac and gin so I guess the night will end sober." Ten-Ten hiccupped sort of disappointed.

"Sasuke has more in his wine cellar." Hinata said softly, everyone turned to her in a state of surprise. They didn't expect Hinata to know where Sasuke keeps his sacred booze.

"Where is this wine cellar?" Choji and Ten-Ten both asked sounding very theoretical.

"If you walk down the hall, take a left from the stairs there will be an adjacent hall and if you go down to the final door, on the other end there will be stairs leading down to the boiler room. Across from the boiler room, you'll see a door and when you go in there it's gonna start to get really cold, 2 doors down on the right side there will be a room with a really cold door. That's where he keeps the wine and champagne but the door after that on the other side is where he keeps the heavy liquor." Hinata basically mapped everything out with her hands, as she finished Ten-Ten and Choji raced down the hall like drunken fools.

"Hinata, how many drinks did you have? You're starting to look a little red." Ino commented on Hinata's puffy red face, she knew at Hinata's weight and height that she wouldn't be able to take all the liquor without her stomach protesting.

"I'm fine, I just had 2." Hinata motioned with her fingers, Ino figured she couldn't be too drunk if she put up the right amount of digits. As Ino finished her thought the door lock twisted shut, then more shut, then finally open and in came Sasuke with 6 others trailing behind him.

"I told you the door was already open"

"You know what Neji, go fuck yourself."

Sasuke stopped in front of the door, a bit confused as to why there was more than 2 women in his home. "Oh yeah, you're little thing was supposed to be today right?" Sasuke began trying to think back as far as he could although the farthest he could recollect was when he killed that chicken on the way to the bar. He honestly didn't remember, it's not like he cared enough to crash the party, did he? "Eww you got fat." Sasuke said to Ino, scrutinizing her seemingly withering figure. "You used to be really hot, I would have it that a few times but now....err"

"I'm pregnant." she replied, knowing he was drunk and he just didn't remember. It was still a bit of a compliment, she was hot at one time at least.

The pair emerged from the dark hall holding multiple bottles containing beverages of the alcoholic variety. The seemed to freeze in mid air when they caught sight of Sasuke and the others. This was awkward, being caught stealing liquor from Sasuke's house, how low brow of them. "We better go." Temari said, picking up her things from the now dirty wooden floor.

"There's no need to leave, we have drinks so we might as well drink them, as the Irish say." Sasuke declared proudly and sat next to Hinata on the sofa, pushing Temari aside to make room for the other woman.

Suddenly the room was much more calm, coats were removed and shoulders dropped and everyone sat down in somewhat of a circle. "How is the baby feeling tonight?" Shikamaru asked, sitting next to Ino and rubbing her tummy lightly.

"He's better now that you're here." Ino rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder as his head popped up in a temporary fury.

"I thought we agreed that it was gonna be a girl!" he squealed.

"What guy wants his first child to be a girl!" Ino responded, totally annoyed with Shikamaru's constant contradiction.

"Boys are so annoying, he's gonna wanna talk and like...do stuff! Girls are so much easier. Plus, we already got the mammogram and the doctor already said, it's a girl!"

"Ha! You and your 'scientific logic' Shika." Ino giggled and completely disregarded everything the frustrated man had just said. When she was right she was right and when she was wring she was right, there was no way around it. If science said it was a girl and she said it was a boy, science must be fucking wrong. Shikamaru just sat down and decided he better not angry his hormonal girlfriend, he'd found that out the hard way. There's only one good hormone in the female body and that's the one that....does that stuff that they do and stuff....no matter.

"Hinata, I need your advice. I bought this girl this gorgeous silver comb but she still doesn't love me and I was wondering." Sasuke began something Hinata knew was just a ploy to make her feel even more crappy. "If I give her this one too, then will she love me." He pulled a velvet box from his coat suit pocket and stealthily slid it into her hand. It's contents were beautiful, Hinata's heart didn't almost but did completely stop in it's tracks. It was a comb of course, silver and polished beautifully, the base was aligned with amethyst gem stones which glowed brilliantly. "Now read the words" Sasuke said, eating up Hinata's gaze, like a child at Christmas. He wrapped one of his arms around her, not having to worry about discretion because everyone was doing their won thing.

Hinata swallowed, and just stared deeply at the comb. It was beautiful, it really was but she couldn't believe it. Something inside her didn't want to believe at the moment, she was just starting to have fun and she didn't want to go back to feeling really shitty. "It says...'see now, you stupid girl'." she quoted from the comb, first having a thought about being called a stupid girl but then deciding to let it go. "Sasuke" she looked up at him, out of breath and way out of words.

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be my date." Miyako huffed. She was right, it's not like she was just there to be seen with him, she was promised an actual date and was hurt like any other girl would be, even if she was just doing it for the popularity.

"She has a point." Sasuke shrugged, getting up from his spot as the girl's hand hooked onto his, leading him up the stairs. Hinata pouted inwardly but didn't want to be singled out so she remained seated and smiled when Kiba sat near her, looking very interested in what Hinata's been doing for the past 3 weeks.

She really didn't want to talk to him, she really didn't want to be in the same room with him, she really didn't want to be in the same room with anyone. She couldn't help but feel alone even when she was surrounded by people.

________________________________________________

It was the final hour of the night and Hinata was glad that she didn't have to sit through 2 more hours of Kiba's ranting. "Bye bye Hinata. Great get together, we have to do it again real soon." Ino waved at her friend as she kneeled into Shikamaru's embrace.

"Great party Hinata, later." Ten-Ten said.

"Okay bye bye then!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura you live here." Hinata pointed out as the girl turned to her in disbelief.

"No way! What's an inglopod!" it was more of an awed exclamation than a question.

"Never mind, just go." Hinata decided to leave well enough alone. Miyako came walking down the stairs slowly in her high heels and skanky skirt which make Hinata furious inside. She knew they had sex, it was one of the reasons she couldn't trust Sasuke. He was already so popular with women, you can't tame a ladies man. Miyako passed by Hinata with a venomous glance, Hinata wanted to jump up and tear the extensions out of the girl's head but she knew better than that. Her rage was easily satisfied when she saw the huge dollop of blood on the back of her skirt, but that's when she came to the realization that either she was on her period...or she was a virgin. Sasuke had sex...with a virgin...and it didn't even mean anything.

After all the guests were gone and Hinata was completely ashamed of herself for letting the atrium get so dirty, she began to furiously clean yet it seemed to have no point. She picked up each glass and every empty bottle of alcohol. She grabbed Ten-Ten's bag which she'd left over and put it up in Sasuke's coat closet. For some reason she kept finding shoes, did someone walk out of the house barefoot?

She wanted to go upstairs and see Sasuke, since he wasn't coming down to her. She had so much to think about, they had so much to talk about. Everything would be weird now. She thought of every excuse not to see him. _"He's probably asleep. He could be...manipulating himself. He could be vomiting."_ Finally the girl built up the nerve to walk up the dreadfully long stair case and into Sasuke's room.

The light was dimmed, he was awake alright. Dressed in a simple white t-shirt and grey sweat pants. She didn't think Sasuke kept white t-shirts and grey sweat pants in his attire. He stood there making his bed, in the light he looked very mysterious. Very different from the Sasuke's Hinata had seen before even if his personality did seem to change with every passing day. His hair was ruffled, shirt wrinkled and he was barefoot. He looked so much more vulnerable. So much more...human.

She almost didn't want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful just making his bed, like he wasn't even thinking about it. "Sasuke." she spoke quietly, knocking on the inside of his door although she was already in the room. He turned to her and smiled softly, then returned to the task at hand. Hinata was a bit puzzled as his smile was more of a smirk or vain grin. She walked over to the bed and rested her palms on the edge, swallowing the excess saliva in her mouth. "Did you...." she attempted to say what she was thinking but couldn't form the correct words without making herself blush. "Sleep with....that girl."

"Yup." he admitted shamelessly with another smug grin. He continued smoothing the sheets as if it didn't matter to him, but that was only because it didn't matter.

"Was she a virgin?" Hinata investigated, sliding around the bed closer to him.

"Probably." Sasuke answered, his smile now receding. He hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"Then I think you should be with her."Hinata responded, her eyes closed because she was trying to deflect the overwhelming pain brewing in her stomach.

"I don't want to." Sasuke answered her quite sing-songly.

"Why not?" Hinata was becoming as Shikamaru would say quite troublesome, you know you're too deep when they start asking questions.

"Because I don't like her." His answer came out as more of a question, hoping to gain Hinata's approval of the situation.

"If you don't like her than why did you sleep with her?"

"Because she wanted to, I didn't drag her out to the bar for nothing. Every player gets a prize."

"So you sleep with every girls you date?"

"Not all the girls, just most."

"You should be with her then."

"No."

"How can you just take someone's innocence and then brush it off after?" The question burned up inside Hinata's mind, she couldn't wait for his answer.

"Because it's just virginity. It's a thin flap of excess skin, some girls are born without it. It doesn't matter. Once it's gone, it's gone and everyone is happy." he answered, getting annoyed with Hinata's preaching, she couldn't tell him how to live his life.

"Do you really believe it's that simple?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"Uh yeah." he responded very sarcastically then shaking his head in annoyance, Hinata just didn't get it. She was too naive.

"Then we can never be anything." she spoke after a long silence. It swallowed Sasuke's attention, his head turned to her violently.

"Why not? Just because I slept with some girl. She's just a girl, she doesn't mean anything to me." he began explaining, in hopes that it would be enough for Hinata or it would be what Hinata was looking for in an apology.

"It's not that. If you can just take any girl's virginity and feel nothing towards it, no significance or acknowledgment...then how can you appreciate when we...." It exploded on the surface of Sasuke's brain, he knew exactly what to say now or he had an idea of what she wanted to hear.

"It will mean something. I know how important virginity is to you." he tried to make his voice sound more soft an convincing rather than stiff and overpowering.

"But it has to mean something to you as well." He didn't get her logic, he didn't get much about Hinata. She was just a girl, any old girl but when she spoke it made him feel terrible about himself. Mostly because he knew she was a better person, and he would never be that kind or appreciative of anything that wasn't made or done by him. She was like an angel, something much higher, too pure to comprehend and yet so dangerous.


	14. If It's Not For Us

Please excuse spelling and gramatical mistakes, it's been a busy day

________________________________________________________

"It won't mean anything along the 'innocence' variety, I lost my virginity when I was like 14, it's gone and I won't feel any different whether it's you or some other girl." Sasuke said. "But it'll be special to me because it's special to you."

"That's not good enough." Hinata replied crossing her arms and knitting her eyebrows together, she didn't know why it was so important to her. She had always expected to marry a virgin, if she could accept Sasuke for what he was then he should at least respect her culture and traditions.

"How am I supposed to feel something when I don't even know where we stand. You can't have just one, it's either both of us or neither of us. One day you like me and the next you're back to Naruto, the next day you're with me but you're thinking about Naruto." his examples were definitely fluent to Hinata, it was always such a mystery what he felt and now she had a hunch.

"I'm with you, I thought that was clear."

"Are you going to still be with me tomorrow or the day after that or a month from now or a year from now? When Naruto gets back are you going to go back to him?"

"Of course not. I'd never do that." Hinata placed her palm over her heart spot, it crushed her to think Sasuke looked at her as predictable. She didn't want to be that girl. That girl that thinks she has so many choices.

"Then it'll mean something to me, don't worry about it." Sasuke wished the entire think would just end, he hated it when Hinata didn't believe him. She'd never say it but he could sense it, when he'd try to convince her of something she'd always think he was lying. He was a liar so most of those times she was right, it was a shame though.

"It's still not enough." she said, looking deeper and deeper at him, finally he broke and turned away from her. He just continued to smooth the wrinkles in his sheets.

"It's enough when I say it is."he said more quietly than lashing. He'd just gotten sick of Hinata's constant whining and double standards. That's what happens when your parents try to make you into an angel, nothing is ever good enough. Sasuke was lucky, demons run in his family.

"I've let men control me my entire life, I'm not going to let you do the same." Hinata smugly protested.

"I can do whatever I want." he replied not even affected by the girl's last statement.

"If that's what you think, then we're through." She spoke thinking she'd won.

"No we're not." he said finishing his seemingly grueling job then grabbing the brush off his dresser and returning his hair to it's normal volume and shine. "Now are you coming to bed or are we back to sleeping in separate rooms?"

"No." Hinata looked down, realizing her defeat and climbing into Sasuke's bed. It had definitely been a strange night for the both of them.

___________________________________________________________

"It's too big and it looks stupid."

"It's not too big and it looks fine."

"It's ugly, when my father sees this ring, he's going to vomit." Hinata commented on the hideous ring that graced her finger. One thing she'd found out about Sasuke was that he had terrible taste. He'd picked a 17 carat ring, Persian turquoise stone with a pure silver plated base and pearl edges. It was in fact a hideous ring. It weighed a ton on Hinata's hand and it was distracting. The ring had to be 10 pounds alone and the stone itself was probably bigger than her own eye.

"Why can't we just get a small ring with a tiny little diamond." Hinata said, sliding the ring off her finger and into her palm, then walking over to the cases of rings and looking through them.

"Because they're so dumb." Lately that had become his answer for almost everything. Much like a 4 year old he'd rather chock it up to dumb than explain.

"If we got a 1 carat ring, I could get matching earring like my mother had." Hinata said, staring at a pear in the ring case and pointing to them. Sasuke was being unbearably stubborn, she didn't know if he was just messing with her or if he was truly possessed into thinking that ring was more than just a door stop.

"I don't see why you can't just take the ring I picked..." Sasuke grumbled, motioning for the jeweler to open the case and take out the set Hinata was looking at.

"Because you have terrible taste Sasuke, we talked about this." Hinata replied rubbing the tall man's shoulders. He was like a big kid.

"I have great taste."

"Sasuke you tried to pick a yellow and black tuxedo."

"I hate these modern weddings, we should do this the old fashioned way."

"Hyuugas have been doing modern wedding for 4 generations, we can't just quit now." Hinata said as she grabbed the ring box and opened it to 2 identical rings.

"Why are we still getting married anyway? What's the rush?" Sasuke picked up the identical ring beside Hinata's and slipped it onto his skinny finger.

"Because I already told my father we are getting married, if I try to take it back, it'll break his little heart." Hinata grabbed Sasuke's arm and compared the rings on their hands. "They're beautiful Sasuke."

It unsettled his stomach a bit, being married to Hinata. It'd been a week since he told her of his feelings and she still hadn't said I love you. It made him very doubtful, why would he marry someone who didn't love him? They hadn't had sex yet, but he wasn't expect her to but they'd barely even kissed since he gave her the first comb. The worst part was that she was taking it really fast, and he had just started to adapt to the committed lifestyle. He still didn't think, he never even imagined, he would marry Hinata. A weakling, shy, short, fragile. It just seemed strange. Of course it was common sense that he would be tied to the Hyuuga family for the rest of his life. Even after his parents died he was often paid visits by Hiashi although they meant nothing to him. It was clear to Hiashi that Sasuke was not interested in anything having to do with the family so the ties were broken until now. Still, it all seemed to ironic.

"I wonder if they have a necklace for the set too or maybe a bracelet." Hinata smiled, putting his finger up to the light to better examine the ring. "I love it. I want this one Sasuke." Hinata turned to her future husband with a bright smile. She had no idea what went on in his head. She could never be so cynical, if she thought that way she wouldn't be the same person.

"Yeah, we should get this one." Sasuke's interest in the ring was of course artificial, less than a thought in his mind. He wondered where their relationship was going, Hinata was changing and not for the better. She was almost reverting into the shy girl she was before. She didn't want to have the time to deal with things that could hurt her, she'd rather end it all than have to face it head on.

"Wow 10,000 only. We got a bargain, right Sasuke? If we'd gotten the ring you chose we'd be in the red." Hinata giggled, it was sort of an inside joke. She was too rich to be in the red but she likes the idea of having limits. It made her feel more human and less like someone's pet.

The couple arrived home, bags in hand. It had been a huge shopping day for both the raven heads. Hinata, like any other woman, felt the need to hold the bag with the ring in it and that alone while Sasuke held the rest. As he passed the men on the road he knew they felt his pain, he was a whipped pig.

"Sasuke you must see the dress I picked, it's lovely." Hinata dropped the ring bag on the coffee table and made a prancing motion towards the stairs until Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Don't you want do something other than wedding stuff? That's all we ever do." Sasuke groaned, holding his fiance's wrist the grabbing her by the waist. They shared a quick, shallow kiss, Hinata drew her body away but Sasuke had a gentle vise on her. He bought her head forward to kiss him again. Sasuke was doing more of the work but he was fine with that, anything was better than talking about choosing a flower girl. So his hands rubbed her back and he couldn't help but think the act was so repetitive. He's attempt to be intimate with her and she'd reject him, over and over.

"Sasuke.." she took a sharp breath after they separated and he could smell the rejection in the air. "I really don't want to right now, maybe we can pick menus instead." she said, pushing at his chest to create a distance between the two of them.

"Ugh" he shouted which made Hinata flinch, he walked by the sideboard and cleared it's top by pushing off all the priceless items in one sweep, the glass crashed to the floor making a loud noise. It was the first time Hinata feared him, she just stood in the same position as the man walked across the room then suddenly stopped. His back was turned to her and without a noise to it he placed his palms on top of his head, matting down his hair. "You never want to do anything with me. All you ever want to do is...shop..and pick colors and try on clothes and other stupid stuff that doesn't matter. Are you just afraid to _do it_ or do you just not want to _do it_ with me?"

"Sasuke...of course..it's not you." Hinata spoke as if she was at a loss of words or came to the realization that she was making him uncomfortable.

"Then why do you make me feel like I'm gross and repulsive? " the rage in his tone came over pretty clear, still he didn't turn to look at Hinata's face.

"Sasuke, I don't think you're repulsive. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." The words seemed so strong to Hinata but they were less than what Sasuke wanted to hear.

"Then let me in." he walked over to her and brought her into a strong embrace. He took one arm from her waist and latched it onto the zipper of her white jacket and pulled it down to free her from it's warmth. As soon as the jacket fell to the floor Sasuke began kissing her neck with uncontrollable lust. One of his hands held Hinata's neck while the other embraced her hips. His other hand went down to grab the side of her pants and lead her to the couch where they both collapsed. His mouth descended upon her's and he rolled over to a position where she was on the bottom. When he came to the top, he raked his hands through his matted hair and began to rapidly take his shirt off but it seemed as though he was tangled in it's 4 hole confines. Hinata had little time to admire his naked chest before he came upon her again, as soon as their lips made contact he grabbed the ends of her linen shirt and pulled it over her head, it was a bonus for Hinata because she got a chance to breathe. Then she watched him in what would be one of the most dramatic moments of her life. He shoved his hands behind her to unclasp her bra. It was a big one for her, it was the first time anyone would actually see _them_ accept for that one time Kiba walked in on her in the shower 'by accident'.

It was a tricky task for any man but Sasuke Uchiha was on the case. He managed to get the top loop unclasped but the bottom 2 were the problem. It was practically sabotage. He wasn't expecting for Hinata to wear a bra with not 1, not 2, but 3 clasps! Finally he got the last 2 undone, the trick is to hold the spandex not the loop, he'd have to remember that later on. Hinata groaned inside, she didn't want to see his lusty face when he saw them, it sort of disappointed her. It was sort of embarrassing. Sadly, he said exactly what she hoped he wouldn't.

"Hinata, they're so big. It's weird because....they're really big. I've never seen anyone grow breasts like these in 4 years. It's unnatural."he said, sounding like his breath was taken away. Hinata could feel his cold hands grope her chest, it was abnormal that his hands were so cold. It was like they didn't no where to go, one was coveting her right breast and the other was down below somewhere, things were going way too fast. His right hand grabbed the side of her breast and his mouth went down on it. The moment was heating up, she built up her mental confidence and his tongue licked the side of her warm right twin leaving a trail of saliva. He kissed it and lightly nibbled the side which made hinata moan in pleasure, he was an expert. He mouth covered the nipple which was already pert and hard from the cold air, he sucked lightly before bringing his head up to tease it with his tongue. His other hand managed to separate Hinata's legs to make room for his lower body. His pelvis settled in the open space while his mischievous hand traveled to her back side and gave it a much awaited squeeze. His throbbing manhood pressed deeply against her sex through their clothes, erupting a throaty groan from Sasuke and foreign whimper from Hinata. Both his hands grabbed the side of her hips and kept her steady as he pressed his pelvis deeper into her's. Hinata threw her head back over the arm of the chair, her breathing was deep. Sasuke looked down at both their lower bodies to make sure he was doing everything right.

He could feel her sex throbbing even with their pants and underwear separating them. He grabbed onto the waist of the cursed jeans and undid the metal button, it was just one step closer to flesh on flesh and nothing stopping him from blowing her mind. Hinata gasped when she felt the button pop, she looked down to monitor his acts but bit her lip to keep herself from protesting. Sasuke took his weight off of her and sat up on his knees to unbutton his own pants. Hinata's voice box was going to explode if she didn't say something now.

He went back down to kissing her lips as his hands worked the zipper on her jeans. His palm could feel the warmth radiating off her pleasure spot and it was just a matter of time until Sasuke would get to work with it up close and personal. "Stop." the word erupted from Hinata's mouth so quietly but it came over so loud to Sasuke. It seemed like the only word he ever heard her say. He mouth his hand from her pants to the side of the couch so he could push himself up, he looked into her face and she was crying. Crying.

It was a sight, mascara running down her cheeks, her eyes looking the other way and she bit her lip, the tears turned black in the muddy mess on her face and they slid down her cheek and disappeared into her long midnight tresses. "I love you Sasuke but it's too much for me. I want to do this with you, but not this way. Not like this." she sat up on her hands and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "If I do this, I fail myself. I want to, more than you know but if I do, I'm giving up on everything I've believed in my entire life."

"Hinata...there are other ways...to make love."


	15. Chastity Belt Hyuuga

Excuse spelling mistakes, it's been just a busy life for me

"Here I'll show you." Sasuke jumped up excitedly and somehow rapidly removing his pants and underwear, erupting a loud, high-pitched squeal from Hinata. She immediately turned her head away and covered her eyes.

"Why is my body so revolting to you?" Sasuke asked, his head tilted to the side as he held the elastic band to his underwear. He knew there was nothing wrong with his body, he was sculpted like a god, he'd worked so hard on it his entire life. He never smoked or did any drugs besides his normal drinking and over the counter pain relievers, he made sure to work off every calorie that went into his body. To any woman he was irresistible, perfect, a god. By the age of 15 he carried a stack of condoms with him everywhere he went. It wasn't him, that's for sure, so it had to be her.

"Sasuke, you're not revolting....please put your pants back on..." she said, still pressing her hands to her eyes, her knees upon her chest and covering her breasts which displeased Sasuke to a degree.

"Hinata...normal couples...see each other's _places_ and it's normal. It's just normal." Sasuke tried to explain the concept to Hinata basically in vain because he knew she wouldn't care, no matter what he said she disregarded it for her own sick logic. It was indeed sickening.

"Sasuke...put your pants back on...please." she remained in the same position, Sasuke had only seen a few times but knew so well. She was so predictable.

"No wonder they call you Chastity Belt Hyuuga." His tactics were brilliant, he turned his back to her with crossed arms and a concealed grin of victory.

"Who calls me Chastity Belt Hyuuga?!" Hinata turned her head to him, smacking herself in the face with her hair.

"Oh everyone. Sakura, Neji, Naruto...others." Sasuke shrugged, to add to his cunning, great looks and aloof personality, he was a great actor as well.

"They do not....do they?"

"Well sometimes."

"No way! This is just a clever rouse to get me to have sex with you." Hinata huffed, crossing her arms. They were finally playing the same game.

"Is it?" Sadly, Sasuke was winning. He was more experienced in the game than Hinata was.

"....what kind of alternatives?....I'm not letting you put anything inside me." She was a difficult one alright but she was the one, she didn't take any answer she didn't want to hear. He'd imagine them growing old and arguing all day in their creaky old rocking chairs. She would bend but she wouldn't break.

"I guess that narrows it down to one thing then." Sasuke grabbed the girls hand then made a B-line up the stairs. As soon as he opened the door to his room he picked the girl up and placed her neatly on the bed then hopped up on the high king himself. He was planning on a very shocking, full nude sort of thing but it was foiled as Hinata covered her entire body with his heavy black blanket. Sasuke knew that game, he'd played it so many times he was ineligible to play with the pros. He dove into the blanket from the other side, came up and kissed his fiancé.

"I love you Sasuke." Hinata whispered to him, it came over loud and clear they were so close together.

"I know. You already said that." he replied along a rough yawn.

"I know...I just thought it was something you should hear." she whispered again as she heard the unzip of Sasuke's jeans and the swift ruffle of Sasuke's underwear sliding down his body. Hinata took a great exhale then reached down to touch it, she might as well. The tips of her finger brushed it lightly before she took the entire thing in her hand.

"That's it?" Hinata said, a smile forming on her face. She couldn't believe it, it was nowhere as big as Sakura claimed it was.

"Yeah...that's it." Sasuke couldn't help but blush, he was glad Hinata wasn't looking at him. He didn't think it was all that small.

"It's so small...and soft." she giggled, holding one hand to her mouth.

"Well...It gets a lot bigger and harder you know..." Sasuke choked on his words as he looked down at Hinata's expression. It was a full blown smile, he was so embarrassed.

"It's pulsating." she noted out loud, still fondling his member. Her smile was gone but at least Sasuke was happy, he couldn't stand the humiliation. He knew Hinata wasn't teasing him, she was laughing at herself for what she thought, but it was still embarrassing. Hinata Hyuuga thought he was small.

"My turn." he said, grabbing onto Hinata's sides and pulling down her jeans so slowly. The cuffs slid past her ankles, one of her hands clenched his shoulder and her other clenched his penis. The pain hit him in the stomach like a kick from Naruto, swift and a major pride killer. "Hinata, you're not supposed to do that." He groaned, biting his lip and guiding Hinata's curious hand in another direction. She was being more harmful than helpful after all. As the pain subdued Sasuke slowly slid down her tight panties, the air hit Hinata's behind and she inhaled deeply. Sasuke's member immediately stood full and rich, this was the moment he'd been waiting for, for the past 4 weeks. He'd only wished he could have seen it but he didn't think Hinata was going to let his head stray under the blanket.

His two hands dove down to slowly separate her smooth, damp thighs. He wanted to go slow with it, too fast and she'd get scared. "Is it okay?" he breathed heavily into her ear. She brought both hands around his shoulders and clenched onto his neck. He took that as his invitation, it was adorable the way she prepared mentally for it and it came over so easily physically. One hand held her thigh in a higher direction while the other went down to lightly pat the heated area. She gave an exhale which was his sign to continue his work. He reached down and lightly brushed her concealed flower, feeling Hinata's grip on his neck become tighter and continued to rub it just a bit harder each time.

"Sasuke..Sasuke." she lightly repeated between breaths, her breathing was so heavy Sasuke could feel each inhale and exhale on his own chest, it was indeed throwing off his pace maker but it was excellent. Hinata was adorable, the way she operated. She herself reached down to fondle his penis which was now fully erect, it surprised her so much that she drew her hand back. She wasn't expecting it to change that fast. It always seemed twice as long, twice as thick, twice as hot, twice as hard.

"It's wet too." Hinata said, bringing her hand up to show Sasuke the small mess that he'd made. He brought up his palm which was also sopping wet and intertwined it with her's, kissing her as he rolled over on top oh her small body. He wasn't really heavy, he supported most of his own weight. Both his hands held the sides of her face as their tongues locked onto each other with a killer intent rendering Hinata's heart completely still. Her hands staid tangled in Sasuke's hair, it turned him on in a way, she was pulling his hair although it was her intent to pull his head closer to her.

"Be careful." she managed to groan before Sasuke silenced her mouth with his own. She'd felt his excited appendage brush the inside of her thigh.

"Don't worry." he gasped, giving one hand the freedom to go under and squeeze her right breast.

"Sasuke, be careful!" she moaned out, her mouth finally free. He was way into it but she couldn't tear him away from it, she just wanted to make sure things would be okay.

"I am being careful." he groaned back in frustration. He knew what he was doing, it was almost an insult to him that she didn't trust him.

"Sasuke it's poking me."

"You should trust me more." he said huskily, lightly grabbing her hips and guiding her wet sex softly up and down his throbbing friend. He could feel her muscles tightening, she was so easy. 8 minutes, 8 minutes was all it took. It wasn't his quickest time but it was definitely up there. "There it is." he groaned with a smirk as he felt her release, she wasn't a loud one. He could feel her reaction, she held tight to his hair and her expression was locked in a cross between anger and constipation. Finally when the expression unlocked she sighed and slowly rubbed his back. "Hinata, I want to have sex with you."

"You can't." she sounded much like a sick child, out of breath and innocent.

"I can if you let me." he tightly rubbed her thigh with pure lust that she could feel radiating off his breath.

"I won't let you." she replied, twisting his hair into light curls with her finger.

"I know." he whispered, still rubbing her hip in a circular motion. "But I wish you would." he smiled faintly, he was trying to hoax her but he knew it wouldn't work. She was already too tired to consider his feelings or _needs_. Damn virgins.

"Maybe in two weeks." she rolled over and curled up next to him with a yawn.

____________________________________________

"Sasuke, your bathroom is a mess!" Hinata groaned as she held her nose. It smelt like rotten cheese and disappointment. His bathroom was worse than Itachi's. The mirror was cracked, the bath with filthy and the back of the tub was ridden with dirty clothes that had fallen from the shower bar. There weren't even any curtains hanging, anyone on the outside could see his naked bum without even trying.

"You're bathroom is a mess." he retorted, laying on the bed with a magazine in his hand.

"My bathroom is clean, your's is a train wreck." Hinata complained, deciding against offering to clean it. She honestly thought it may have been worse than Sakura's closet.

"well you backed up the plumbing by flushing all those gross tampons down the toilet. Won't have sex with me but you'll have sex with a plastic stick." he grumbled, jumping up from his sitting position to grab Hinata's tiny form. He kissed her from behind causing her to drop the rag in her palm.

"Sasuke, no. you'll give me make out hair." Hinata giggled pointing to her now ruffled do.

"Another priceless comb should keep it pretty tame." he said with a playful grunt kissing her cheek.

"No, Sasuke. No more combs." she grabbed tightly onto the collar of his shirt.

"I thought you loved the combs, did you want something different?"

"No, I love the combs but I want to be with you unconditionally, it shouldn't matter how much you can give me. I'd love you even if you didn't give me those stupid combs." she said straightening his collar as he lightly kissed her neck.

"If I have the resources to treat you as good as you are, shouldn't I?"his hands staid spun lightly on her hips.

"But there's nothing I can give you in return."

"There is something..."he smiled, it was just a tease. There was nothing fornicated about it, it was just a joke. Hinata knew that as well. It ate at her a tiny bit that Sasuke's derivative of everything was sex, everything made him think of sex. She supposed that he was a man. Naruto thought about sex twice as much, he just didn't say it. She actually wondered where he really was, what he was doing, who with. He hadn't written to her in a while, she didn't necessarily have a problem with it but it made her curious.


	16. The Experts

1"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Hinata wrapped both her hands around Sasuke's lean torso as she guided him inside the house. A gash in his stomach pouring out pools of blood on the door step was held with both his hand as he crouched over in a desperate attempt to stop the flow. This was definitely Sasuke in a nutshell, one minute she's making up his bed and the next she's carrying his bleeding body to the couch.

"Just don't let blood get on the floor, it's imported wood." he groaned, clutching Hinata's shirt, which she was sure was dripping with blood by now. Finally he rested his body weight on the couch with a large sigh. Hinata grimaced at the bloody wound, it was pouring all over his white couch, it had to be 3 or 4 inches deep and maybe 7 inches wide. It was a bad one, she could only imagine how much pain he was in. Still the only thing he cared about was getting his signature floors wet, surprisingly it was one of his prized possessions.

"What can I do...to make it feel better?" Hinata said, standing in front of him, clutching her palms to her heart. She didn't understand how they took pain so well, she would have rolled over and died by then.

"I'm fine. Just get me a needle a twine and I'll be fine." as soon as the words came out, Hinata ran down the hall in search of the two items. _"He's so reckless, at this rate, he's going to kill himself. I hope it didn't hit any of his...important parts."_

"I got it." she said, passing him the needle and twine, he seemed to be an expert at nursing his own wounds. He immediately, unwound the twine and placed the end through the thick needle. He then lifted the side of his shirt, showing the full, disgusting wound and large bruise surrounding it.

"Now I need a towel, bandages, cigarette lighter and alcohol." he said as he began sewing the wound, making his hand extremely bloody. Hinata returned with the other assigned items, by that time Sasuke had already finished sewing up the large hole in his side. Hinata sat down next to him at the risk of bloodying her favorite pants. She pressed the towel to his body to apply pressure to the wound, perhaps it would help the bleeding to stop. Looking into the towel after one press, she was disgusted at the flesh that was simply falling from him, even small pieces of his intestine were swimming in his thick blood.

"Is it disgusting to you?" he asked faintly, tugging on the edge of the towel before reaching onto Hinata's lap to grab the cigarette lighter.

"It's disgusting to me that you hurt yourself like this. I don't want you to die." she said, toweling off the rest of the blood from the side of his wound. He then started to burn the cut along the pattern of the twine.

"I'm not going to die darling. Give me the alcohol." Sasuke said, Hinata blushed, it was the first time he ever called her 'darling', or any term of endearment. It was so _romantic_, she wasn't sure if Sasuke and romantic could even be found in the same sentence. He wasn't romantic, he just wasn't. Sasuke groaned as Hinata wasn't paying attention to him so he reached over her lap and grabbed the alcohol.

"How did you hurt yourself like this anyway?" Hinata asked snapping back into reality.

"Whatever." _"He hurt himself doing whatever. That makes sense."_

"Sasuke, you're pushing me away again." Hinata sighed, this happened often. Sasuke wasn't one who liked to answer questions, especially if he knew it would upset her. They'd been working on it but Sasuke was always one who liked to follow his own rules.

"I think I can bandage it up on my own now." he said, Hinata guessed he was trying to shew her away. She got to her feet, this was the part where they didn't speak for 5 hours. Such an emotional distance, just one of the some odd 40,000 things they had to work on.

__________________________________

Since that afternoon, Sasuke had been asleep. Hinata guessed that he'd drugged himself with penicillin and he wouldn't be back for the rest of the night. He was a druggy, he didn't look like it but he did a lot of unethical things. He did look very unhealthy, but it seemed more like he hadn't slept in a while, not like he was forcing sleeping pills down his throat.

Still, she wanted to do something nice for him. She hated to be distant from him, to not know what he was thinking. She already had a lot on her mind as it was, she didn't need Sasuke's emo teenager attitude following her everywhere she went. She walked through the hollow halls, looking in each door. He didn't seem to be home, it was his training hour, he may have gone back however she didn't see how he had the strength.

At any rate, she wanted to make him feel better, if she was going to be a good wife she'd have to be able to read all of his emotions. She went into the kitchen as she caught a glimpse of the couch, his groove still sat imprinted in the fabric and he'd made no effort to clean up the spilt blood. She could do that while the noodles boiled over the stove. Meanwhile she began preparing a special 'cheer-up Sasuke' meal. She wanted to prepare a spread of tsukemono, udon noodles, sashimi, katsudon and tempura. Sasuke rarely ate so it would be nice if he could have a decent meal every now and again.

Hinata was a surprisingly good chef, she loved to cook, it had been her hobby when she was younger. She was way too weak to do much of anything else, so she made it a personal goal to at least have that quality. It wasn't shameful, her mother was also very weak and could not do much. That was one of the reasons for her death, she was sickly and she rarely went outside. Hinata didn't want that to happen to her, she knew it couldn't but she saw herself slowly becoming her mother and she never wanted to be as pathetic as her. She respected her mother, but her entire life was just sad, a waste and it broke Hinata's heart.

__________________________________________

Hinata sat patiently at the dinner table, awaiting the arrival of her dear fiancé. He was late coming home but that was no issue to her, he always came back at different times, it wasn't her job to maintain his schedule. She'd cleaned up all the blood and finished dinner although by now it was getting cold, her heart jumped to joy when Sasuke finally came through the door. She jumped out of her seat and ran over to him, he looked as tired as ever.

"Sasuke, I made you a special dinner!" she said, excitedly shaking where she stood. Sasuke just gave her a blank look like he didn't know what she was talking about, he was probably still high from pain medicine.

"Just put it in the freezer, I'll eat it next year." he yawned, slowly making his way to throw himself on the couch.

"Sasuke, I didn't make a whole dinner just so you could throw it away!" Hinata pouted, his look was so blank, she thought he would steal her soul. She grabbed onto his wrist and tried her very hardest to pull him off the ouch, he was one of those people who had to be forced to have fun or they'd just sit and watch television all day.

"Fine." he scoffed, pulling himself up and flinging Hinata backwards in the process. She was just happy he was going to eat her food. The both sat together at the table, like a married couple. And much like a married couple, Hinata smiled and Sasuke sat there with an indifferent look, simply picking at his food with his fingernail. "You know, if I wasn't marrying you...I'd have to marry Hanabi. That's be so gross, but it would bring me one step closer to killing her.....when we get married I'll be _related_ to her. What if she tries to talk to me?"

Sasuke's rambling made Hinata very uncomfortable, he wasn't interested in the food at all. He was very ungrateful but he didn't mean to be. He was just too mellow all the time to be excited by something as simple as food. "Are you anorexic?" Hinata asked, looking towards Sasuke's ribs, he was very thin for a man. Bigger than her but thin nonetheless. Naruto was very muscular for someone of his age, he didn't have a lot of body fat but his ribs never showed. Sasuke looked up into Hinata's face when she asked the question, he could only think the woman had gone mad. "Because...you don't eat very much....and you don't like to eat when people are watching you." Hinata looked into his face at first but then withdrew her nerve, deciding that it was a stupid notion and she was a stupid girl for thinking it. "I'm sorry, never mind." her eyes not laid upon her plate which was full of assorted foods. She could only think about how hard she tried.

To her surprise, what she said phased Sasuke because he began to eat. Slowly, but he was eating. He still looked indifferent, like he didn't want to eat but he may as well if there's a plate of food sitting in front of him. Hinata grinned from ear to ear, "How is it?" she asked, hoping for a positive response.

"Whatever." Hinata just sighed again and began eating herself, she couldn't stand it when Sasuke refused to speak to her, she felt like an idiot for even trying.

"Sasuke, I don't know anything about you." her tone came over as whiney, like she was complaining. Sasuke looked up at her, noodles hanging from his mouth.

"So you're having doubts?" he questioned as he knelt against the table with the fork between his fingers.

"How can I not have doubts when you shut me out for days at a time, you don't pay attention to me, and then you're all over me the day after. I'm marrying you and I don't even know your middle name." Hinata couldn't help but look down at her hands, she felt ashamed for what she was saying but she had to express her thoughts.

"I don't have a middle name." he said after a momentary silence, his comment drove Hinata crazy inside. How could he be so nonchalant about this?

"That's what I mean. I know that I'm just complicating things but I don't want to turn around and see that my first love was the biggest mistake of my life." she sighed, it felt relieving to get it out.

"I thought Naruto was your first love." Sasuke commented, trying to hide the large smirk that was due to explode on his face in all of 8 seconds.

"Naruto was my first....obsession. You'll always be my first-and only love." Hinata patted Sasuke's knee before leaning closer to his lips, it'd be perfect. The first time she kissed him ever, she'd have to remember the day. Sadly, that's when _it_ happened...again. The warm tingle on her nose followed by a water fall of warm, thick fluids. She immediately pulled away, the mess dripping from her nose, luckily she didn't get any in her mouth but she was caught off guard. She jumped up from her chair, looking down at her body which was drenched in the smelly stuff. Looking at Sasuke, he was hunched over, clasping his hand to his mouth. On the floor next to him lay a small puddle of vomit, most of it had gotten on her. "Again?!" she squealed, looking down at herself in pure disgust. Sasuke groaned as an answer, his head rolling back with one hand over his mouth and the other hand clutching his stomach.

Hinata quickly picked up a towel from the wrack and wiped the mess off her nose before it dripped down to her mouth. Sasuke just got up with a long, strained moan and made his steady way upstairs. "I'm going to bed." he murmured.

Hinata was less concerned with herself but more concerned of his physical condition. She didn't want him to be unhealthy, she wanted him to be normal. Like he was before when they were younger, he was just so needy although he didn't like to be. This was mostly because, again, she didn't know anything about him. She didn't know that he was an alcoholic, she didn't know that he was an insomniac, she didn't know that he was insecure about body, she didn't know anything. But she knew who did.

_____________________________________________

Hinata sat in Ino's living room, awaiting Sakura's arrival. It was awkward, Ino's house was clean and all, but it smelled weird. Like a mix of smelly flowers and herbs, then again Ino did own a flower shop. Shikamaru placed tea cups in front of them, she was guessing that Ino wore the pants in the relationship. She looked almost twice as big since last week, and twice as grumpy. "Shikamaru, how the hell are we supposed to drink tea without tea cake?" she growled, looking into her full cup.

"But the doctor said not to eat cake." he replied, fixing the couch pillows.

"Do you think I give a filthy fuck what the doctor said?" she grumbled, Shikamaru was too smart to defy her now. He knew she was likely to rip his head from his shoulders and he couldn't afford that. He simply removed his apron and walked out the door, most likely going to do what he was told before he loses his life.

Hinata just looked into her cup, she was hoping to avoid this awkward and dysfunctional situation. Finally the doorknob twisted open and Sakura entered the apartment. "I knew you wouldn't be late, the strip club isn't open this early." Ino seethed, Sakura had learned her lesson from last time and chose to steer clear of that road.

"So why did you call us here Hinata?" Sakura asked, sitting on the other side of the coffee table.

"I missed you Hinata! I really missed you!" Ino threw herself over Hinata's shoulder crying, Hinata wanted to slowly inch away but that may have set her off more. What if she bit her head off and put it on a mantel next to Shikamaru's? Hinata just patted Ino's back while her and Sakura exchanged confused looks.

"I called you here because...I need to know more about Sasuke." Hinata was embarrassed saying it, it was a disgrace that she didn't know anything about her fiancé.

"Like what?" Ino's head popped up as Hinata guessed that she was finally getting back into the conversation.

"Like what does he like and stuff like that. I made him a special dinner earlier and it was really great but he threw up." Hinata looked into her friend's faces as they suddenly turned into an investigation group.

"What was in the meal?" they both asked simultaneously.

" Tsukemono, udon noodles, sashimi, katsudon and tempura. Just the basics." she said, it wasn't rocket science.

"Rookie mistake." they both shook their heads in unison. "Sasuke doesn't eat noodles. He can't and hasn't since he was a young boy. I thought that was obvious." Sakura said, still shaking her head.

"That must be why he didn't eat the chirashizushi." Hinata thought aloud, thinking back to when Sasuke met her father.

"Chirashizushi?" Ino gasped. "Don't you know that celebratory food insults him!" Ino placed her hands in her palms and shook her head harder.

"What else do I not know." Hinata asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out a pencil and note pad, it seemed ridiculous but she wanted to know everything there was about Sasuke Uchiha.

"He doesn't like lean meat. He like turkey and fish and only chicken sometimes." Ino listed.

"He really likes vegetable, he doesn't like peas or iceberg lettuce, but he loves carrots and broccoli." Sakura stated.

"He doesn't eat a lot of sweets but he does like cake and chocolate gelato. He thinks ice cream is fattening." Ino spoke again. They were both talking too fast for her to record.

"He hides his injuries really well and he's bulimic." Sakura said. "If he's too full to train, he pukes."

"He hates shopping, he doesn't even like to buy his own clothes." Ino said.

"And he hates animals." Sakura mentioned.

"He really likes vinegar. He eats everything with vinegar." Ino motion with her hands the act of pouring vinegar on food.

"He drinks a lot. A lot. His favorite drink is scotch. You have to watch him with the alcohol or he'll kill himself." Sakura practically cried.

"He's really insecure about his appearance so always tell him he looks pretty." Hinata just kept nodding her head as both the girls spilled out random facts about Sasuke. She wanted to ask why the knew so much but she was too shy.

"He likes to be alone when he's thinking about something really important. Never ask him what's wrong, if you ask him, he'll push you away even more." things were actually starting to make sense, she had no idea there was so much to him.

__________________________________________________

author's note:

**within the next 2 chapters we will find out where Naruto's been, many shall be surprised.**


	17. Obsessed

1Hinata learned quite a bit from the obsessive twins, she was surprised they'd remembered so much. But she was sure she'd gained enough knowledge to keep Sasuke in check for at least another 2 weeks until they were united...forever. "4 weeks ago...I didn't think I was going to get married at all." Hinata said quietly to herself as she opened the door to Sasuke's flat. All the lights were off so she was sure Sasuke had gone out again. She wished he would stay in one place for 10 seconds.

She placed the cardboard box of 'Sasuke's freak out' items that Sakura and Ino had given her on the ground to find the light switch. Everything was very dim, it frightened her a bit but she knew better than to think that way. When you think too much you start to scare yourself. Hinata knew that all too well. Nonetheless, she called his name even knowing that he wasn't home. "Sasuke." she called up the stairs, there was no response which she expected. Hinata decided against consuming another 2000 calories in Sasuke's kitchen and decided to go upstairs and prepare for bed.

Hinata walked into the room that still served as her private quarters. She slept with Sasuke but she didn't dress in his room or bathe in his bath, she still needed her personal space every now and then. With a yawn she threw her light jacket to the ground as soon as she opened the door. She then stripped off her jeans and placed her head band on the vanity. Looking in the mirror, she dreaded the afternoon look. Her hair was mangled and tangled and matted every which way. She just sighed, looking at the split ends and breakage. She pulled out the top drawer and seemed to be missing something. "My comb." she said to herself. "I must have left it in Sasuke's room...this morning." she instantly made her journey a few doors down to Sasuke's bedroom.

She didn't bother knocking because she knew he was out. She hated his bedroom, she truly did. Everything in his home was so hollow, so _dead_. Even he was dead-a little. When he slept, you'd think the spirit was sucked right out of his body. He'd lay on his back, arms and back straight and he never snored. Hinata was used to the hollow behavior, she saw it in Hanabi, Neji and even Shino. She looked around the room, everything was too silent. She decided she may as well get her comb before she runs screaming in terror. First she looked upon his dresser, which was completely barren aside from cologne and a hair brush. She was going to turn around right there and leave well enough alone. She _was_. Instead she made it her business to open Sasuke's first drawer and look through it, just looking for her comb. Innocently. Nothing wrong with finding what belongs to you.

Looking into the first drawer there wasn't a lot. Just a flat iron. Looking into the first 3 drawers it was apparent that Sasuke was very conceded. He did a lot to protect his outer beauty, inner beauty was only about 1-18th of what he cared about if any at all. On the other side of the dresser there were notebooks and office supplies. Finally looking into the last drawer, Hinata pulled out...a stack of envelopes. All of which read 'for Hinata'. She raised one eyebrow curiously, taking the stack into her hands. It was not a very thick stack of envelopes, only about 10 but she was curious as to why they were in Sasuke's drawer.

She took one into her hand and clamped the others between her thighs. Opening it and taking out the sheet of paper inside, she read the letter.

"_Dear Hinata,_

_I have to say how miserably sorry I am, for not being there with you. I feel like crap for only being able to communicate with you through letters, Konoha is much too far for me to just teleport there. I'd be with you right now if I could, but I can't._

_I'm reluctant to tell you exactly what's going on here because I don't want you to worry. I'm glad that I just have the time to sit down for a minute, that's why my other letters have been so shitty. I've been in and out for days, I'm so exhausted. I'm not completely sure what's going on in Konoha but I've heard some things...some things that I wanted to ask you about-_"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked in a state of rage, running over to where Hinata sat and pushing his drawers back in.

"Why?" she looked up at him, with glassy eyes full of tears, she brought the paper to his face, he looked at it in confusion as if he didn't know why it was there. He did, he just wasn't expecting her to find out. She tried to hold back a sob by biting her bottom lip and swallowing the forming lump in her throat. "Why would you hide this from me" she choked on her words, struggling just to say the few things she needed to. "Why would you hide this from me...w-when you know....w-when you know...how much it meant to me?"

"Hinata I was trying to protect you." Sasuke managed to get out, he was still in shock. Still trying to figure out how the hell she found them...or how the hell she got in his room for that matter.

"No! No you weren't. You're a liar and a thief and you didn't think twice taking these..." she continued to cry, looking down and wiping her nose she swallowed and took in a large breath. "I-I thought...for a while...that maybe I...I loved you a-a lot more than I loved Naruto. But now I'm...I'm having second thoughts."

"W...w-what the hell are you doing going through my stuff anyway." Sasuke asked, knowing he had nothing else to say.

"No, these are not your's! They're mine, that he sent to me, you have no right to take them." Hinata waved the envelope in his face, by this time Sasuke really wished something more outrageous would happen and distract Hinata but no such luck. His only other option was to make the envelopes burst into flames but he didn't see that happening any time soon.

"If I hadn't hid those letters, you'd still be hung up over Naruto. I did it for us."

"I might as well be hung up over Naruto, Naruto never lied to me!" she scoffed, Sasuke's head nearly exploded, he had not expected this at all.

"Hinata, I love you, I wouldn't lie to you. It was something that you didn't need to see, you shouldn't be trifled by such trivial things!" she could tell he was attempting to explain but she had no time for his ridiculous ways.

"Just shut up! I've already heard it! It's the same....crap...my father used to feed my mother! I'm not going to be like her! If I don't look after myself, who will? I thought you could but I was wrong." Sasuke's expression was dumbfounded, where did Hinata get this nerve from? He was slightly aroused but at the same time a little afraid. He had never imagined on any earth that Hinata could say these things with such _attitude_.

"Hinata-"

"There's nothing you can say. The wedding is off..." she wiped her nose with her knuckles and dragged her finger tips along her eyes, making sure to pull the stray hair from her face. For a moment they just sat there awkwardly, Hinata stared intently into her lap, swallowing and occasionally looking curiously at Sasuke's face. His distress was seen clearly, he sat with his hands completely covered his face, hair scrambled along his fingers. Time had stopped for the pair. Finally Hinata took a deep breath and brought herself to her feet, the grabbed the envelopes. "I'm telling my father tomorrow."

"Hinata..please. I love you...you can't leave me." Sasuke stood up to level his eyes with her's. His brushed his hand against Hinata's flushed cheek. Once again their eyes met, it was only 1 of a few times. Tears poured from Hinata's eyes once again, following the same dried, salty trails as the last.

"Sasuke..." she gave a shaky inhale the bit her lip, shaking her head. Her hair looked fried and trampled, an obsession was something totally in her alley. If she didn't have one...this is what would happen. "....when you beg...it only makes it harder for me to leave you."

"Then don't." he grabbed both sides of her face gently and lightly touched their foreheads together. "I'll never lie to you again."

"My father said that too." Hinata took a deep breath, finding the strength to pull herself away from Sasuke's grip. It was a light vise but it felt so right, why should she ruin something so perfect? She nodded her head to acknowledge his concern and walked towards the door, envelopes in hand.

Hinata sighed as she closed the door. "No more crying now." she told herself. She didn't know whether to open the envelopes and read each individual letter or to leave well enough alone. She looked back at the door, with half a mind to walk back in and straddle him. He was adorable, begging like that. She was too angry to be anything near horny. She walked into her room and fell onto the futon, rolling on her back and placing the envelopes on her stomach. She couldn't not read them, they were meant to be read. Not like they were a secret, each was unopened so she knew Sasuke never read them.

She closed her eyes to gain some composure, then slid her finger through the top of the next envelope. She slid out the sheets of paper inside, there were quite a few. Maybe he wasn't an ass, maybe he honestly just didn't have the time to write long letters.

________________________________________

After reading each letter, Hinata was fully informed. She was caught up on everything in Suna, rumors and all. Was her business the subject of the town forum. Naruto knew about Sasuke, he didn't know the whole story. It made Hinata a tiny bit unsettled but she knew he hadn't given up on her. For hours into the night, she read and reread the letters in exact order over and over. She held the letter to her heart as she slowly drifted to sleep, she didn't want to think about what Sasuke was doing in the other room. Perhaps cutting himself? It wasn't any matter to her, in a few hours it'd all be over. Hinata would not have to worry about that...ass again.

When the rays from the sun hit her face, Hinata arose feeling more tired than she'd ever been. At the same time, she felt terrible. Empty. Like something in her life was missing, apart of her was dead. She had always felt that something was different, for years she felt only half full but she never let it bother her so much. Now it came in the form of a harsh itch on her neck, one she couldn't get rid of. So sudden. Was not being with Sasuke making her physically ill? It couldn't be. She knew it couldn't. Just something about his behavior, made her nostalgic. Like there was something about it that she loved and she wanted to be apart of even though it sickened her. That's when she realized, she missed her mother.

It was the first time she'd thought about her in that way. It had been almost 6 years, since then she didn't think of her as dead. But she realized, like she did the day she passed, her mother wasn't ever coming back. She was there...then she wasn't. What hurt her even more was how badly her father treated her, like trash. Maybe if she wasn't under so much stress, she'd still be around....

________________________________________

Sasuke stood outside the Hyuuga's door, he didn't know whether to open it or leave her alone. She had been in there for more than 15 hours. Since that afternoon and then it was 10am. He worried about her, he hadn't slept at all since the fight and he was afraid. He hoped she was just bluffing about the wedding. It wasn't that big of a deal right? "I'm the man, this is my room that she's staying in. If I want to walk in, I will." Sasuke said to himself quietly. He never thought he'd have to work up the nerve to intrude on Hinata, she was just lucky he didn't rape her when he had the chance.

So he grabbed the door handle and slid it open, with a forced nerve that he always had prepared to keep him from humiliating himself. Hinata sat on the floor, her back propped up against the wall with a small piece of paper in her hand. She had been crying again, it was making her sick that she was just sitting in her room quietly sobbing to herself. She didn't acknowledge him when he opened the door so he slowly approached her and sat near her. She stared at the picture, not looking away for a second. Looking closer, it was a family picture, just of the main family. Before Hanabi was born. Hinata was so...chubby in a 5 year old way. Her mother was tall and thin, she looked extremely sick and unhappy. Hiashi stood tall as ever, for the most part he remained unchanged besides his hair which was much shorter then.

"She was really sick." Hinata spoke quietly, Sasuke hoped she knew he was in the room and that she hadn't gone completely insane. "She was always sick. I didn't know that she was. Even when Hanabi was born, she was sick. That's why Hanabi is so mean, because she's sick. " she was completely rambling but Sasuke understood what she was trying to say, she was just remembering her mother. "They never fought in front us...when they were going to fight we had to leave. To your house, remember? Some nights he would yell at her and she would just cry...all night. Once I woke up and I was so scared so I went to their room and they were fighting...and she was crying. But she never cried during the day, she always pretended to be happy. He told her what to do...and she did it. Without a question but...she was always unhappy. Always. When I was 4...she started crying everyday. Even during the day, while I was in the room she would cry. They never fought...but she cried. She got thinner and thinner and sicker and sicker...until one day, she just died. And he was so...angry. He was very angry. That's when it started. He was always angry and he was more serious about everything....." finally when she stopped talking, she turned to him with empty eyes. "I can't tell him...if I tell him...he'll be so angry with me. I don't want him to be angry with me."

"Are you afraid?" he asked, his tone now more serious than ever. She merely nodded, rubbed her eyes trying to keep herself from crying and looked him in the eye. "I'll protect you." he said softly, pressing her head to his chest and embracing her.

"I don't want it to be like that...with us. I don't want to fight with you ever....I don't want you to lie to me...I don't want to lie to you." she looked down at their hands which were intertwined by the fingers.

"And if Naruto comes back?" he didn't look at her either, his chin rested on top of her head and he only glanced down at their hands occasionally.

"I don't know." she said honestly. "I still love him." it wasn't a shock to Sasuke but still it stung his ears. He was suspicious that she still had feelings for him but to hear it, it hurt. Still he couldn't be upset with her, she deserved to be cut some slack, after all he's been the source of all her problems for the last 4 weeks. "Do you hate me for it?" Hinata moved to see his face, it was the same. He still wore a permanent scowl and she knew he was thinking of something possibly life changing.

"No." he said, Hinata's heart felt relieved. "I love you."

"We can make love....if you want...." Hinata said, it was more of a thought. Hinata knew he was considering it as his leg tensed slightly. She slid her hand up his thigh to find some hopeful erection.

"No." he spoke, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. "Not right now. Not today."


	18. Choose Part 1

Excuse spelling mistakes please//

________________________________________

"I can't believe we're getting married in one week." Hinata breathed, looking at the guest list her father had mailed her. It was all still a shock to her, time really caught up with them. Hinata stood in the kitchen, in front of the kitchen deck as Sasuke watched her from where he sat in the living room.

"We're not inviting Sakura are we?" Sasuke asked, not tearing his vision away from his favorite Hollywood drama.

"Sasuke, we have to invite Sakura, she's my best friend." Hinata decided to ignore Sasuke's rudeness and continued to cook dinner for the both of them. This time she was hoping to make something that didn't make him sick.

"Seriously?" he turned to her finally, very sarcastic. Hinata just couldn't tear her eyes away from the guest list. It meant so much, just being a small piece of paper, it determined her future in a way. She couldn't help but think back to that day where she seemed to be fresh out of rational thought. "What the hell was I thinking?" she whispered to herself. _"I can't get married...I'm 17....17 is 35 in Hyuuga years."_

"What did you say?" Sasuke called from across the living room, hearing her first notion but not completely.

"Nothing Sasuke...dinner's almost ready." Hinata said, changing the subject like and expert. She gathered the good plates, although there really were no good plates in Sasuke's house, they were all chipped and charred. Most of the China were family heirlooms, passed down through generations, they can't help but have a scratch or two. Looking into her own shiny reflection in the plate, she wondered how she would look with 5 inches of hair gone completely.*

"What's for dinner?" Sasuke asked, a bit frightened. He didn't want a repeat of last time of the time before that. Hinata was a great chef but she was ignorant. Most of the time he just ate it because he didn't want to disappoint her, he was glad she finally understood.

"Just chicken and rice Sasuke." she turned to him as he approached the table, inspecting the dish to make sure it wouldn't make him explode like a volcano. Many nights he felt fine until about 30 minutes after when he made a B-line for the bathroom.

"That's great. My wife's a chef." Sasuke chuckled to himself, really just trying to lighten the mood. She was mentally distressed, tried to hide it but she was terrible at it. _"Wife..."_ she thought, he'd never called her wife before, perhaps fiancé but wife was a bit over the line of freakish. "What's wrong Hinata?" Sasuke sighed in a knowing tone, like he'd done it a thousand times.

"Nothing Sasuke...I was just thinking...how 5 weeks ago the idea of marriage was the farthest thing from my mind...and now...it's kind of scary..." Sasuke's heart dropped, she was right, she is always complicating things. "But I think....as long as I'm with you, everything will be okay."and then just like that his heart was uplifted again, he didn't know what it was about her that made him so damn happy but he would never let her go, ever. "We should eat...before the rice gets hard." Hinata said with a smile then brought Sasuke to sit down in the seat next to her. She handed him his chopsticks while she used a fork, they were different but at the same time, they were just right for each other.

"I marinaded the chicken in chopped tomatoes and vinegar." Hinata stated, the vinegar tip was gold.

"That's great, it smells fantastic." Hinata knew his excitement over the chicken was fake because he made no effort to make it sound legit. She knew he was just doing it to show her how much he cared about her _feeling parts_. She also knew it was harder for him to understand, most of his relationships were short lived and were not very complex on an emotional level.

"Later maybe I can churn some gelato for you." Hinata suggested, rubbing her palms gently along his upper thigh.

"I hate gelato." he said turning to her.

"That lying bitch." she seethed under her breath, turning the other way. She didn't want Sasuke to see this side of her.

"Hinata, you don't have to do all this to impress me. It doesn't matter how well you can cook or anything, on any other day I'd just starve so I'm just happy to have someone who knows how to use a stove." Sasuke said, picking at the meal with his chop sticks. It wasn't that he didn't want to eat it, he just didn't have an appetite.

"I love you Sasuke." Hinata spoke quickly before completely lunging at the Uchiha, she wasn't going to miss her opportunity to kiss him this time. Their lips only touched for half a second before they were both interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Fuck." was Sasuke's only word as he pulled himself from where he sat and made his way to the door. He hoped it was just a door-to-door salesman or the mailman, he hadn't seen that dude since he punched a hole through his stomach 2 years ago. It was an accident. He hoped. Opening the door he saw someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Dobe."

"Bastard."

"Ugly retard."

"Stupid dick."

"Your face is so ugly it makes me want to vomit then use my own excrements to blind myself."

"The broom is stuck so far up your ass you sleep in a strait line."

"Your jaw is so slack you have to eat through your ass."

"You're such a dick when you come outside your house all the geese fly back north."

"Clever. Is that another joke you learned at imbecile camp?"

"Where's my girlfriend?"

"Dead."

"Stop it."

"You stop it."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Are you?"

"Yes....wait no!"

"Dobe."

"Where's my girlfriend?"

"Sorry Mister Smith no here, you come back in 10 years when your penis grow bigger, yes?"

"You're an ass."

"You're a dobe."

"Where's Hinata."

"If she was here, I'd tell you."

"I know she's here."

"How do you know?"

"Unless you normally wear makeup..."

"Ah ha! Hinata doesn't wear makeup, shows how much you know."

"Ah ha! You admitted it! So she is here!"

"No, I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

"She's not here, go away."

"I know she's here." Naruto tried to push past Sasuke and they both silently wrestled with all their mortal power, it was a pretty even match for a sissy fight.

"Sasuke, who's at the door?" Hinata asked with concern on her face as she slowly drifted by the door over Sasuke's shoulder. When she met eyes with the handsome blonde she mentally melted where she stood. She just continued to look into his face as he looked into her's with the goofiest of all smiles. He giggled like a school boy and jogged over to where she stood, throwing his arms around her and taking her in for a loving embrace. Naruto pressed his lips hard against hers and she accepted his kiss like a pet who'd run away. You never know how much you miss it, until you see how it changes you when it's gone, here today, gone tomorrow, back in 5 weeks. The kiss ended and Sasuke just stood there with his mouth gaping in somewhat awe.

"You...ASS!" Sasuke said completely out of breath. "You kissed my girlfriend. I...I'm going to kill you."

"She was my girlfriend first. Some best friend you are, you stole her from me!" Naruto stuck out his tongue at the Uchiha, his arm still wrapped around her waist but Hinata stealthily relieved herself of that and moved to the other side of the room prepared for an argument.

"First of all, I'm not your friend! I hate your dobe ass. You can't just going around kissing other guys' girlfriends!"

"You can't just go around stealing other guys' girlfriends!"

"I didn't steal her, you let her go!"

"I had to, she understood that and you took advantage of her!"

"No I didn't. She came to me, she was obviously sick of your scrub ass."

"Oh, it's so typical of you to do this. You're always jealous of me!"

"Jealous of you?"

"Whatever I have you want. I had Hinata so you stole her!"

"If I wanted everything you have, I'd have dated every slut in this village once!"

"Well I'd expect that!"

"You never wanted Hinata!"

"How can you tell me what I want!"

"If you wanted to be in her life, you would have realized it when we were 13! But you didn't! So I got to it first!"

"Sasuke...our dinner is getting cold.....Naruto..you're welcome to eat as well. We have plenty." Hinata said so softly but it was like an explosion with an echo. She had the softest voice, one that everyone wanted to hear. Sadly no one wanted to listen to it.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged menacing gazes, cursing each other with their eyes. But for now they were like children, they did as they were told but all competing for some benefit. So they 3 of them sat at Sasuke's table, Hinata and Sasuke sat on one side while Naruto sat on the other. They began eating as to compete over who led the silence between them...well Hinata was just eating.

"Hinata, your chicken is so good." Sasuke smirked up at Naruto who was ripping him apart with his eyes. He lightly patted her inner thigh or he tried before she grabbed his hand and placed it on the table. A point for Naruto. Sasuke could barely stand the embarrassment. Why was she playing him hot and cold like this?

They ate in silence, Sasuke and Naruto's glares were so malicious it completely turned Hinata off from enjoying the food she cooked herself. She just sat there with her hands in her lap, looking down. "Hinata, I think you should get your things tonight. We can move them into my place tomorrow." Naruto said. Sasuke eyes were bleeding, he couldn't believe what this guy was doing. He can't just come in and change everything, they had a good thing going. He wanted Hinata to say something, something to show that she cared for him as much if not more than she cared for Naruto. Just something to rub in his face.

"After we move your things we can start renovating. I was thinking about adding an extra room, for a baby. We can get his and hers sinks too." His rambling was driving Sasuke insane, he couldn't believe she was just letting him get by with saying all this. "Oh yeah, I forgot something" Naruto smiled and pulled a dirty box from his jacket pocket. He opened it for her and took out it's contents. "See, it's another comb but this one is real. A monk named Saburou made it, it took him 2 weeks. I mined the gold myself, he even let me polish the jagged edges." Hinata took the item into her hand and inspected it, she didn't want to seem too happy in front of Sasuke. He was being eaten alive by the stupid gold accessory, it was weird how such a dumb little utensil affected his feelings so much.

"I work on weekdays and on Sunday nights but we can still find time together between then, I don't work on week nights. If I work enough then you don't have to work, you shouldn't strain yourself. I'll work on the wedding, I just don't think we really have the funds for it right now. All I have are my funds from Suna and the check I got and with what's left over we can put in a deck and a garden, because I know you like to garden."

"Shut up!" Sasuke finally just erupted, knocking his plate from the table and sending it crashing to the floor. "Just shut up! Are you out of your goddam mind?! Go home or kill yourself, I don't care. Just get the hell out of here! Hinata doesn't want you!" he shouted, Hinata stared up at him, he was enraged, totally irate. She noticed Naruto's expression change as well.

"Where the hell do you get off! You can't tell Hinata what she wants!" Naruto stood with the same rage, they were starting to sound like a broken record.

"Oh Hinata is pretty clear about what she wants." Sasuke shook his head with a grin, this wasn't a life-altering argument anymore, it was just a petty competition.

"What's that supposed to mean you sick bastard?" Naruto responded, he was angry but you could still see the blush clear on his face and he was beginning to stutter, he was more afraid than pissed.

"I bet Hinata never let you touch her!" he banged his fist on the table, making the wine glasses shake.

"Sasuke stop! You're humiliating me! You're going about everything completely wrong. You're just pushing me away more." Hinata finally spoke up, Sasuke noted with regret and shame the flushed look in her cheeks. He may have lost sight of his assets for a moment.

"Hinata, let's go. We'll get your stuff tomorrow." Naruto reached over the table to grab her wrist but she resisted.

"No Naruto." she said calmly, motioning for Sasuke to stop panting in rage and sit down. "I'm not coming with you. Sasuke and I are going to be married." Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke laughed inwardly but looked humble for the moment. "I love him...but I love you as well...and it's really...really confusing me right now. But I'm sure that-"

"I'll fight you for her." Sasuke said immediately cutting off his fiancé, making her inevitably peeved.

"I'll kill you for her." Naruto replied, his grin becoming too wide to be human. They were at it again, Hinata didn't want either of them to be hurt, more or less she wanted to end it.

"Do you want to go ahead and get your ass kicked here or should we go outside?" Sasuke clenched onto the collar of his shirt and ripped the side with ease, exposing the satanic mark on his collar bone.

"We might as well, I don't want my little Hinata to be messy when I take her home." Naruto grinned, eyes blazing with a demonic feature. Hinata couldn't understand this. Right now she didn't want to be with either of them, they were both disgusting. Animals. Idiotic. They were so caught up in beating one another they had completely forgot who's choice it was. She wasn't a pet or a prize to be had. But it had to stop then, she'd had enough.

"If Itachi was here, he'd kill you both...then perhaps we could go to some place quiet...and he could touch me." Hinata said softly, still playing with her fingers and looking down but it caught Sasuke and Naruto's attention. "Right now I'd rather be with him...than with either of you. I'd rather be with Kiba or Shino or Shikamaru, anyone but you two."

They both panted slowly, raking their heads for something conventional and calming to say. "Choose." Sasuke said, looking into Hinata's eyes, now the spot light was on her. She was nervous no doubt about it but she knew what kind of life she wanted, and the future she saw in both of them.

_________________________________________________________

//*THE 5 INCHES OF HAIR REFERS TO AN ANCIENT PRACTICE DURING WHICH A BRIDE AND GROOM TO BE WED CUT THEIR HAIR. THE BRIDE IS TO CUT OFF 5 INCHES AS AN OFFERING TO THE HUSBAND, THE HUSBAND IS TO CUT 4 AS AN OFFERING TO THE WIFE. I'M NOT SURE IF IT IS NECESSARILY ACCURATE BECAUSE MY LINGUISTIC SKILLS ARE A BIT ROUGH SO I MAY HAVE TRANSLATED IT WRONG. BUT FOR A FACT THE AMOUNT ADDS UP TO 9 TO SYMBOLIZE GROWTH.

1-MATURITY  
2-LOVE  
3-BEAUTY  
4-FRIENDSHIP  
5-YOUTH  
6-EVIL  
7-FORTUNE  
8-MATURITY(WHY THERE ARE 2 MATURITIES I HAVE NO IDEA)  
9-GROWTH  
10-COMPLETION  
11-FAMILY  
12-NEW BEGINNING

I ONLY KNOW UP TO 12, BUT I WILL LEARN THE REST. ANYHOW AS 10 REPRESENTS COMPLETION AND 9 IS ALMOST COMPLETE. THIS IS DONE AFTER THE WEDDING CEREMONY, ABSOLUTELY SEXIST AS THE WOMAN HAS TO GIVE UP 5 INCHES AND THE MAN ONLY HAS TO CUT 4. THAT SUCKS//


	19. Choose Part 2

1_They both panted slowly, raking their heads for something conventional and calming to say. "Choose." Sasuke said, looking into Hinata's eyes, now the spot light was on her. She was nervous no doubt about it but she knew what kind of life she wanted, and the future she saw in both of them._

Hinata stood there with her eyes fixed on the pair, both wearing very angry expressions and panting. She couldn't stand being under so much scrutiny, like the entire world had stopped in await for her answer. Her expression continued to switch between levels of confusion, every time they did it caused either Sasuke or Naruto to twitch uncomfortably. Every time they twitched it caused Hinata to change her mind when she was just about to pick. Finally she came to a stopping point, where she completely stopped considering both sides and took a deep breath.

"Naruto, if I pick you, you'll leave me. You're unreliable and I cannot trust you. Sasuke, if I stay with you, you'll shut me out. You're secretive and you hurt me by being secretive. You lie to me and you do rude things on purpose just to hurt me. You're cynical and I'm reluctant to bare your children if they're going to come out as twisted as you are. You're always thinking about sex and if you're not thinking about sex, you're thinking about prostitutes or murder. Your house is the most important thing in the world to you and you're health habits are too complicated for me to keep up with. You're obsessed with your outer beauty. You have no sense of value for sacred things and you show no compassion to other human beings. You don't like anyone and you hate basically every living creature on earth." Sasuke blushed loudly, he didn't know this was an intervention.

"Despite all these _issues_, I accept you for your insecurities and issues, you've never let me down. You always come through with the same motive regardless to what happens in between. Even if you lie, I trust you and that's the foundation of a healthy relationship. Still you don't listen, and if you had you would have known that I already chose you." Hinata said, annoyance showing in her voice. Sasuke immediately ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her to bring her in for a warm embrace. Hinata couldn't help but look at Naruto and feel miserably sorry for him. She loved him, she really did but she needed to be with someone she had a future with. Sasuke.

"Naruto...I'm sorry." Hinata bit her lip to keep herself from crying, she should be happy, right? She just couldn't help feeling sorry for him, it was all just an unfortunate turn of events for him. He never did anything wrong as far as she knew, though she didn't know very much. She just had a hunch. She couldn't control the overwhelming grief and it came over, she just couldn't believe that it had ended. All the years she loved him and it was over. Long gone. It felt like the end of something, after this her life would be completely different. "I'm so sorry." she took refuge in Sasuke's chest and pressed her head against him to cover her distress.

Sasuke was only disturbed by Hinata's crying. Naruto had been running her emotional roller coaster for too long. Soon she wouldn't have any tears left to cry. He looked at the blonde, it was a malicious look without a doubt. A look that showed his anger but also reassured him his life because he was too busy to kill him at the moment. "I think you should leave." Inside, Hinata didn't want Naruto to leave but she didn't feel like she needed to have control over the situation, she wanted to come out of her shell when everything winded down and went silent. She'd let Sasuke take care of that. Their gazes were still fixed on each other but just for a few moments, finally Naruto's look broke away from Sasuke, he knew it would. He turned and walked out the door and Sasuke felt relieved.

For a while they continued to stand in their position, Sasuke just staring into space thinking about what could have been and for the first time in his life, he felt like a complete idiot. "I can't believe I came so close." he said in a very low tone, Hinata's ears perked to hear what he was saying. "I came so close to losing you. I came so close to losing everything-the only thing I have going for me. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because...those are all the things I love you for. If you change...I'm not sure if I'll feel the same." Hinata tears slowly stopped flowing and she began to pant slowly. "In 6 days, we'll be together forever. Isn't it weird to you?"

"Of course it's weird to me, I didn't think I would ever be married. I never wanted to but I guess I've never been in love. Love changes everything." Sasuke could feel Hinata's smile upon his chest. "I still don't feel like I've done everything there is to be done but at the same time, my need to be with you overcomes any spontaneous want I could ever have."

"I just can't believe how much I worshiped him, how I wanted to be like him. He inspired me. It feels like I changed, that I gave up on childish thoughts and now I'm different. I'm a different person." she sighed then withdrew her head from her chest and kissed him lightly on the lips, just barely making contact but she felt so fulfilled. "I feel like now...I could die right here and be happy with my life....because it's so perfect right now."

"Hinata, you're my whole world. You mean everything. You're my future. You saved my life. I didn't want to live that way anymore. I didn't want to go on the way I did just to help myself sleep at night. Like I was a bad person and I kept promising that I would fix myself but I kept pushing it back day after day until I just decided that I had to be satisfied. Everyone else loved me. But I realized, that I didn't love myself." he said, tangling his fingers in her hair and staring into the space ahead of him.

"The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow." Hinata stated, just wishing to change the painful subject. She didn't like to think Sasuke was weak on any level, it was just one of the rouses he put up. It was also one of the things they desperately needed to work on.

"Do we have to invite Sakura?"

______________________________________________________

//**sorry** **about the short chapter**

**there will be at least 3 chapters after this one before the story ends, then it is sequel time!**//


	20. The Rehearsal Dinner

///Sorry it took me such a long time to get the chapter done guys, I won't tell you exactly why it took forever but I will say that with every fiber of my being, I curse the bastards who invented the Department of Motor Vehicles! CURSE THE DMV! Enjoy the chapter please!///

Sasuke and Hinata showed up to that dinner, agreeable to everyone, looking more in love than ever. However there is a small saying that many take to mind: The more married you are, the less in love you are. Of course who's to say it is not the opposite. Hinata and Sasuke still seemed happy as they strolled onto the Hyuuga terrace hand in hand with bright smiles, well Hinata smiled-Sasuke just groaned like he didn't want to be there.

"Oh my, lady Hinata! You've grown since the last time I saw you, how dare you not come visit your old nani! Come here, come here!" Manami tore Hinata from Sasuke's clutch and embraced her tightly. Hinata accepted her hug and giggled. She felt like she was home, finally.

"Manami, it's so wonderful to see you. We must catch up. Sasuke, my cousin Yuuta is sitting near the garden, you should talk to him. Be polite, he's a very important man." Hinata prompted Sasuke, rubbing his shoulder for a little well-deserved encouragement. After all he had managed to arrive there without a rude word or scoff, he even managed to ignore the heavy glares he got on the walk there. Sasuke groaned, just looking at the boy made him physically ill. The boy was scrawny, pail and he actually looked a lot like Hinata. Sasuke groaned and found the energy to separate from Hinata and glared at the boy sitting on the bench. Finally he walked over to where the boy sat, across the garden, his shoulders hunched over the entire way there. For a moment he just stood over the boy as he sat and read some book that Sasuke was sure was as pointless as the party itself.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my light." The boy looked up at him and Sasuke grimaced at how pure his eyes were. How could an important man be a boy? He obviously had some sort of dominating power as he wore a very expensive and decorative robe and his head dress was made of fine silk and gold. Still, he'd never heard any Lord Yuuta.

"Hinata's making me..._talk _to you." he responded, straining the word talk like it was the key to hell.

"Oh so you are Lord Sasuke? Lady Hinata has spoken much of you. You're not as tall or muscular as she made it seem." the boy's speech was getting on his nerves, every word was in it's correct place and pronounced exactly as such. He was educated obviously, which was more than Sasuke could say for himself. "Oh how rude of me! I am Lord Shinosuke Yuuta, it's such a pleasure to meet you. Please sit." he patted the seat beside him and Sasuke sat reluctantly. He was too friendly, no way any man or boy for that matter was that polite. No way in hell.

"So what are you supposed to be 'lord' of?" Sasuke asked, deciding to humor the boy. If he said something rude, Hinata would find out and she's start freaking out again. He could only afford so many Hinata freak outs per week.

"I'm the governing Hyuuga for our clan in Suna. I'm one of Hinata's closest relatives." he answered with humor in his voice. Sasuke's eyebrows nearly shot off his face in curiosity. _"If Hinata has relatives in Suna...why did she need me to get there?"_

"Really? Hinata doesn't make many visits to Suna." he replied trying to mask his confusion.

"Sadly Lord Hiashi isn't as lenient as my father. They are not very well acquainted. It may be because there is no sexual barrier for Hyuugas. For generations Hyuugas have married their siblings and cousins to keep Hyuuga blood pure. Because of that, Hyuugas are not above sleeping with their own family. So I suppose, he just doesn't trust me. Hinata and I are much too close to do this, I would never touch her in an inappropriate fashion unless she asked for me to." though Sasuke knew the boy was trying to be as inoffensive as possible, every word he said made him melt with anger.

"Mmhmmm........I'm watching you." Sasuke nodded, choosing to move away from the strange kid. He'd rather not be caught up in any of his slow-talking drama. Across the terrace he saw Neji and Kiba sitting on an oaken bench, if there was anyone Hinata's father trusted it was Kiba. He was too dense to try anything with his precious Hinata, if he was smart he would have already.

"If it isn't dog boy and the weird one." Sasuke approached the table with his normal sarcastic nature. He and Kiba rarely saw eye to eye. He used to think Kiba was totally whipped, he liked Hinata but not enough to make their delicate relationship even more delicate by telling her that. Idiot. Before, Sasuke just didn't like him, now he felt sorry for him. He and Neji were better friends, they were both stark and mysterious and belittled people weaker than them.

Both the boys were almost shrouded with sex crazed women. A lot of them were young but many were also very old, Hyuuga women sure were lusty. They both looked extremely bored and annoyed to death. Kiba didn't want any girl but Hinata and Neji was just....err. Unfortunately for Sasuke, when the women caught sight of him the all fled the miserable pair and surrounded him. Inwardly, he was somewhat proud that he could still steal any pretty face. Regardless of the many elderly women swooning for him, Sasuke kneeled on the bench table beside the boys, who both looked miserably frustrated. "Why do you hate life?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hinata's marrying you on Saturday." Kiba grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh. Well I already knew that." Sasuke shrugged. "What's wrong with you?" he asked turning to the other sad man.

"I got kicked off the main table for you..." Neji huffed like a 4 year old. Sasuke secretly laughed, he loved to push Neji's buttons.

"Really? I'm on the main table." Kiba turned to him in a surprised tone.

"Dammit." he whined, literally jumping from his seat and stomping in the other direction causing almost a quarter of Sasuke's groupies to follow him.

"You know, I pity you Kiba. You had all the chances in the world but you gave them up. Even when Naruto left the first time, she was so vulnerable and depressed, you could have taken her right there. But you didn't. And you know why? Because you care about her feelings. That is why you will never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever....ever get a girl as gorgeous as Hinata, because you don't know what they want. They want to be treated romantically, if you wait too long, they're going to get sick of waiting for you to make your move, and they'll move on to someone taller and cooler, with awesome hair and an 8 inch cock. Like me. But maybe one day you'll find a girl that actually wants to carry your unwanted cock fruit, like Sakura." he stared into the confused dog man's eyes with the most smug look. Kiba just shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe anyone was so cocky.

"What the hell?!" he said almost out of breath. "Who do you think you are? None of what you said makes any sense and it was all completely untrue!"

"And that's why I'm laying under what was supposed to be _your _girl on the regular basis." Sasuke laughed to himself, if he was gonna be an ass, he may as well be one to someone who'll never tell Hinata.

"Yeah right. I bet you guys haven't even had sex yet." Kiba squinted at him defiantly.

Sasuke squinted right back at him and stepped back slowly. He hit a soft spot. "You're alright Kiba." he said in a stealthy voice before turning around and walking at a quick pace to somewhere where the air was less thick.

_______________________________________________

Practically the entire Hyuuga clan, in addition to friends and family, surrounded the large garden table outside. Hyuuga's sure were wealthy, they catered every event regardless to how casual it was. But to many Hyuugas, Hinata's wedding was a big deal. She was a little angel to many aunts and uncles, and even though she was quite old to be marrying, she grew up too fast.

Sasuke squirmed under all the judging and adoring eyes of all the Hyuugas as they stared at the pair. Hinata tried not to look so uncomfortable but she couldn't help it, she fidgeted even at the normal dinner table. Everyone was so serious.

"Hiashi, have you chosen who will walk with my grand daughter?" the eldest Hyuuga asked, Sasuke didn't even realize he was there. All the Hyuugas looked alike, the elder looked much like Hiashi himself. They could be brothers.

"I've chosen Neji and Yuuta. I want to keep the blood traditional this year." Hiashi stated, then looked to Hinata for her forced approval. She didn't have a choice but it looked much better to the audience if Hinata agreed.

"Yes father." she blushed under a certain pressure and continued to mercilessly pick at the cucumbers on her plate. She was so sick of expensive foods, it never tasted the same. It tasted too professional and after a while, you couldn't tell what you were eating because every taste was similar. She'd rather cook for herself but she rarely ever got the opportunity. Since her mother had died, everything was cooked by a crew of Chinese chefs. Hinata looked up at Sasuke, only because she knew he was glaring at her in discontent. He already knew that Yuuta kid was just...wrong. Neji was his friend but to be honest, Sasuke didn't trust him at all. He was too dark, too clever, it made him paranoid because they were so similar. He didn't put anything past Neji that he wouldn't put past himself. And he knew for a fact, as sad as it was, he wasn't beyond rape. That was for sure. The worst part was that Hinata trusted him, or so it seemed and it made him even more paranoid. Hinata's not cynical like him, she thinks good of everyone before she has anything bad to say. Even as mean as Neji was to her as they were growing up, she still loved him.

"It's okay." he nodded in response to the question she asked him with her eyes.

"Fine then. We'll rehearse after dinner. Hanabi don't just eat the inside, eat the green parts too." he said turning to the small girl beside him who was picking at her meal like it would jump off the plate and turn into an animal.

"Sasuke, you're so uptight." Hinata rubbed Sasuke's shoulder, trying to make herself look less terrified than she actually was.

"I'm not uptight, this whole party is uptight. Then again, you're lucky my parents are dead. You haven't seen scrutiny until you've been to an Uchiha family dinner." Hinata nodded in agreement to what he said.

"Yuuta is letting us stay at his estate in Suna when we go next week." Hinata smiled, just wanting to change the subject.

"Why are we still going to Suna? There's nothing there for us. Besides, I have 4 other estates in Suna and about a million in other villages. We should go to the village of Sun or something, Suna is just a giant bowl of sand and lost promises." he groaned, he was becoming unbearably depressing.

"I guess you're right but I did already tell my father that we were going. And watch what you say about Suna around the table. The Kazekage is here." Hinata whispered, inching closer to Sasuke and pointing with her eyes to Gaara. He sat close to her father and looked extremely miserable, she was just glad they didn't have to sit so close and listen to his arrogant babble.

"Why the hell is he here?" Sasuke whispered, both of them still staring at him.

"The Hyuuga clan has an alliance with them and he's unveiling me." Hinata whispered harshly to the man beside her. They looked ridiculous, all crouched together and both staring in a state of anger into thin air.

"You mean I don't even get to unveil my own wife?" he cocked an eyebrow at her. _Wife_, there it was again. That word that made Hinata's stomach jump to her throat. "The Hyuuga clan is so weak."

"Sasuke, it's just our style of modern weddings. If your family was alive, we could do the wedding your way. But since my family is paying for it...." she tried to explain to him and wether he understood or not, he staid transfixed in a juvenile expression that showed that he didn't care very much.

____________________________________________________

"Alright now, Sasuke, I'm gonna need you to stand here." Ten-Ten coordinated the event, she gripped Sasuke's jacket and gently directed his body over to the front of the garden where Hiashi stood. "The groom stands next to the bride's father." she said, she then turned to Gaara who's look of 'I-really-don't-want-to-be-here' distress was shown clearly on his face. "Gaara, you stand right here, in the middle of these two pillars for when you unveil Hinata."

"Who made you queen of standing positions." Sasuke grumbled, snatching the stapled papers from her palms as she pouted to herself. He read over the instructions and they were written as Ten-Ten had directed the, to his own surprise. He just didn't like being told what to do.

She just ignored Sasuke's childish acts ans continued to direct people, she did know the directions by heart after all. "Neji will come in to the left of Hinata and Yuuta will come in to the right of her. After they walk her to the alter, they will both stand to one side behind Gaara." she pointed to both Yuuta and Neji, who pretended to walk beside Hinata down the aisle, to the direction where they would both stand behind Gaara. "Then Gaara will unveil Hinata and give a long boring speech, predictated over a thousand years ago. Sasuke and Hinata will both look incredibly bored and finally kiss. After a long applause, Yuuta and Kiba will take both of Hinata's hands and walk her into the Kuuseki. Sakura, Hanabi, and I will throw flowers ahead of them to make the trail to the Kuuseki first so we must sit in the first row. Hinata will then..._prepare_ for several minutes before Sasuke joins her....then we...I guess we just wait for 13 minutes....I've never been to a wedding where they still did the test of purity so...I wouldn't know what to do at that time." Ten-Ten blushed at her final prompt, she knew it would make Hinata squirm in her skin. She'd almost forgotten the defloration. And now it was in front of everyone. So when she came out of the room, they would all know that she was no longer pure.

It wasn't a test of purity really, it was just a male dominance sort of thing. If Sasuke deflowered her, then she was his woman. It didn't work both ways, she was obligated to him but he wasn't to her. In that case, he may as well kneel her down on the alter and take a piss on her, to mark his territory like dogs do. Sasuke rubbed her back to comfort her, it made him uncomfortable that it was still weird to her but he knew it would change on that day, or he hoped.

"After the emerge from the room, Sakura, Hanabi and I will make a flower trail again to the inside of the estate and the ceremony is officially over. Then we have dinner and wine and everyone goes home." Ten-Ten said in a rush to finish, she was still blushing after all.

"What about wedding gifts?" Hiashi asked, although he already knew, he wanted Sasuke and Hinata to be fully informed.

"Oh yes. Wedding gifts will be presented during dinner along with the cake which is being made by a crew of southern chefs." Ten-Ten nodded. "The hair cutting ceremony is still unplanned, Hinata hasn't decided if she wants to carry on with the ceremony or skip it." Ten-Ten turned to Hinata, she was also the object of Sasuke's intense scrutiny, he hadn't heard anything about cutting hair.

"We're not doing it." Sasuke spoke after a short pause. He wasn't going to let anyone lay a single finger on his silky tresses and he wasn't going to leave it to Hinata to decide that. He then looked at Hinata in a stern fashion, expecting her to agree. She didn't say anything which left Ten-Ten in an awkward position.

"Well...I'll come back and ask later." she chuckled to herself in a desperate attempt to lighten up the situation. Instead, she walked away in a half-hurry towards the bar.

Hinata just glared at the ground, waiting a moment to gather what she was going to say. If she chose to say anything. Sasuke stared at her, just waiting for her to blow up at him. It was a moment before she opened her mouth and sighed. "Sasuke..." she started, trying not to sound crazy. "I wanted to do the hair-cutting ceremony." she finally said.

"But I don't."

"You can't just make decisions based on what you want and expect me to agree." she still didn't look at him, she turned her head and looked in the other direction, she knew looking at him would either make her cry or make her deathly irate. She couldn't afford either.

"That's what you were going to do. You never asked me about any hair-cutting ceremony." he responded.

"I wasn't going to say yes, I was still deciding. I was going to ask you. You never asked me." she shrugged to herself, keeping her voice very calm to make their argument sound like a conversation.

"It doesn't matter. Your hair looks gorgeous the way it is now."

"That's not the point. My father-"

"I'm not your father. You can't keep comparing us like we're the same person, I'm nothing like him." Sasuke shook his head, the thought of them behind the same made him sick.

"It's common that women marry men that remind them of their fathers. My father always made quick decisions, even if they effected everyone negatively, and just expected my mother to agree. She always did only because she didn't get a choice. What he wants rules. What you want rules." she swallowed and kept on with her semi-sarcastic tone.

"Hinata, I always ask you what you want. I'm so good to you, and you don't even acknowledge how hard I try."

"Don't you think my father was good to my mother?" her voice became strained and Sasuke could see her furrowed eyebrows without even looking at her. "Don't you think he bought her expensive clothes and insisted on buying her priceless jewelry and things she didn't need. Don't you think he took her to exotic places and fed her only the finest of foods. Well it all comes with a price. It's all so she can look happy when on the inside, she's miserable. That's why she died, because she was so miserable."

"Hinata you're not going to die."

"I know I'm not going to die. I'm not going to be like that. You'll jump off a bridge before you ever strain me to the point of physical illness. The next time you think you're allowed to make decisions without me I'm leaving you, and don't think I won't." she scoffed, turning the other way to look him dead in the eyes, and walked right away.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. It blew his mind, not only did she then prove that he needed her. It was the first time that Sasuke Uchiha, probably the first Uchiha, had ever been told off by a woman at that. He certainly wouldn't be the last and it certainly wouldn't be the last time. He felt like everyone was watching him as he stood there, feeling isolated by what she just said to him. All he could manage to get out was "Damn..."

//If you're confused about how the ceremony goes, Private message me and I will send you a lay out of how everything is supposed to go. chow//


	21. That Night

1Sorry for the wait

_______________________________________________________

That night, everything was absolutely calm. Sasuke himself had not spoken to Hinata since earlier that day, he was slightly worried about the condition of their ever-changing relationship but not worried enough to panic. He sat on the back step of the Hyuuga's terrace. It was only natural for them to stay the rest of the week, since they would be married in a few days. The air was brisk and the night was ever silent. Sasuke held his cold drink in his hands, just watching the condensation slide down his thumb then melt into the concrete of the steps. He'd planned on trying to talk to Hinata all day but he just kept putting it off. He figured now he better go talk to her while he's only slightly buzzed, he didn't want to see how she would flip if she found out he was drunk. So he placed his cup on the top step and pulled himself up with a grunt.

The entire house was silent as well, most people were asleep at 2am. He didn't even have to sneak up the stairs, he may as well stomp because everyone was so dead. The light in her room was very dim, he could see her form laying in an upward position on the couch. He could barely see much else. He entered the room without a sound, she didn't seem to notice him.

"Hinata baby." he called her name quietly, wanting her to hear if she was awake but not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. She turned her head in the chair, obviously aware of him and moved to a sitting position where she could see him better.

"Don't call me that. What." that was the red flag that told Sasuke his fiancé was still mad at him. For what, he didn't know. It's not like he killed someone....Hanabi preferably but he could deal with that.

"Still pissed?" he whispered to her, she got off the couch, she was getting used to yelling at him apparently. Meanwhile, Sasuke inwardly prepared himself to endure a barrage of insults.

"Don't you feel threatened." she mocked, turning her head to scoff at him. Even though he was pretty exhausted, he still thought it was adorable when Hinata tried to be mean.

"No. The truth is Hinata, you'll never leave me, and I know you won't because you love me. Now me, I don't have any issue with running away. I have no roots to Konoha, no connection. There's nothing here for me. I could move across the globe and feel the same. I love you, but I'll never love you enough to keep me here". Fatality. Hinata's heart instantly melted, she didn't want a repeat of last time. He knew it hurt her, it just didn't hurt him the same at the moment.

"What...what are you trying to say? Are you leaving?" as soon as her plea came out, her arm reached out to grab the side of his shirt as if to keep him there.

"No, not really." how cryptic was that?

"So you're threatening me." and just like that, the anger in Hinata's face began to radiate once again.

"No, I'm warning you." he looked deep into her eyes and even in the dimmest of lights he could see her lavender beauties so clearly. "Hinata I love you. I love you more than anything." she just stood there looking very dumbfounded, staring into his eyes like she couldn't look away. He then took it upon himself to grab hold of her face and seize her gaped lips. He didn't make much of an effort to separate her lips, they were already wide open so he plunged his tongue into her already salivating mouth. After a few minutes of Sasuke's persistent nudging, Hinata finally returned his caresses and kisses. She excitedly clutched onto his collar and his hands coveted her waist. The way she was sliding her lower belly up and down his was driving him insane. She was drunk. Totally wasted, she had to be. Any other day...she would be so negative in addition to the fact that she was supposed to be mad at him. Now she was all over him.

He found the strength to pry, and he meant pry himself away from the woman, just long enough to ask her. To see if there was a problem, any problem at all. "Hinata. Are...are you drunk?" he grabbed her shoulders lightly, noting how mortified she looked in response to the question.

"No." she began, shaking her head as a smile crept on her face. "Just really excited." Sasuke was no a bit confused but nevertheless, Hinata began kissing him again. But he wasn't an idiot. He wasn't going to let it all go to waste. He pried himself from her once again, but this time to do something more in the curriculum. As they stood there, facing each other with perfect posture. Sasuke's eyes scaled every curve and scape of her body and he couldn't help but wonder what it looked like under all those clothes. He'd felt every curve and ally on her little person, but what's the point of touching if you can't see it.

He bit the side of his bottom lip and clutched her shirt top to bring her closer to him. In seconds he was unbuttoning her thin top in a haste, Hinata's face was red but she didn't do much to protest the act. When it was entirely undone, he gently massaged her shoulders to coax down the arms of her shirt so she could be completely free from it's cover. Hinata pinched her eyes closed and held her breath as she felt the cloth slide down her back to the floor. She'd chosen this night to not wear a bra. She knew Sasuke was going to say something lewd, it never fails.

"Oh Hinata." she winced at his words, here came a water fall of very sexy things. "They're so perfect. Why would you hide these from me?" he breathed heavily. Hinata knew it was a rhetorical question but she kept trying to find the answer in her mind herself. Hinata expected for him to lunge right on them like an untamed animal but instead he stepped back a few feet to admire them. Then nodding his head to himself, with a dirty smirk, he returned to her form. Immediately, without giving Hinata time to protest, he grabbed onto the waist of her pants and held it tight. Hinata gasped, he pulled her body closer not taking his eyes off the spot.

he stuck his thumb under the metal button and pulled it out of the slit. He was trying to go slow, he didn't want to scare her after all. He then grabbed the exposed zipper and so gently pulled it down to the hilt. It irritated Hinata, she could literally feel the incessant buzzing noise as he pulled the zipper down the wire. His hands returned to the pant waist and he tugged them down just slightly enough for him to see the waist of her panties. He then grabbed those as well and pulled them both down slowly. When his hands moved away from her pants, he was content. The front of her sex was exposed.

"Hinata baby, you never told me you had so much hair down here." he whispered throatily in her ear before laying a light kiss on the lower lobe. Honestly, Hinata didn't think Sasuke sounded very cute calling her that. She didn't want him to say things like that to her. Again, Hinata couldn't help but feel that this was all going way too fast. But she'd been thinking about this and she came to a resolve. She didn't want to lose her virginity in a hollow room with no windows while her friends and family stood awkwardly outside and heard everything. She didn't want to only have thirteen minutes then have to show everyone the spoils. Sex should be something intimate, between a man and woman who love each other. She shouldn't have to feel obligated to do it, or forced.

"On the bed." she said quietly, Sasuke looked up at her in a slight surprise. "On the bed please." without another word he lifted her small body from where she stood and carried her over to the bed. She wasn't sure why. She could walk and the bed was only a few feet away but she guessed it was for the purpose of romance. As soon as they were laying on the sheets, Sasuke made it his mission to have her completely naked. He nearly tore the pants off her body. Hinata reacted by wrapping her arms around herself, shivering. Sasuke didn't pay attention to her quivering and reached his hands below her waist. He wanted this so badly. She didn't even know.

His fingers tickled her legs and coaxed them open as they were clenched together. Hinata laid next to him, breathing heavily. He took his index finger and gently traced it along her quivering slit. it instantly started leaking in his finger, she was so eager. So he brought his other hand down to separate her two lower lips to gain his finger a better view. Right to the creme. He rubbed her clit roughly, just wanting to erupt a loud moan from her lips. Wanting to see the lust in her eyes, tonight would be different from all those other nights. Better.

"Oh my God. Sasuke." she moaned in a high pitched tone. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back, he knew it would be better. So much better. While still rubbing her erect clit he brought his other hand down to do other things. Like he said, he was getting right to the creme. His long finger quickly and easily persuaded her quivering hole to embrace him. Hinata gasped once again, he could sense her want to protest but that just wasn't going to happen. Sasuke chuckled to himself before sliding half his finger deep into her. The only problem was, it wasn't going in as smooth as he thought it would.

"Hinata...damn. It's really...tight you know. Do you...?" Sasuke's voice was more concerned than lusty. Hinata immediately snapped back into attention. She didn't know what type of question it was supposed to be.

"Do I what?" they both sat up, staring at each other in confusion.

"Do you...you know..." he pointed downward, the awkwardness of the situation came over in both their tones.

"Masturbate?" she said the word in parts like if you said it all at once the Earth would explode.

"Yeah that."

"Well....I used to...sometimes."

"No way." Sasuke giggled to himself, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He couldn't believe Hinata even did that.

"Well you do it too!" she squealed, humiliated.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

"Yes you do Sasuke." Hinata was now giggling and chirping in amusement.

"Not unless...you want me to give you a private show." he whispered into her ear, it made Hinata's heart stop but she wanted to see it. She really did. Without a word Sasuke began. He knew she wanted it, if she didn't he would not have continued with everything he was doing. He unzipped his won pants and fully exposed his throbbing erection. Seeing it made all the difference to Hinata. She'd felt it but at the time it didn't seem so scary. It reminded her of the erotic woodcuts her father kept.

Sasuke's fingers wrapped around it and he licked his bottom lip, looking into her face just dying to see her expression change. She couldn't help but glance at Sasuke's throbbing cock then back at his face over and over, she didn't believe that he was actually going to do it in front of her. That and the fact that his member seemed a lot bigger than before. A smirk was basically painted on Sasuke's lips, her eyes held so much fear. And he began rubbing it slowly and saw Hinata's eyes move up and down in sync with his hand.

He knew it was turning her on, at least it was doing more for her than it was for him. It seemed to him like he'd gone through this routine a thousand times, the only thing that made it different-the only thing that made it special was that it was her. So he threw in a few groans that were less than legit but it was making her happy. She twisted her thighs uncomfortably, it was all new to her. She knew he was experienced by the way his hand changed positions to gently rub the tip or move it down to fondle his balls. He constantly swiped his thumb along the tip as the little drops of his friendly business piled up on top.

Looking at Hinata, who seemed to be in a small trance, Sasuke decided to change things up. He reached out and caught her wrist with his free hand and brought it to where he was rubbing himself. Hinata's eyes tore away from his lower regions to look at him. She didn't look confused, her eyes begged him to tell her what to do. She quickly found out when he peered down then back at her. So she followed what he was doing and held it lightly. "Here." he groaned, this time honestly because Hinata was unknowingly tugging on him. He leaned over, taking his hands off of himself and clutching the inside of her thighs to separate them. Hinata didn't look back at what he was doing, she concentrated on the task at hand. Sasuke himself had a whole new task, he looked down at her sex, it was throbbing and pulsating just as much as his was. He'd never imagined Hinata was turned on by something like that.

He tried to do what he started before, just to see if anything would happen differently. She was wet enough and it looked like she wanted it, it just wasn't happening. No harm in trying a second time. He used on hand to better see his objective, then worked his left index finger slowly but efficiently. Twisting it in like a screw, he figured the harder he tried-the easier it would be. He wiggled it around inside, trying to make room for other things. Hinata whimpered lightly on the other side, occasionally taking her hands away from his member to bite her thumb nail. He couldn't tell whether she was in pleasure or pain, either way she sounded adorable. The smell itself was driving him crazy, he couldn't help but gently kiss the wet area. Just the pressure from the kiss was an explosion in Hinata's brain, she held tight to Sasuke's cock, twisting her hands around it in a physical frustration.

"Sasuke ...err." she said, stopping in her tracks to pant slowly just trying to regain some composure. "Do we have...a condom?" as soon as she said it she wanted to take it back. _"That was so embarrassing. Now he thinks I'm easy. I can't do this, not right now, I'm only 17. I'm too young, I'm supposed to be waiting. It's supposed to matter. My father and my friends, they all expect better of me. They're all going to be so disappointed. I disappoint myself."_

He looked back at her for a few moments, even in that light he could see her blush. She stared back at him, not wanting to hear what he was going to say back, but hoping it was something moderately pleasing. Sasuke just couldn't believe she'd even asked that, it was so out of character, now he knew she was sick. "Are you serious...or are you teasing me again?"

"Sasuke...I want to do this. I love you and I'm berating myself...by caring so much about what other people think and...about what Hiashi thinks when he has no right to judge me with everything he's done. I want you to understand that it's not about tradition, it's about intimacy." Hinata spoke with a half-smile, even if he rejected her-it wouldn't change how she felt. He kissed her lips tenderly, leaning in to fall on top of her. The fell back where they once sat, he tried to distribute his weight so he wouldn't crush her but he had a lot of things to manage. One of them was that Hinata was seemingly trying to rape him because she was tugging roughly at his shirt and pants. So he was trying to take his clothes off while placing his knee between her thighs to keep them from closing at the same time trying not to put too much pressure on her pubic bone because everyone knows it hurts like hell. At the same time he was kissing her and trying to keep his body from smothering her, it was a job but he was sure she was going through the same thing.

Finally when his pants and shirt were removed, he had nothing to do but think. You had to be cautious at times like this, she seemed like she was ready but he wasn't sure she was quite as ready as she thought. Would she cry during, it would kill him to know he was hurting her physically. In fact, he was sure she would cry, they all did. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he came face to face with his problem.

"Are you ready?" he asked, hoping she would say something. Just praying it wasn't no.

"I think so...do we have a-"

"We don't need one." he replied before she asked her question. So he readily looked down to the two opposite body parts which were just sweating to be together. Joined hip to hip. He held his thick member, trying to align it with hers. Then he reached his other hand down to move the folds of skin, making it easier for him to gently maneuver into her lusty hole. He didn't ask again if she was ready, he knew she was, he wanted her to be at least. He gently pressed the head to his entering point and listened to her whimper and moan softly. He took that as his invitation and just so softly pushed the head in, it was so slow and she was so tight. It was making it harder for him but he knew it would be phenomenal once he was inside.

She observed it like it was her own surgery. It wasn't really painful yet, she was so nervous from what Sakura had told her. Every second that passed seemed like a lifetime, she wanted to know when the pain would come. She wanted to be prepared but she couldn't. She threw her head back with a sigh, just waiting. Wanting. She began to feel a slight discomfort, Sasuke was in deep concentration. "Is it in yet?" she groaned.

"It's not even half way in." he replied with a slight chuckle. "Do you want me to go fast or slow?" he asked, realizing her concern. She didn't know what kind of question that was, how was she supposed to know.

"Um....faster than this...b-but don't just thrust in...o-okay..." she mumbled, beginning to bite her thumb nail again as Sasuke guessed she was starting to feel it. So he inched in slightly faster, it was easier for him because he could take his hands off himself and get a better balance. He finally came to a slight turbulence, it wasn't a full wall, maybe a septate* hymen. It disturbed him a little that he was so observant of that. He had to work on that.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asked her, even though he told himself he didn't need to.

The silence was unbearable and it killed him. He wanted to just plunge in with complete disregard for her pain, she would get over it somewhere in the middle. But she was a china doll, too much pressure, too much heat and she would crack or break. He couldn't have that. He didn't want to break his hime.

"Yes."

___________________________________________________

*Septate Hymen- for those of you that did not attend sex ed in middle school, a Septate Hymen is a hymen that contains excess tissue which forms a thin line that connects the top and bottom of the vaginal hole. Some people chose to have a surgery to remove it but most leave it the same, it's not that much of a set back.

Picture-


	22. Reviewers: Please Read!

Hi, I know you all are expecting a new chapter but I would like to clarify something(a few points about the story), and if you do not know why I am doing this, please see the comment page for a very rude comment posted by 'Lankara's Disciple' (nice name btw not).

I would just like to note a few points of mine. I like to change the characters because everyone is sick of the same bleak Naruto character reactions. I know I am, sorry if no one understand the meaning of 'fiction'. It's not as if they're real people. So sorry if anyone is torched by that.

The plot is thin, I agree but then again I wasn't trying to make anything big. In fact, the story was only supposed to be 14 chapters. So I apologize to anyone who thinks the plot is forced(which doesn't make any sense, but I'll roll with it) and that this story sucks.

But I ask of anyone who thinks this, to not read the story. It really isn't nice to leave comments like that because people try really hard on these stories and it really discourages us. People should just have the common respect for someone not to write things like this, you should not have to put 'no flames' in the summary. We are all here for a common purpose and it just really isn't nice. Right now, I honestly don't even want to finish the story. Things like that make me want to stop writing, I don't know why people can't just treat each other kindly. I never write a bad review for anyone, if I don't like the story, I don't waste energy by reading it and I don't leave nasty comments after.

I apologize to Lankara's Disciple(the name still sucks, maybe you should change that shit) if I publicly humiliated you on a fansite. I know it's probably a big deal to you since you take time to read stories you don't like even if they're based on the main principle of the site. In that case, this isn't even a fansite, it might as well be myspace.

However, I will continue with the story, I have already written the new chapter but I don't feel like posting it ever. I will though for the good people with souls and feelings. I love you guys(you know, the good ones)!

Also feel free to tell Lankara's Disciple(dude seriously, cut that shit out. Haha I bet you're like 11! lol!) Your opinion of his review of what you think of anything. I'm sure he's waiting to hear it.

________________________________________on a lighter note

Also I need your help! Okayokay, I have a little friendly bet with my besty, of which Tokio Hotel music video is the best between the original version and the new version. Please tell me what you think, or don't I'm gonna win anyway

Okay so this is Durch Den Monsun when they were 15 I think  
.com/watch?v=9s2xePYDJ_U  
watch the English version Monsoon but I think it came out last year so you've probably already heard it, of course this version was made a few years later when they were 19 I think or 18:  
.com/watch?v=j3aIBrGfVw0&feature=channel

Goodday to ya'll.


	23. The Almost End

11:38am

"So what do we have?"

"The boat, Kuuseki is being built as we speak, chairs and alter are set, they're putting up the awning, and the cake is inside."

"That's all we have?"

"Well we're missing the roses, fans, half the chefs and waitresses, we need 39 more seats which would make the rows uneven, dinner still isn't ready, the doves are on their way, the tuxedos are not coordinated, Sakura and Ino are fighting over who's sitting in the first seat but Ino's not even in the ceremony and I'm in the first seat, we're losing sunlight, Manami isn't done with the veil, Hinata's not here yet, and I think Sasuke's got cold feet." Ten-Ten spoke according to the list in her hand. "Other than that, we've got everything we need."

"It would be impossible for us to gather these things in less than an hour, the guests are already arriving."

"It may help if you give the people who are here each something to do, for now we should all get dressed and hope for the best." Ten-Ten shook her head, fully convinced that they couldn't possibly have everything done by that time.

"Have Kiba track down the roses, fans and doves. Neji can bring in 40 more seats so the rows are even and try to find someone to fill the last seat. Sakura and Ino can coordinate the tuxedos which should keep them from killing each other. Get Yuuta to find the chefs. I'll hurry Manami and dinner. Where's the bride and groom?"

"I think they're up in her room. They've been in there for like 2 days now."

"Alone? Together? Go separate them!"

"I'm on it." Ten-Ten gave an insecure smile, desperately wanting to escape the situation. She quickly scurried away with her clip board in hand.

* * *

11:42am

"Oh God." Ten-Ten rotated in front of Hinata's bedroom door. "What if they're being...intimate?" she hummed to herself nervously. "No, that's gross. I'm so gross for thinking that. In fact, they're probably already downstairs waiting for me." Ten-Ten bit her nail. "Well I'll just knock once. One time. I can't say I didn't try."

Ten-Ten took a deep breath then came at the door like a professional wrestler. She stopped just centimeters away, brought up her small fist. She just lightly hit the door, twice before jumping back as if to react to something that has yet to happen. "Oh well, I guess they're not there."

"Oh Ten-Ten, it's about time you got here." Hinata poked her head through a small opening in the door.

"It is?" Ten-Ten's face flushed completely.

"Yeah, the two of us are having a lot of trouble in here." Hinata, nodded before grabbing Ten-Ten's wrist. Ten-Ten resisted, pulling in the opposite direction which confused Hinata. "Ten-Ten we need you."

"Fine, I'll come but I'm just watching okay." Ten-Ten's hands remained pressed to her eyes as she let Hinata pulled her thin body through the opening in the door.

"But we need you to pull."

"Pull what?" Ten-Ten screeched, she could feel the color melting from her skin.

"The strings to my veil. Manami made it a bit too big."Hinata giggled, leaning back so Ten-Ten could pull the exposed strings. "Not too tight okay."

"Oh...that makes sense....well where's Sasuke?" Ten-Ten asked, finally recovering some of her saneness.

"He went back to his house to straighten his hair. He's such a woman." Manami gave a husky laugh. Ten-Ten didn't even notice her, reclining across Hinata's bed. That's what she meant by the two of them.

"Well when do you think he'll be back? We've got an hour." Ten-Ten said.

"He'll be back, no worries." Hinata said sing-songly, giving up on Ten-Ten's half-hearted attempts to tie her veil and deciding to do it herself.

"Why are you so happy? This is suspicious. I'm not having sex with either of you."Ten-Ten just felt the need to prompt that, just so everything would be clear.

"Ten-Ten....I'd never ask you to do something like that." Hinata turned away blushing.

'Timid Hinata-check. Overweight nanny-check. No Sasuke-check." Ten-Ten looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary. "Everything seems to be in order here, I'm going to see your father." Ten-Ten nodded before exiting the room. Hinata turned to her oldest friend and shrugged at Ten-Ten's strange behavior.

"Chinese people are so weird Manami."

"Lady Hinata let's not point out the bad things in people."

* * *

12:01pm

"Dammit woman! Where are the doves!"

"I told you young man! I'm just a grocer! I don't own any doves!" The old lady cried, trying to pry herself out of Kiba's hands.

"Kiba look over there." Shino said pointing to a moving wagon with crates in the back. "I bet the doves are in there."

"You mean those bandits stole Lord Hiashi's doves!" Kiba jumped up in an excited rage.

"No Kiba, I mean that's the-"

"We have to get them back! Come on!"

* * *

12:04pm

"Hiashi! I have something to say!" Neji stomped up to his uncle, full of an ambitious rage.

"What do you want Neji, it better be worth my time." Hiashi spoke, not even turning to face his nephew.

"I deserve to be on the main table! I do everything for you! I'm always looking after Hinata and cleaning and moving chairs! I'm always trying to get stronger so you can respect me but you don't. The least you can do is give me a seat at the main table! I think I deserve that much." Neji stood there, eyes clenched shut and holding his breath. He feared that if he took a breath his attitude would deflate.

"No."

"Okay then, well I'll just go see if I can find more chairs then!" he scuttled away with his teeth clenched in a forced smile.

* * *

12:09pm

"Bitch! I'm in the first seat!" Ino held tight to the chair next to her.

"No, you can't be on the first seat because, for the last time, you're not in the ceremony!" Sakura grabbed the other end of the chair. "And I'll be damned if I'm replaced by someone with gorilla teeth!"

"Gorilla teeth?! At least I don't have webbed feet!"

"Webbed feet? Is that all you can come up with dog tongue!"

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Harlot."

"Skank."

"Hoe."

"Ugly!"

"Huh! Oh no you didn't." Ino growled.

* * *

12:11pm

"Oh God. What if they're...being intimate...." Hiashi held on to the side of his robe, drenched in his own nervous sweat as he stood outside Hinata's door. "I have to do this. Hinata is getting married in 30 minutes." Hiashi took a deep breath before opening the door without a knock or notice to be heard.

Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs, quickly covering her naked form when she saw Hiashi burst through the door. His response was none of what she'd expected, he screamed as well and withdrew his entire body from the room quicker than a flash of lightning.

* * *

12:13pm

"Hello good sir. Might you know where to find my chefs, you see my dear cousin is to be married soon and it would be positively dreadful if they were missing for the event, you understand."

"What?" The Ichi Raku ramen shop man said. Yuuta was a bit different if no one's noticed. He meant well. "I just make soup."

"So you are of a culinary expertise." Yuuta said with a naive smile.

"No, I just make soup." the man said it slower this time, thinking Yuuta was slower than he looked.

"So you are a chef." Yuuta responded.

"No, I just make soup for Christ sakes."

"Who's Christ?" Yuuta asked with another naive look.

"Oh my God." The man shook his head.

"Yes I know who God is but who's Christ?"

* * *

12:18pm

Kiba and Shino walked onto the Hyuuga's terrace carrying 2 crates, the two of them looked battered to say the least. They drew many looks from everyone around them.

"Guys what the hell are you doing?" Ten-Ten asked, feeling like she already knew the answer.

"Well I got the doves." Kiba nodded, feeling accomplished.

"No you didn't. The doves came in 4 minutes after you left, the roses and fans as well." Ten-Ten looked down at the checked list on her clipboard.

"No way. Then what did we get." Kiba looked confused, opening the crate in his hands.

"2 kilograms of mayonnaise. I risked my life for 2 kilograms of mayonnaise." Shino, continued to blink in an intelligent way, just completely disgusted with Kiba at the moment. "You know what, you're an idiot."

* * *

12:21pm

"Hiashi! I do a lot for this family and I think, that on the grounds that I'm not even your son, I should get my own bedroom! I'm sick of sharing with that dreadful Hatsumaru! I'm 20 years old! I deserve my own room! It's not like we don't have 40 other vacant rooms in the house!" Neji stood there, eyes clenched shut and holding his breath. He feared that if he took a breath his attitude would deflate.

"No."

"Okay then, I'll just go find some more chairs then!"

12:27pm

"Fine you can be in the first seat but I'm sitting at the main table for dinner." The two once angry girls sat down to bargain out their dilemma.

"Okay, you can sit at the main table, but I want to wear the strapless dress." Ino said.

"Hello you're pregnant. Can you even fit the strapless dress?"

"What are you trying to say?" Ino huffed, sensing disrespect in Sakura's tone.

"I'm trying to say, you're pregnant!"

"So I'm fat now too!"

"Well now that you mention it, your thighs are the size of a hippopotamus."

"Well your nose is the size of a small animal!"

* * *

12:31pm

"Yuuta where have you been?" Ten-Ten stomped over to the boy angrily. "The ceremony is starting in 9 minutes."

"I was learning the good news of Christ. He's much better than that other God I used to worship." Yuuta nodded, agreeing with himself.

"You mean Jesus."

"Yes, I do believe that is the one." he responded.

Ten-Ten decided to stray away from the awkward yet dumb moment. "Just get your tux on Yuuta."

* * *

12:34pm

"Lady Hinata, I don't mean to worry you but where is Lord Sasuke. You're to be married in a matter of 5 minutes."

"Manami, you shouldn't worry so much. Sasuke will get here." Hinata hummed to herself as she combed out her hair with no worry.

"I hope so my lady."

* * *

12:37pm

"Lady Hinata, we've got 3 minutes."

"Manami, you're really blowing my mood. Sasuke will be here...I hope."

* * *

12:39pm

"Okay that bastard better get here and he better get here now. I do not have time for him to chicken out and get all depressed. He cannot bail on me now."

"Lady Hinata, we need to be downstairs, your guests are already here and they're all waiting on you." Manami grabbed Hinata's arm to rush her downstairs.

"Fine, we can go but we're not starting without him." Hinata got off the bed, being pushed downstairs by a very cranky nanny. She continued to have a raging attitude as she held onto the bottom of her big, puffy dress.

Once they were in the lobby, they were greeted by Neji and Yuuta who were both frantic with the knowledge that Sasuke had yet to arrive. Both their eyes were pleading to find out where he was. No wonder, the drama queen has to show up late to his own wedding.

"Don't worry, he'll get here." Hinata said angrily, assuring everyone that everything would be okay just hoping she could convince herself as well.

"Hinata, we need Sasuke. We can't start the ceremony without him." Neji whispered through his teeth. Hinata could see all of her relatives waiting outside, hot and sweaty with the anticipation that their dear Hinata would be marrying someone today, hopefully.

"He's coming, he wouldn't just leave me at a time like this. He's probably on his way right now." Hinata assured the both of them.

"He does know the wedding is at 12:40 right?" Neji asked, trying to cover every base in his head.

"He knows. He's probably on his way like I said, maybe his flat iron broke and he had to buy a new one." Hinata said to Neji when she was really trying to calm herself down.

Ten-Ten walked over to them through the back door in a hurry. "It's 12:42. Hiashi said to walk. We don't have time to wait for Sasuke."

"Then who am I supposed to marry?! The wall?!" Hinata whispered to Ten-Ten in a harsh tone, she merely backed up hoping to remind Hinata that she was not the one she was angry at.

"We'll work things out later, just go now."Ten-Ten pushed the back of Hinata's dress, causing her to stumble out the door. Her relatives turned to her with excitement. Hinata grumbled and inwardly swore that she would kill Ten-Ten.

Neji and Yuuta both took their sides and walked Hinata down the isle, wearing straight faces although they were both completely nervous. Heads turned, many admiring Hinata's dress or the outer beauty of the two men beside her. A lot of people hadn't even noticed that Sasuke wasn't there. The other half were completely confused by his absence.

When they reached the alter, both the boys took their separate side and Hinata smiled even though she was filled with dread. Gaara was confused as well but he took her nervous hint as a plea for him to stall the actual ceremony just for a few minutes.

"So good ladies and gentleman." He began as Hinata's heart jumped, hoping he wasn't starting. "We all know why we are here. For a common purpose, we sit here. We're here for a good reason. A very good reason. A reason we all know, and we all have been expecting. But why are we really here? The question is, why do we live?"

_"Oh God, here we go." _Hinata thought although she kept the same happy-as-shit expression.

"We live to die. We live for that fact that we will one day no longer exist. And for the elderly, I can only imagine how it must feel to know-that you will soon die. You have merely another 8 years before your death when your birth and when you came into existence seems to be only days ago. How must that feel, I have not an understanding yet. If we live to die, then why do we go through it. In that case, we should all just kill ourselves now." Gaara's gaze into the crowd of people caught onto Hiashi's, who was signaling him to begin with the planned ceremony, one less gruesome perhaps.

"Well on a lighter and less morbid note, we're also here to watch the union of these two...well of the young lovers we all know as Sasuke and Hinata. This is a sacred and holy union that we are all fortunate enough to witness. I'd first like to thank you all for coming, I'm sure the bride and groom both appreciate it. We all experience change in our life, so much as the change that Hinata and Sasuke will both experience. It is my great pleasure to unveil this beautiful bride, in the hopes that she will remember this day for the rest of her life." Gaara said, making sure he looked around the entire garden, giving it a clean sweep before shrugging and stepping closer to Hinata. He caught then end of her veil and slowly, ever so slowly, brought it over her face to reveal her in her blushing beauty.

Many coos of adoration came from the many people sitting in the garden, Hinata only wished Sasuke could see it. Oh the things she would do to him is she ever saw him again. "Now that we see the bride in all her beauty, we should all turn to the groom....orrrrrrrrrrr we could turn back to the bride."

At that point everyone knew what was going on, Hinata's dear fiancé left her at the alter, that sort of sucks. Still Hinata held onto her bright, wide smile, hoping that it was all a dream and it would blow over in the morning and she could wake up and strangle Sasuke ahead of time to make sure he knew what he would get if he ever left her. Maybe this is what he meant when he said he would leave her.

"Now that we have properly-" Gaara began to say before he looked up at the sky sensing something was amiss. Hinata mimicked his action, the same for Neji and Yuuta, they all looked up at the sky also hearing something. An odd sound, something you don't hear everyday. Everyone looked up with a broad shadow appeared over head. As the object fell in midair, it exploded where it was, raining down something else. Hinata instantly began screaming as the object, she had yet to recognize fell upon them. To her surprise it wasn't anything heavy enough to be lethal. In fact, it was rice. Just rice. It fell all around them as everyone gave confused looks.

Gaara knelt over and grabbed a few pieces off the ground. "Rice?" he said aloud my accident. Everyone in the audience gasped harshly. Rice at a Hyuuga wedding was an instant fuel for a feud. Hyuuga's never threw rice at wedding, doves maybe, but rice was a no-no. "Well, let us ignore this obvious attempted sabotage on this rich clan and return to the task at hand." Gaara picked up his book and turned to Hinata, then realized something. "Sasuke? You're here? When did you get here?" he whispered but yet again a little too loud.

Everyone turned and began whispering, wondering how the groom suddenly appeared there. Hinata wanted to explode, how dare he ruin her wedding. He better hope she never catches him alone.

"I get around." he replied, shrugging.

"Better late than never." Gaara shrugged as well and continued to read from the open book in his hands.

* * *

"Now we lead our two lovers, for the most sacred part of any Hyuuga wedding, the soiling of the sheets. We ask for Yuuta and Neji to escort Hinata to the Kuuseki for the ceremony." Gaara nodded, giving the cue for Hanabi, Ten-Ten, and now Ino to make the flower trail ahead of them as the they followed.

Hinata couldn't scrape off every look she received from the people around her, she could only imagine their dirty thoughts. The soiling ceremony was just an opportunity for everyone in the clan to know their personal business, the entire clan was a bunch of nosey old people.

* * *

Hinata waited on the bed for Sasuke to come through the door, just waiting and figuring out what she was going to say to him once they were alone. The room was plank, white walls, white wooden floor, white bed, it was all bland. No weapons, lucky for him although she could always be crafty and make one but she wouldn't waste her time like that.

Finally Sasuke came through the door with his usual cocky smirk. He could sense her anguish towards him and ignored it, he was sort of sick of her being angry. So he took the high road and lightened the situation with comic relief. He skipped over to wear she sat and threw himself onto the bed. "I'll take off my clothes so it's easier for you."

"How can you be joking like this? It's not funny." she groaned at him.

"Oh here we go again. Hinata's angry, let the moon come crashing through the sky." He made an upward gesture as if it were actually happening which made Hinata suspicious that he may be drunk.

"I'm not angry, I'm sad. I wish you would have been there. I looked so pretty at that exact moment." of course Hinata's got to gain a self-esteem right then and there.

"You look pretty now." It was sweet but not quite the point.

"But I'll never look as pretty as I did then and you'll never get to see it."

"Hinata, when are you going to understand that you always look the same to me. I never notice when you change your hair or wear makeup, you're always just plain old Hinata." oddly enough, it was comforting. She knew he didn't mean to be as rude as he sounded, it was just his way of saying outer beauty didn't matter but he'd never really admit that. That'd give her the advantage.

"Alright, enough of that." Sasuke scooted away from her and pulled a small blade from his back pocket. Hinata yelped.

"What are you gonna do with that?" she asked, nervously moving away from him.

"Well since you're such a huge slut, you gave it up 2 days before you got married and we gotta get blood from somewhere." he shook the knife in front of her now red face. They hadn't talked about it since it happened, well not the exact subject. Of course the both knew what happened.

"You don't have to cut yourself Sasuke."

"So you want me to cut you?" he raised an eyebrow in a more serious tone.

"No, not at all...but you shouldn't hurt yourself. It's my fault." Hinata blushed, holding her cheeks.

"Trust me, it takes 2 to tango, except for Sakura because she has both sets. It's as much my fault as it is yours." he knelt over and removed the shoe from his foot. Hinata just watched, uncomfortably. "See if I cut my foot, no one will ever see it and it'll be a funny story to tell our 8 kids."

"8?" Hinata blushed again, no longer disturbed by the thought of Sasuke cutting himself.

"You're right, 8 is way too many. If you have 8 you'll be all old and what not, then I'll have to leave you." he said as he administered the first stroke across his heel. He was obviously distracting himself by talking nonsense. "Okay, that's enough." he winced. Hinata watched as the blood fell onto the sheets, she could only imagine his pain although it was probably nothing to him.

"Sasuke, I think that's too much blood." she grabbed his shoulder.

"Hinata, this is you we're talking about." he turned to her, once again inadvertently waving the knife in her face.

"True." Hinata nodded before urging him to give up on the blood letting, it was grossing her out anyway. "How do we make the blood stop?"

"Well we could burn it closed."

"That's gross. You're gross Sasuke."

"You're gross."

* * *

** The Almost End**

this chapter is dedicated to:  
dragonite462  
Moonlight-Shimmer  
OurDarkLady  
Rebekah-San  
Heart of darkness  
ItAcHiSWiFeY  
oOkuronekoOo  
windlight  
Lovalossa  
Number 1 Outcast  
Claudia  
An.  
-TheSolarEclipes-  
destenys-death  
Leila80  
deepxwriterxaboutxeverything  
So Happily Unsatisfied  
lovetoanime  
AceBrownIII  
Syn'ri  
Siren's-Silence  
and anyone I missed

* * *

I thank you all so much and I would like to apologize for being such a perfect spaz, when you volunteer for 10 hours, then babysit 5 kids for 3 hours for free and you get home and read something like this, it sort of blows everything else out of the water. I do think I handled it more maturely than I normally would lol, I was about to like go off on that dude. But I have to apologize for anyone I hurt or upset because I really didn't mean to.

Yes I know this is a lame ending but it's not the end, it's the end of this lame story but the beginning of another(hopefully less lame) story, I will give a little preview of the sequel in the next chapter and if you have any suggestions for the sequel please tell me.


	24. Tribes and Principles

4 months later

* * *

"I don't see why I have to carry everything, this is your 'adventure'." Sasuke groaned as he lugged three heavy boxes up a stone stair well leading to what could be the next big thing for Hinata, in her head that is.

"Sasuke, you've been complaining the whole way here. If I had known you groan and moan the entire time, I would have had Sakura baby sit you while I did this." Hinata spoke in a light tone as she walked ahead of the distressed Uchiha. She had to admit, she was a bit annoyed by Sasuke's complaining.

"I don't need no baby sitter." Sasuke griped in reply, having half a mind to drop the boxes where he stood and leave Hinata with them. After all, it was her idea to bring him half way across the Earth for her 'personal fulfillment'. "I remember when the men called the shots and the women sat in the corner making dinner."

"Sasuke, we're just a few feet away from the door, you can stop crying now." Hinata sighed, finally agreeing that it probably was a big deal for Sasuke, after all he hadn't planned on moving around so much. He expected that their lives together would be slower, Hinata had other things in mind.

"All I know is that this place better be pretty fancy if we're spending 9,487,200,000 yen on it, I'd rather sleep on the sidewalk." although Hinata had given in, Sasuke refused to let her go so easily without making her ears bleed as a result of his immaturity.

"Sasuke, it's worth it. The house itself is a piece of history. If you're so concerned about money why don't you sell one of your vacation homes, it's not like you don't have 8." It's true, the house belonged to Katsuhara Nobunura, one of the four great leaders that founded Konoha. How Hinata managed to get the house he grew up in, that's another story.

The two approached the door, Sasuke holding the three boxes-only imagining having to carry in the 40 more left below the deck. They were double doors, big, grey and dusty. The door handle itself had to be worth billions, it looked to be pure gold. Katsuhara Nobunura built everything in the house on his own, even the door handles."I'm so excited, just standing here!" Hinata giggled, she couldn't resist bumping her hands together while wearing the fattest grin. Sasuke however was not impressed by the door handle, well not as impressed. Hinata bit her lip while giving off dispersed squeals, grabbed the door handle and flung the door open.

Instantly the grin melted right off her face. Sasuke just gave a hearty hackle with a bright expression, turning to Hinata who was obviously disappointed. Inside, was what could only be described as a train wreck. Since there was a complete silence, Sasuke felt as though he should address the thoughts of the main group. "It's a piece of shit."

"No it is not..." Hinata began, trying her very hardest not to turn around and just say she never tried. "It's...it's amazing. Look how much is left behind for us to discover." she spoke with a slight tremble in her voice as she walked into the room, exploring it with her eyes.

"Yeah, we now know what Katsuhara Nobunura had for lunch before he died." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"We'll make this work, we have to." Hinata spoke in a disappointed but hopeful tone. This was it, her big turn in life. "We can fix it up, try to make it look like it did before. It'll be fun." _Holy shit. It is a piece of shit. Wait til I see that bitch that sold me this dump, I'm going to rip the extensions right out of her head. I'll have to wait for that since I'm stuck here for the next 8 months, I never should have signed that 8 month lease. Better keep Sasuke from finding out."_

"I think...it's perfect."

* * *

**Lazyhappylucky**

**the sequel to Enemies With Benefits**:

Tribes and Principles

the love story

* * *

so this is the end of Enemies w/Benefits. Thanks a lot for everyone who's supported me. If anyone would like to give realistic-not evil reviews, I would love to get more traffic to the page.

thanks so much

and the first chapter shall be installed next week!!! so excited xD

be sure to tell me what you think of the concept and give suggestions

bye bye :)


End file.
